Flores secas en mi ventana HHr 18 Vampire
by Xiron
Summary: Hermione se preguntaba por qué aquel sexy vampiro aparecía en sus sueños. Harry se preguntaba donde estaban sus memorias... una puerta hacia el destino ha sido abierta, y Harry y Hermione tendrán que seguir sus instintos para sobrevivir.
1. Créditos

"_Flores secas en mi ventana" H/Hr_

"_Dry Flowers on my window" H/Hr_

"_Trockene Blumen in meinem Fenster" H/Hr_

Disclaimer:

Esta historia en general pertenece al usuario Xiron. La idea es un AU y no guarda compatibilidad con la historia narrada en Harry Potter, la afamada serie de libros de J.K. Rowling más que en los nombres de los personajes.

No utilizó sus nombres con ningun motivo de lucro, es sólo el hecho de que amo sus personajes y adoro la pareja Harry/Hermione.

Clasificación: +18

Este fic contiene escenas de violencia física y verbal, asesinatos y probablemente contenga en un futuro imágenes de sexo.

Si no tienes edad suficiente para leer este fic, (hablese edad mental o psicologica), no te gusta el tema de Harry Potter y los vampiros, o no te agradan las ideas expresadas en este fic, abstente, por favor, de hacer comentarios negativos. (Nota: no estoy rechazando la crítica constructiva, sólo no sean ofensivos) Evitate pasar un mal rato o hacerle a los demás pasar uno.

Gracias.

P.d. Esta historia no guarda comparación con las series de juveniles amores vampíricos, y muy probablemente por eso no encuentren mucho de cursi.

Descripción:

¿Te atreves a mirar hacia lo imposible?

La sangre obedece voces que incluso nosotros no podemos oir. Remueve nuestras conciencias y ataca la memoria haciendo ancla hacia el pasado.

Él siempre había estado buscando la respuesta a la incóginita de su vida, ella se preguntaba porqué en sus sueños aparecían aquellas personas que ella jamás había conocido.

La sangre que corría por sus venas era la llave de su pasado, y ahora que él lo sabía no podía dejarla huir, después de todo, el moustro que él era jamás saciaría su hambre hasta no acabar con ella.

Debes tener cuidado con los sueños, sobre todo, cuando se vuelven realidad.


	2. Prólogo

"**LA TEMPESTAD Y LA CALMA**"

Yo vi del rojo sol la luz serena turbarse,

Y que en un punto desaparece su alegre faz,

Y en torno se oscurece el cielo

Con tiniebla de horror llena.

-Don Juan De Arguijo.-

Triste Ladrón.

Dios tardó un segundo en perdonar al "Buen Ladrón", que se arrepintió en su lecho de muerte abriéndose paso por las puertas del cielo; Esté otro ladrón era diferente.  
No es que no creyera en Dios, de hecho creía, pero conocía a la perfección al monstruo que ocultaba su bello rostro y eso disipaba toda posibilidad de perdón.  
Era consciente de que las reforzadas puertas del Infierno serían las únicas que se abrirían para él a su "muerte", y también era consciente de lo mucho que ello lo mortificaba a pesar de querer ocultarlo. Después de todo, aún guardaba cierta…esperanza. Y precisamente por ello todo le mortificaba; finalmente, ¿Qué es la esperanza si no la fría y voluble amiga que cae marchita como las hojas de otoño, y en la hojarasca arrastra todos los sueños?

Estaba ahí, con la mirada perdida en el asfalto húmedo del suelo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y los hombros relajados, ¡La viva imagen de la despreocupación!, sin embargo, sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos y su ceño se frunció con fuerza, poblando su tersa piel en arrugas.

Me hubiera gustado no saber que mi frío ladrón no estaba ahí de casualidad, que me esperaba, y que debido a su expresión desolada, lo único que yo podía esperar era la muerte. Me hubiera gustado ignorar estas tétricas suposiciones, para poder seguir mi impulso de avanzar un paso y alargar mi mano hasta su fría faz para consolarle.  
Pero no era así.

Lo sabía, y mi corazón enloquecido golpeaba con fuerza mi pecho dejándome adolorida y con los pies pegados al asfalto.

La respiración se me aceleró ridículamente y mi resignación escurrió por mis ojos abnegados en lágrimas.

Era totalmente entendible que estuviera temblando de miedo. Después de todo estaba sola en una calle desolada y medio oscura, con un ladrón que no estaba interesado en robar algo tan trivial como el dinero o el celular al fondo de mi bolso. No, él quería algo más, algo mucho más importante que eso, él quería mi vida.

La luz titubeante y débil de una lámpara en la calle, iluminaba a vaivenes la acera mojada. Estaba a punto de caer de su oxidado sostén mientras chirreaba de forma melancólica, de ello que la sombría imagen de mi ladrón quedara oscurecida de a tramos interminables hasta que el titubeante halo regresaba.

No miré dos veces más antes de girarme para escapar.

La imagen a mi espalda se oscureció un segundo y al siguiente, la luz iluminó el vacío.  
Sentí el pecho explotar de dolor y escuche mi único par de pasos resonar por el eco mientras corría calle abajo…

**† Parte 1 †**

**El ladrón de las flores de Lilium.**

-Maldiciones.

**U**na crisis de sueño perdido suele ser suficiente para atormentar tu día de forma aún peor de lo que logra una larga discusión antes de ir al trabajo o a la escuela. El santuario de los sueños nos mantiene cuerdos, o al menos a la mayoría. El sueño es parte primordial del humor del ser humano, y no hay nada como una noche de insomnio para producir un inminente efecto de mal humor. El resultado es completamente inevitable.

Alice se estiró de forma distraída sentada en el borde de la cama con los pies colgando como péndulos y los ojos entrecerrados. Se irguió en la totalidad de su metro sesenta saltando furiosa de la cama para mirar con mirada penetrante, al objeto de su tremebundo disgusto. La ventana de su habitación se encontraba abierta, para su gran malestar, con las cortinas de vivo azul rey volando al paso del viento otoñal azotando el marco metálico contra la pared color lila.

La verdad es que Ally tampoco vario el resultado; fulminó la ventana con la mirada mientras enfurruñada escuchaba el "Tac" del reloj de la sala, y miraba con desencanto el 3:27 a.m. que brillaba en rojo en la pantalla del despertador de la mesita de noche.

Se conocía lo suficientemente bien como para tener la esperanza de reconciliar el sueño de nuevo, así que se maldijo con voz ronca de modorra, mientras emprendía el viaje hacia la ventana para cerrarla.

Estupefacta, maldijo de nuevo evocando en su mente al desagradable sujeto que dos semanas atrás había instalado las nuevas ventanas de su departamento, y que había osado cobrar-sin merecerlo, al parecer-unos honorarios exorbitantes.

Como ella lo veía, solo había dos posibilidades:

O aquel incidente se debía al inútil herrero, o alguien más, un "tercero"-y probablemente uno de los malos-había abierto su ventana.

Azorada maldijo al comprender que lo más probable era lo segundo, y esta vez el frío halo del temor se expandió por su cuerpo.

De puntitas y aterrada cómo a la espera de que un asesino saltara sobre ella, Ally asomó la cabeza por el lindel de la ventana y al mismo tiempo dos sucesos le esclarecieron la mente; una corriente de helado viento invernal le golpeó la cara mientras miraba el abismo de dieciocho pisos al pavimento que separaba su habitación de la avenida.

Casi se río de sí misma.

¿Qué ladrón podría entrar por una ventana a esa vertiginosa altura?

Cerró la ventana ya mucho más tranquila, haciéndose el juramento de no volver a solicitar servicio del _estúpido_ herrero y cuando paseaba la mano por el alero sus dedos tocaron un símbolo de dulce maldad.

Era pequeño, no más de grande que su puño, atado al cortinaje con un listón celeste. Su suave aroma dulzón se alzó hasta su rostro, y Ally reconoció alucinada la selección de sus flores favoritas que conformaba el pequeño ramito.

Olvidó al instante lo obvio: que la existencia de aquel ramo era inexplicable e imposible. Acalló la voz que le advertía sobre el peligro y la arrojó al olvido a medida que el fulgor del enamoramiento la atontaba.

En su deslumbramiento se convenció incluso de que era lo _obvio_, lo que seguía a continuación de la serie de eventos.

Flotó en una nube de ensueño de regreso a su cama, olvidando su enojo, su mal madrugada, y añorando a suspiros al que, posiblemente la estimaba.

Olfateó el ramito por última vez, recostada en la almohada cuando ya marcaban las 4:05. Emocionada cerró los ojos y durmió hasta el despuntar de la mañana, ignorando el peligro, dejándolo estar a su alrededor…

…Duerme, querida Alice, al fin y al cabo, es sólo un simple ramo.

**E**l "_Ding-dang_" del reloj resonó de nuevo con igual potencia. 60 minutos habían pasado desde el último y sin embargo sus oídos se retorcieron con fuerza al resonar de las campanadas. A lo lejos, el reloj de la torre norte, centro de todo el pueblo, resonó a su vez, con 12 lentas campanadas que repicaban con un ruido ensordecedor a sus claros oídos. La copa de vidrio fino en su mano se tambaleó peligrosamente, el líquido ámbar en su interior brilló entre las sombras y se revolvió con soltura desprendiendo su olor a manzana; licor de manzana, su favorito, o al menos eso podía recordar.

Giró la copa lentamente provocando que el licor bailara en su interior describiendo ligeras ondas en su superficie. En la oscuridad parecía encantador. Su absolutamente perceptiva vista lo volvía asombrosamente visible y además de todo exquisitamente agradable. El olor se elevaba por el viento y el ligero susurro del licor al girar en la copa llegaba a sus oídos nítidamente. Pronto había olvidado lo terrible que le parecía el continuo repicar del reloj en la torre, del reloj en aquel cuarto. Todo se había vuelto calmo.

Respiró profundamente controlando la adrenalina que recorría sus venas…lo único que recorría sus venas en realidad. Espero a que su reparación colérica retornara a la normal y a que sus ojos dilatados regresaran a ese color esmeralda tan llamativo que le fascinaba. Siendo un «hombre» como él, no debería provocarle tanto el simple repicar de las campanas en la iglesia, o el sonsonete absurdo de un simple reloj. Si bien todos sus sentidos estaban altamente desarrollados y sus percepciones eran mucho más altas que las de los demás, en sus ya muy bastos años debería haberse acostumbrado, ¿no?

Con descuido miró hacia el exterior que bailaba su propio ritmo. Las ramas se tambaleaban con el viento y su susurrar acariciaba sus oídos aclamando las punzantes campanadas. El mundo solía tener cierto….encanto. O lo tuvo alguna vez. El sol salía siempre por el mismo sitio variando apenas en unas cuantas minucias insulsas que solían enloquecer la imaginación del perfeccionista. Y en aquel mismísimo instante su resplandor entró por la ventana golpeando su rostro y su figura, la luz penetró en sus ojos y le invadió el cuerpo…aquello también había dejado de ser…interesante.

Tendría que esperar toda la tarde, hasta la muerte de aquel día soleado, para que el ardor se detuviera, pero estaba bien, le hacía sentirse…vivido.

Con paso sigiloso se acercó a la ventana y miró a través de ella, la puerta que quedaba justo en frente se abrió con sincronía asombrosa, y por ella salió una chica que por primera vez desde que él la _mirara_, sonreía. Entre sus manos la cálida Alice sostenía un ramillo, lo olfateaba constantemente y lo contemplaba enamorada. Triunfante su sigiloso espía esbozó una sonrisa de replica y desapareció como un suspiro entre las sombras de su alquilada habitación.


	3. Capítulo 1

Percy: Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y por dejar Review. Ojalá que esta idea loca te siga gustando en sus continuaciones.

Nortia: Un gusto saberlo. =D muchas gracias por postear y ayudarme a continuar publicando. Espero que la continuación te guste de igual manera. Nos vemos.

P.D. No les estoy pidiendo dinero, sólo les pido que me ayuden a continuar escribiendo posteando un poco. ¡Un fic vive de post! Y un escritor escribe para ser leído.

1.

**E**n la habitación continua temblaban las paredes a causa del revuelo. La noche alzaba sus vaporosos humores hasta mi diminuta habitación del segundo piso, e inundaba mi alcoba con el aroma a rocío y neblina. Resultaba ser mi estación favorita del año; invierno, y en las entrañas del bosque negro se oía el crujir de las hojas contra las ramas y su volar con el viento aullando en las colinas por las noches.

Afuera lo que debería ser luz estaba bañado por una completa oscuridad, pues la luna se ocultaba tras una densa capa de nubes tormentosas que amenazaban con caer sobre nosotros durante la madrugada. Mi casa de madera había resistido las inclemencias del clima durante cuarenta años, y su fachada amarillenta que solía atraer el sol, se veía tan amarga como la mostaza.

Apeñuscada contra los altos muros de roca, el viento la azotaba gimiendo a sus costados tratando de incrustarla entre las rocas y fundirla hasta su fin.

Mi madre intentaba conciliar el sueño a pesar de los constantes dolores y el estruendoso ruido, mi padre y mi hermano discutían las carencias del segundo a gritos y yo…yo miraba el techo esperando que el amanecer no siguiera su curso y no surgiera por la mañana obligándome a volver a los aburridos cursos de literatura que tanta frustración me traían últimamente.

La realidad distaba de mis aspiraciones, y yo no podía contenerme al pensar en que a pesar de cuánto me preocupara mi futuro, yo no podría haber estado menos emocionada con mi partida. El cáncer cervicouterino de mi madre, la había atado a una cama cuatro años atrás. Durante ese tiempo Jan –mi hermano-y yo, solo nos habíamos visto convertidos en una carga. ¡Los muebles de la casa estorbarían menos en el intento matutino de mi madre por caminar! Pero a pesar de haberse vuelto la verdad más simple, mis padres simplemente no podían dar resolución a la realidad.

La casa se había vuelto más vieja de lo que era. Sus paredes color celeste se habían agrietado y la pintura se veía desvaída y perdida. Ya no había flores frescas en los floreros o libros con separadores de naturaleza muerta en las mesillas de la sala. Ya no se escuchaba a mi madre tararear al cocinar, o bajar citando versos. Mi padre ya no encendía la fogata para fumar su pipa y leer los diarios al anochecer, mi hermano ya no escuchaba su ruidosa música ni reía alto y yo... ¿Cómo había sido yo? A veces me preguntaba si lo que éramos ahora nos decía algo de las carencias que teníamos. Siempre me respondía que si hacía un esfuerzo, las cosas irían mejores, y los cascajos se unirían como si los atrajera un gigantesco imán hacia su centro.

No quería regresar a clases, donde todo era normal, poco interesante, rutinario y superficial. Por más que adorara escribir, el impulso creador se había ido perdiendo con la pesadez de la realidad que dividía mi casa todos los días.

De haber sido otro tiempo, quizá otra circunstancia, habría rogado porque mi padre no me lo negara, pero ahora sentía que era expulsada hacia el futuro a causa de mi falta de utilidad hogareña.

Era una gran oportunidad, en un gran instituto, a la espera de un gran y mejor futuro. Pero a mí me parecía sólo un _grandemente_ egoísta futuro.

Sin duda alguna las cosas siempre ocurren por una razón. La realidad que afrontamos es la de no tener el control de las cosas, y aquella noche comenzó la respuesta a las más secretas plegarias que yo había pronunciado.

Mientras los pinos se agitaban en el bosque, tambaleando sus puntas agudas unas contra otras, el barullo del viento se incrementó hasta volverse desastroso. La ventana de mi habitación se cerró de golpe, con un ruido seco que me causó un brinco. Las cortinas de encaje se atoraron en los bordes, y la rudeza del viento las hacia aletear contra el vidrio.

Cuando conseguí abrir la ventana y desatorar la cortina, la hojarasca del bosque se infiltró en mi habitación, arrastrando con ella una vieja flor marchita. Al momento de mirarla sentí un escalofrío. La flor se estrelló contra el marco de la ventana y rodó con la brisa hasta mi zapato. Se veía inofensiva, pero sus bordes achicharrados por el frío me ponían nerviosa.

Cuando conseguí tomarla en mi mano, la vaga imagen de una chica voló entre mis ojos. Un _nuevo sueño_ que se alzaba entre mis imaginaciones para volverse historia, algo que ocurría más constantemente de lo que deseaba.

No tenía problema con la creatividad, si se le podía llamar así, pero me preocupaba la obscuridad que poblaba mis historias, dónde las calles de mis sueños siempre se veían tenebrosas.

El presentimiento no se detenía con nada, no lo haría hasta que tomará el curso de su origen. Así pues, como yo había aprendido a guiarme por sentimientos, acepté ipsofacto la idea que merodeaba mis entrañas.

Yo, debía de inmediato tomar camino hacia Hogwarts, donde encontraría al destino.

_Así fue como comenzó todo. Lo recuerdo porque dio origen a mis más grandes desventuras. Si me pongo a pensar en cual fue el momento que pudo haberme evitado terminar como ahora, sé que sería sin duda ese. _

A la mañana siguiente tomé rumbo al poblado de Hosmeade, y mientras el borrascoso camino me llevaba cada vez más alto, me pregunté a que se debía la excitación que sentía.

El _tum-tum _que se convertía en ritmo de fondo se aceleraba cada vez que miraba hacia el enorme edificio. Todo a su alrededor estaba compuesto para realzar su belleza, sin duda a causa de un diseño exacto y predestinado a provocar admiración. El bosque que rodeaba los flancos se veía diezmado y como resultado, estaba reducido a la décima parte de lo que debió ser en sus días de gloria. El césped se extendía hasta los bordes del bosque formando una no nata verdes que hacia delirar mis sentidos del clima. ¿Cómo es que en pleno invierno, helado y húmedo, podría haber césped tan verde? Y finalmente, allá en la parte que casi no alcanzaba a ver del campo, se encontraba un edificio en color terracota, imponente y macizo como sólo las viejas construcciones pueden ser. En su altura improbable unía la tierra y el cielo raspando las nubes con las puntiagudas torres. En mi opinión el castillo era dueño de un esplendor que en el pasado podría haber embobado a cualquiera, pero que en el presente solo ocasionaba una sensación de extrañeza y….temor.

Su entorno complementaba aquella pintura. Y realmente parecía eso; una pintura. Parecía un cuadro que se había colocado a perspectiva para encajar en el entorno.

El camino central hacia el instituto estaba hecho de asfalto, negro y liso como recién hecho, y los bordes de la banqueta tenían una línea de diminutas piedras incrustadas en el cemento.

Las habitaciones dónde antes descansaban las visitas importantes, eran ahora salones de clases, la habitación principal era un inmenso lobby con la oficina del Director y la estación de las secretarias. Aquella habitación era alta, con techos abovedados y ventanas inmensas con vidrios oscurecidos por el tiempo en los bordes altos. Desde las ventanas se podía observar el paisaje exterior y la luz solar se filtraba asomando motitas fluorescentes en el piso de madera y la alfombra.

Supuse que en su tiempo debió resultar una imagen inspiradora y bella, ahora me resultaba excesivamente ostentosa para un instituto de artes. Hablando de ello, ¿Dónde estaban los cuadros y las esculturas en los pasillos? ¿Dónde las fotografías o las imágenes de reproducciones artísticas?

Fuera del color paja desvanecido de las paredes no había más color en las paredes que el que podría haber en una celda. Además de ello, el clima se enfrío rápidamente, como si la chimenea gigante que había estado entibiando el clima un poco, se hubiera apagado.

Sí, era la primera vez que Hermione Jane Granger, o sea yo, había dudado de sus propias decisiones.

Los trámites requeridos para la re-inscripción me tomaron dos horas y mucha paciencia. La hilera de estudiantes esperando su turno, se alargaba de forma molesta hasta los jardines internos, pero la belleza natural de aquellos jardines ingleses hacía la espera más agradable y mucho más inspiradora.

Observé como mi vecina sacaba su cuaderno de bosquejos y comenzaba a esbozar el paisaje con bastante precisión, mientras otra chica, quizá de último año, la miraba con sorna y superioridad, la clara mirada que cita la palabra "_Novata_" y deja en claro que estás haciendo el ridículo. Para mí, resultaba más triste saber que se había hecho inmune a aquel paisaje de sueño, así que sonreí a mi vecina y saqué la cámara que traía en el bolso de la maleta para capturar como la luz de reflejaba en la fuentecilla y como las flores de colores se mecían con el viento.

Estaba a punto de soltar el disparador cuando una alta y delgada figura se atravesó en la mirilla. Ya había levantado la ceja con indignación cuando me di cuenta de que era Albus Dumbledore, mi excelente pero aterrador profesor de Periodismo.

El hombre sonrió con gracia mientras sus ojos penetrantes, detrás de los anteojos cuadrados, miraban inquisitivos hacia todas las personas que me rodeaban. Paseó la vista por los rostros de todos los estudiantes que conformaban la clase de Periodismo y les sonrío a todos como contento de comprobar que le darían un buen sueldo por asistencia, de pronto estacionó su vista en mi y en un punto detrás de mí en la fila, alternativamente, y se acercó hacia el centro para después señalarnos con un dedo y hacernos señas para que fuéramos hacia con él.

Me pregunté si estaba loca y alucinaba su atención, pero alrededor de mí no había nadie más de la clase y decidí que probablemente no fuera una atención "positiva" sino un probable regaño sobre algún trabajo del curso pasado.

Caminé hacia él y comprobé que la otra persona a la que había llamado era Luna Lovegood, una chica encantadora, de cabello rubio largo y alborotado y ojos azules distraídos pero intensos, a quien tenía el honor de llamar compañera de habitación y amiga. Luna me sonrió cuando se acercó al profesor y lo saludó jovialmente, quise imitarla y sonreír despreocupada pero no me salió tan natural como a ella.

-Señoritas Granger y Lovegood. Espero hayan pasado un maravilloso verano.-Habló él. No parecía encantado, ni mucho menos, pero sonrió y suavizó su rostro a modo que se me olvidaron los prejuicios y sólo le miré expectante por lo que tuviera que decir.

-Como ya sabrán, este año comienzan sus estudios de escritura creativa y estilos individuales, además de que se impartirá – por mí- la cátedra de periodismo experimental lo que, aunado al hecho de que como director no tengo mucho tiempo, me ha permitido expresar mi decisión de implementar un sistema de asistencias que se realizará con los alumnos más destacados de cada ramo. Tengo entendido que de Literatura y creación literaria, ambas obtuvieron resultados impresionantes, así pues he decidido que aplicaran para la plaza de asistente que se ofrece en el periódico que financia el Instituto. –Sonrío mínimamente, casi con maldad-. Pero han de saber que realizaré varias pruebas y no está asentado que ustedes serán las únicas aspirantes así que, espero se empeñen por conseguir esto. Buena mañana y aprovechen el año.- Y se fue.

Me quedé pasmada, estática y, ciertamente, como una boba, mirando su espalda mientras se alejaba para reunirse con los profesores que le esperaban en el Lobby para felicitarlo por su ascenso a Director, algo que no era demasiado sorpresivo, y lo vitoreaban entre ellos con demasiada confianza en esa diminuta victoria.

Enfoqué unas dos veces antes de darme cuenta de que no había nada de raro o loco en el mundo, solamente había ocurrido un hecho inesperado, pero magnífico, que me habría el paso hacia un mar de oportunidades.

Luna me despertó de la ensoñación cuando jaló mi brazo mientras brincaba como loca, dando grititos de « ¡Sí!», a los que me uní entusiasta.

-¿Puedes creerlo?-chillé como loca cuando dejamos de gritar. –Hazme caso Luna, esto es el inicio al ascenso a la gloria.

-Lo sé, ya es nuestro Herms.- Alegó encantada por la noticia.

La espera no parecía demasiado importante ahora que estaba de mejor humor. Incluso tomé mi maleta y la arrastré hacia el lugar que ocupaban las pertenencias de Luna, unos siete espacios por detrás del mío y conversamos durante toda la línea sobre nuestros planes para ese año.

Mi gozo no se esfumó aun cuando la secretaria nos indicó que este año, por primera vez, no seríamos compañeras de alcoba y nos entregó una ficha para presentar un reclamó mirándonos con demasiado resentimiento al mismo tiempo que gritaba

« ¡Siguiente!» de forma más exagerada que la necesaria.

Caminé a mi nueva habitación intentando discernir quien sería _Pansy Parkinson_, la joven que tendría que soportar mi cambiante temperamento y mis desvelos a "causa de la literatura" de ahora en adelante. Sólo esperaba que fuera lo suficiente amigable como para entablar conversación, lo suficiente divertida como para escaparnos un poco de vez en cuando, y lo suficiente afine a la música como para oír un grupo variado de CD´s de mi colección pero no tan fanática como para que pusiera Heavy Metal al amanecer.

Me sentía ansiosa cuando llegué al cuarto, acomodé mis pertenencias escogiendo cama por derecho de "llegue primero" y la esperé sentada en el escritorio de mi lado, -que daba a una estupenda vista del jardín – para las presentaciones, pero no llegó nunca. Así que me recosté en la cama rallando el cuaderno con palabras sin sentido, como un barullo de palabras que nada más estaban ahí porqué sí, cuando me quedé dormida.

La primera noche que soñé con vampiros resultó ser la primera noche que pasé en el Castillo como estudiante de 3er año. Fue en mi dormitorio en la torre Norte de Hogwarts el instituto donde pretendía aprender a escribir, de la mejor forma, todas esas historias extrañas que me poblaban la cabeza.

El fulgor de la tristeza había rebasado mi sistema. En mi primer sueño había llorado como loca, reclamándome la imprudencia de mis actos y la maldad de mi egoísmo, cuando caí en una imagen neblinosa que se escurría entre la otra de forma efectiva.

Lento, como en presencia de una película que había sido reproducida en cámara lenta, las fronteras de Hosmeade, el pueblo que se hallaba a 20 minutos del castillo, desaparecieron y se conformaron de nuevo, pero ahora ya no había casas de coloridas fachadas o jardines con el pasto recién cortado. Estaba en un viejo jardín, un jardín descuidado, amplio, con columnas de mármol destrozadas en ruinas, y hojarasca que se entre veía sobre el pastizal que debía sobrepasar lo alto de mi rodilla.

El viento soplaba, frío y misterioso, susurrando a los elementos las desgracias que había observado.

Sólo entonces, cuando su golpe despertó mi inconsciente, noté el duro olor a muerte en medio del rocío. La brisa se elevaba sobre mí en el jardín, inundando mis fosas nasales del aroma de la hojarasca; húmedo y marchito.

El pasto quemado por el sol, recién regado por la lluvia, y sobre todo, ese brillante halo de luna que hacia visible el tétrico escenario.

Contemplé la fría quietud del gran jardín; no recordaba del todo lo que minutos antes había sucedido. Pasé mi mirada por la escalinata de mármol, las hojas arrinconadas de una esquina, estaban enlodadas y brillaban curiosamente contra la luz; no era lodo, había algo que me lo decía. Había huellas cerca de las hojas; rojizas, pegajosas, comprobé entonces que no era lodo y se me hizo un nudo en el estomago. Sangre.

Recorrí el jardín algo excitada, con el estomago revuelto y la cabeza dando vueltas, hasta llegar a la gran construcción de piedra. El mausoleo al centro del jardín permanecía con las puertas abiertas. Las paredes estaban arañadas y yo podía sentir leves imágenes golpeando en mi mente. ¿_Había_ _estado_ _allí_ _antes_?

Caminé más hacia el mausoleo. Era como si sus altos muros permanecieran llamándome. El eco de mis pies en el interior despejó un poco mi mente. Un tremendo agujero negro esperaba al final, frío y tétrico.

-Está abierto.- Pensé contemplando la tapa de una cripta mortuoria de loza pura, recargada en la pared de la entrada a la escalera; era de esa clase de cosas de las cuales sabes perfectamente que pesan una tonelada sin haberla levantado antes, o ¿Lo había hecho?

"_Harry, Harry_ "giré mi cabeza bruscamente. El viento llevo a mis oídos el sonido de un nombre en aquel susurro. La oscuridad respondió a la pregunta que todavía no había podido formular; No había nadie más allí. Abajo había algo, algo que pedía mi presencia a gritos.

Baje los cincuenta y tantos escalones. Descubrí, entonces, el brillo opaco del único candil oxidado que había en el oscuro abismo. Era tan tenue que parecía morir. Pero era innecesaria; Observe con fascinación que podía contemplar y mirar todo con total claridad, cada rincón estaba abierto a mis ojos, como si pudiera contemplarlo con una lámpara. Avancé hacia la luz fantasmagórica con la mano extendida, -aquello no parecía fuego, quería comprobarlo,- y en mi intento curioso de tomarla, pise algo espinoso con mis pies descalzos.

Era algo duro, frío y resbaloso; Una rata…. Muerta. Di un paso hacia atrás asustada por la sorpresa. La cabeza de la rata estaba abierta y el fondo aplastado de su sangre estaba oscuro como petróleo.

Y entonces, como si de un hilo que jala de un tejido y lo deshace se tratara, yo pude recordar.

Escuché con claridad la voz de esos dos jóvenes mortales susurrando mientras se acercaban a mí. Había escuchado sus pasos desde un ataúd en la cripta. Había conseguido olfatear su vivida sangre desde que entraron por el jardín. Era algo único, mágico, algo que jamás había sentido. Durante tanto tiempo, nunca había tenido una razón para despertar.

Mi corazón se había vuelto loco y en su desenfrenado latir, explotó en mi pecho y su estallido me hizo despertar.

Nada.

Sólo la absurda claridad de la luna que entraba por la ventana, pero el ritmo desbocado seguía ahí, y yo tenía la certeza de que eso sólo era el principio.

Esa noche no conseguí conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

Me dediqué a retomar las escenas de mi sueño, acostumbrada como estaba a escribir de ellos historias extrañas.

Volteé a encender la luz de la mesita de noche cuando noté el cuerpo de Pansy recostado en su cama respirando profundamente con la serenidad del sueño.

Ella no era Luna, y yo no podía meter las manos al fuego y asegurar que no le molestaría que encendiera la luz o que hiciera ruido, así que me abstuve de intentarlo.

Rodeé en mi cama, me tapé y destapé con la sábana e, incluso, me levanté un poco y, sentada, intenté tranquilizarme para volver a dormirme. Pero no pude.

Apliqué, entonces, mi método para dormirme; en lugar de contar aburridas ovejas, me dediqué a clasificar los lugares por sus nombres. Así pues, comencé mentalmente…

_-A: Argelia, Alemania, Argentina, Austria, Arabia Saudita, Albania, Afganistán… ya no recuerdo más._

_B: Brasil, Bolivia, Bélgica, Bruselas, B… B… siguiente letra._

_C: Canadá, Colombia, Camerún, China, Corea del Norte, Corea del Sur, Camboya, Chile, Checoslovaquia, Kazakstán… no, eso es con K. _

Pero cuando llegué a la Z me di por vencida y decidí que no estaba funcionando.

Molesta, inquieta y muy frustrada por pasar la madrugada girando sobre el nuevo colchón, decidí enfrentar lo que realmente me distraía de dormirme: el sueño de aquella noche.

Lo tenía fresco en mi memoria por que ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de sueños pero, aun así, había algo en mis recuerdos que comenzaba a faltar, típico síndrome de consciencia despierta. Cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando recordarlo todo, y entonces, como un centello, un rostro masculino abarcó todo espacio… pero desapareció tan deprisa que no tomé a consideración nada de sus características físicas. Abrí los ojos por la impresión, y luego volví a cerrarlos, pero aún así no volvió la imagen y fruncí el ceño con disgusto intentando escarbar en algún sitio para encontrarlo.

Nuevamente, Nada.

Tenía la certeza, fría y desabrida, de que no volvería sino hasta mi siguiente sueño –Si tenía mucha, mucha suerte-. Y me decidí a prestar más atención la próxima vez.

Miré el despertador a mi lado y vi con enojó que eran sólo las 4:53 a.m. Tamborileé con los dedos sobre la sábana, pero eso no hizo que el tiempo andará más rápido.

Miré el techo buscando alguna grita de la cual preocuparme en tiempo de lluvias, pero recordé que no estaba en casa y que, por lo tanto, mi cuarto no se hallaba en la planta más alta del edificio. Eso me hizo sentir mal, y busqué lo más cercano a la vista para distraerme.

Lo más cercano era mi closet. Cerrado, alto, color café oscuro, una puerta y cuatro cajoneras, un espejo pequeño en la puerta y un tubo que atravesaba el mueble y que pretendían que usara para colgar mi ropa.

Aburrido. Miré a otro lado.

El escritorio era bastante mono. Era una mesa con secretel, amplio y bastante resultante. Toda una sorpresa. Sobre él estaba mi mochila, que había preparado con premeditación para evitarme problemas, y un cuaderno que adoraba en el que escribía mis sueños e historias. Miré el despertador y habían pasado, únicamente, dos tristes minutos.

Tanteé mis posibilidades y tomé una decisión. Salí del cuarto y me dirigí al baño de chicas del piso, que compartiría con otras 5 mujeres. Me encerré ahí encendiendo la luz, y me acurruqué en una esquina con el cuaderno y la pluma para comenzar esa nueva idea que me rebotaba en la cabeza.

La historia de Harry Potter.

**A**lgo increíble de la Literatura es que te da la fantástica oportunidad de ser lo que quieres ser cuando quieres serlo. En este caso, yo era un joven, un joven que se había despertado con la inquietante duda de quién era él. (Por lo que pude colegir de la lectura de mi cuaderno, era un vampiro, un vampiro extraño y loco. Pero eso lo entenderán al leer su historia)

Las páginas se morían una tras otra, con aquella letra apeñuscada y fea de la que no me sentía nada orgullosa. Sentada en el helado piso de azulejo del baño, con el pijama puesto, y los lentes de lectura en la punta de la nariz, escribí como una posesa intentando no perder detalle de lo que mi mente dictaba.

Cuando llevaba ya demasiadas hojas, me paré en seco y respiré hondo. Quería leer lo que había escrito, pues nunca era consciente de lo que decían mis palabras hasta que las releía al final. La lectura no me gustó mucho. Odiaba esa oscuridad que afloraba cada que escribía en «ese» cuaderno. Me asustaba mucho lo que podría intentar decirme mi inconsciente, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que eran esas historias las que me hacían querer dedicarme a esto. Y esta en particular me atrapó de forma inmediata.

Leí las palabras del inicio a fin dos veces, y me asombré de cómo había auto elegido un narrador en primera persona que, además, no pasaba por alto ningún detalle.

Yo era el vampiro.

Era el asesino.

_El día de mi despertar fue una noche fría de octubre. Recuerdo que al finalizar mi pequeña obra noté el duro e irrompible olor a muerte entre el aroma del rocío. La brisa se elevaba sobre mí en el jardín, inundando mis fosas nasales del olor del pasto húmedo. _

_Podía notarlo todo aquella noche… el pasto quemado por el sol, con sus puntas marchitas pero a la vez vivas por la lluvia que aun caía erráticamente, el viento sorteando obstáculos, el agua siendo succionada por las raíces… pero sobre todo, ese brillante halo de luna que hacía visible el tétrico escenario._

_Contemplé la fría quietud del gran jardín; no recordaba del todo lo que horas antes había sucedido. No sabía por qué estaba ahí esa noche en particular. No sabía nada a ciencia cierta. _

_Lo extraño es que no me sentía ansioso por descubrirlo. _

_Pasé mi mirada por la escalinata de mármol; ahí, entre la hojarasca, unas gotas de sangre se mezclaban lentamente con el lodo. Había señales de lucha, allí donde el lodo se distribuía en forma de pisadas de bota, allá donde la sangre coagulada demostraba que su dueño había estado vivo, por allá, donde la hojarasca estaba revuelta y apachurrada contra el mármol._

_Pero todo eso tampoco me hacía sentir incómodo. _Borré esa línea de forma automática y continúe leyendo.

_Recorrí el jardín, totalmente excitado, hasta llegar a la enorme construcción de roca. El mausoleo en el centro del jardín permanecía con las puertas abiertas. Las paredes estaban arañadas y yo podía sentir leves atisbos de imágenes golpear mi mente._

_Aquel mausoleo me hipnotizaba. Era como si sus altos muros permanecieran llamándome. El eco de mis pasos se fue haciendo ronco y largo a medida que me acercaba a la enorme puerta. _

_La loza removida estaba a un lado, cuarteada como si la hubieran arrojado desde una gran altura. El oscuro interior era insondable, pero el susurrar sensual del viento me impulsaba a entrar en él. Casi creí escuchar un levísimo murmullo susurrando mi nombre._

_Al dar el primer paso, una brisa fría llegó a mi rostro. Alcancé a percibir un olor de allá abajo. Instintivamente me acerqué hasta vislumbrar lo que parecían unas escaleras de roca. Apoyé con cuidado mis descalzos pies en el primer escalón. _

_Bajé los casi cincuenta escalones hasta el fondo del mausoleo, que parecía una cripta secreta y que era tal su oscuridad que me llenó los ojos y tardé en acostumbrarme a la escaza visibilidad. No obstante, una vez acostumbrado, pude verlo todo, y entonces pasó. Ahí, parado en el que debía ser el escalón 47, recordé lo que había sucedido entre esos mudos muros de roca. _

_»Escuché con claridad, de nuevo, la voz de aquellos jóvenes insensatos, susurrando mientras se acercaban a mí. Había escuchado sus pasos desde mi molesto ataúd. Había conseguido olfatear su vívida sangre desde que penetraron en el jardín, cruzado la verja adentrándose a terreno privado y… prohibido._

_Era algo único, mágico, algo que no recordaba haber sentido jamás. Nunca había tenido una razón para querer despertar. Mi corazón se había vuelto loco, latía con fuerza contra mi pecho… y, desperté._

_La curiosidad había atrapado a ese jugoso par. Estaban ebrios, -por lo menos lo suficiente como para entrar a una casa ajena y bastante tenebrosa – eran jóvenes, e inexpertos, una combinación que jugaba a mi favor. _

_Querían explorar la casa abandonada con ricas fachadas, y el enorme mausoleo que había pertenecido a la excéntrica familia Potter, cuya locura les había llevado a la muerte. O eso creían ellos. _

_Habían penetrado en la fortaleza que representaba mi tumba en la hacienda Saint Charles, y se habían acercado a mí._

_-"Shh"-. Mis sentidos callaron al instante. Era un frenético miedo de mi mismo que se anticipaba al todo y a la nada y que me mantenía silenciado. Algo que presentía y no podía explicar. _

_De pronto quería arrojarme al escalón y balancearme como un niño, pero en lugar de eso, seguí bajando los tres últimos escalones. _

_Movilicé mis pies por la estancia y contemplé el desesperanzador escenario; todo estaba roto y silencioso, y aun así ya sentía cierto morbo. Allí había una clase de susurro abrazador que se revolvía en mi nuca subiendo a mis oídos. _

_Choqué entonces con algo en el suelo. Al bajar la vista y ver los dos cuerpos secos, sin vida, tirados en desorden uno sobre el otro, ambos con los ojos abiertos, la expresión de terror en sus rostros, las manos crispadas, las bocas en un eterno grito mudo… logré comprender con exactitud cómo había despertado. Ellos me habían brindado el retorno a mi vida mientras yo les arrebataba la suya. _

_Los había matado y me había condenado de nuevo al vacío de la eternidad desoladora que ataría mi vida por siempre. Por algún motivo, ese "de nuevo" me desgarró el pecho. _

_Había negado mi único resquicio de lado humano y me había abandonado a los instintos de mi vampiro interno… y ahora tendría que cargar con la culpa de ello. _

_El cuerpo que estaba más arriba estaña desnudo; yo tenía su ropa puesta. Sentí asco del pantalón de licra y la camisa estampada de forma alocada._

_Me llevé las manos a la cara cubriendo mis ojos. No quería mirar, pero podía verlo con toda claridad en la oscuridad de mis ojos cerrados._

_Me vi a mi mismo despertar y matar, desgarrar su blanda piel con total locura, con un goce escandaloso que ahora atormentaba mi pecho._

_-Y ¿ahora qué?-. Pregunté en voz alta. La única respuesta que obtuve mi el eco de mi propias voz volviéndose más baja y tenebrosa, que susurraba por la estancia y se dispersaba a mi alrededor. Exaltado y ansioso, me derrumbé sobre los dos cuerpos que, destrozados y sin vida, yacían frente a mí incitándome a la locura. _

_Estaba aturdido. _

_Permanecí en esa postura lo que me pareció una eternidad, de pronto no lograba escapar de la terrible visión de lo sucedido. Mi respiración se fue agitando. _

_Un golpe… _

_En mi mente sólo podía ver las escenas de mi hambre desatada._

_Dos golpes…_

_Su corazón latiendo para luego detenerse para siempre._

_Tres golpes…_

_Nada. _

_Y mi pecho comenzó a subir y a bajar violentamente. Yo no recordaba nada más, sólo el jardín, su muerte, el hallazgo de sus cuerpos… y nada más. _

_Lentamente, una desesperación comenzó a crecer en mi interior, estaba ofuscado. Sentí angustia, y el miedo hacía que mi corazón desbocado comenzara a golpetear en mi cabeza. El dolor fue creciendo cada vez más hasta que le sentí punzar con fuerza entre mis sienes. Enumeré en mi mente las tres únicas cosas que sabía sobre mí:_

_Esa era mi casa… mi tumba. _

_Acababa de despertar de mi sueño para matar a dos personas._

_Era un vampiro y no lograba recordar nada más. _

_Sabía, por algún motivo ajeno a mí, que mis memorias se habían perdido. Que sí habían existido y yo las había perdido. Eso era angustiante, y la angustia se movía sobre mí agobiándome y regodeándose en mi desasosiego. _

_Comencé a correr sin dirección, agitado, elevando gritos desgarradores que sólo yo escucharía. _

_Un súbito mareo me obligo a calmarme. Presioné mi cabeza y entrecerré los ojos. Debía clamarme. Respiré una y otra vez, profundamente, hasta sentir que el mareo cedía y mi respiración y latidos se regularizaban._

_¿Era normal para un vampiro enloquecer así? No podía configurar una respuesta. _

_Miré el lugar a donde había llegado._

_Aquel era mi santuario. Ese era mi lecho. Ese era mi ataúd imperito sobre su base de cemento. Estaba abierto y frío._

_Tenía que haber algo ahí, algo que me dijera quien era. Sabía mi nombre puesto que la voz susurrante lo había mencionado y yo le había respondido de inmediato. _

_-Harry.- Repetí en voz alta.- Harry Potter.- _

_Pero en cuanto al resto… debía encontrar ese _algo _que me contaría todo. _

_Comencé a recorrer mi mausoleo, buscando. Las preguntas zumbaban en mi cabeza a la espera de sus múltiples respuestas. Estaba algo aturdido, y mientras recorría el mausoleo, el pesar se fue muriendo hasta liberarme de ese extraño trance. Me decidí, encontraría _todas las respuestas.

_Encontré otro ataúd no muy lejos del mío, pero estaba vacío y lleno de telarañas. Entre las esquinas estaba una araña, expectante a que su presa cayera dentro de la red de muerte que había tendido. Su ocupante vampírico, sin embargo, se había ido hacía ya bastante tiempo, pues no había más que un leve olor a polvo y antigüedad. Frustrado, pateé el ataúd y al deshacerse en un fino polvo, descubrí una puerta bajo él. _

_El agujero negro estaba en el piso y su fin se perdía tan abajo en el piso que casi no era visible. Tenía un marco ornamentado con grecas de estilo cuneiforme. Inmediatamente leí el mensaje y lo desdeñé. _

"_No has de pasar por aquí." No me amedrentaba en lo más mínimo, por el contrario, era como si el mensaje era para alejar a otros de mí. _

_-Si esto va al infierno… entonces pronto conoceré todas mis respuestas.- Y entré._

El timbre de la campanilla del internado resonó haciendo eco en el baño. Pegué un brinco involuntario y solté un gritito. Tendría que conseguir un terapeuta de seguir escribiendo algo como eso, y no quería ni imaginar lo que mi madre diría de comentarle el estilo de escritura que se había vuelto mi prioridad.

Pero ahí estaba el gusanillo de la duda. Quería más de Harry y su vampírica mente rota, con todo y lo ridículo que sonaría de decirlo en voz alta. Pero ahora tenía clase y no podía darme el lujo de provocar a Albus Dumbledore para arruinarme la suerte que aparentemente estaba de mi lado ese año.

Me puse de pie y corrí al dormitorio para tomar mis cosas justo cuando la prole de somnolientas alumnas comenzaba a salir de los dormitorios.

Llegué tarde a la primera clase de redacción en prosa porqué cuando regresé al baño para ducharme, todo estaba atascado al límite. Tarareé una canción con aburrimiento mientras esperaba que Luna me hiciera el favor de guardarme su sitio para apurarme, pero se me calló el alma al suelo cuando vi salir a Pansy en lugar de Luna y descubrí que ninguna de esas personas era alguna de las que ya conocía cuando estaba en el otro piso.

Pansy salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla rosa, con su cabello corto y negro mojado y la piel pálida limpia y lustrosa, y pasó justo a un costado de mí, pero no se dio por enterada, - o no quiso hacerlo – de que yo estaba ahí. De todos modos no podría culparla, aun queriendo, de mi retraso, ya que yo me había demorado más de lo necesario guardando el cuaderno en mi cuarto. Y me molestaba saber que el absurdo atraso era por culpa de un personaje de ficción del que no sabía nada.

Estupefacta me di cuenta de que aun no podía visualizarlo en mi mente. ¿Cómo sería Harry Potter, el vampiro sin memoria? Y peor, ¿qué es lo que pasaba con él? ¿Por qué no tenía memoria? ¿Qué haría cuando saliera del mausoleo? –Por qué era obvio que no podría quedarse ahí, ¿o sí?- ¿atacar a los humanos o dejarlos vivos? ¿Qué pasaría con él?...

Bufé molesta al notar que no sabía más de él de lo que había leído en mi cuaderno. Rebusqué en mi memoria subconsciente para saber si ya tenía algo planeado para él, pero no encontré nada, lo que sólo me hizo sentir más curiosidad sobre él.

A veces deseaba poder ser verdadera dueña de esas historias que escribía. Se supone que un autor sabe desde antes que es lo que le ocurrirá a su personaje, sabe que pasará, que le deparará la pluma, o por lo menos tiene una idea mesurada de ello. Pero en mi caso, jamás sabía lo que pasaría con los personajes de mis historias.

Yo sólo ponía la mano sobre una hoja de papel y esta se llenaba como por arte de magia sin que mi cerebro realmente procesara mucho de lo que escribía. Era como si mi mente escribiera sólo una palabra y al escribir la siguiente –así fuera una simple conjunción – se borraba el resto y sólo recordaba la palabra del presente.

Antes parecía fabuloso, por qué yo me volvía mi propio lector y fan al tener que leer lo que escribía para conocerlo, pero ahora no estaba tan segura.

Luego de la humillación de las risitas durante aquella primera hora, Luna y yo corrimos –literalmente- a clase de cultura del siglo XVIII, donde el profesor Ernesto Sandoval, un mexicano brillante con un doctorado en Historia, atiborró mi mente con información. Luego de la inflamación cerebral apenas y escuché lo que la profesora de gramática chillaba con su aguda voz, y me dediqué a mirar su espalda –que siempre era visible durante la clase –y a mi cuaderno alternadamente.

La lluvia atosigó los cristales cinco minutos antes de que sonara el timbre del descanso, y al abrir la puerta del salón el pasillo estaba tan mojado que la profesora estuvo a punto de caer.

No había mucho que hacer, pues era el primer día. Decidí que no tenía ganas de trabajar en un cuento para la clase de prosa, así que utilizaría uno de los que ya tenía y sólo lo revisaría para comprobar que no fuera una mala redacción. Saqué la carpeta donde guardaba los cuentos que inventaba, pero bastaba con leer el inicio para saber que el cuento contaba cosas extrañas… cosas extrañas de mis sueños, así que comencé a sacar tantas hojas que Luna se detuvo de estar mirando a los chicos de arquitectura y me miró con rostro irritado.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- Interrogó riéndose de mí.

-Busco algo que darle al profesor de redacción en prosa.-Contesté mientras clasificaba en "montañitas" las redacciones. Luna tomó una del primer montón y comenzó a leerla a pesar de que quise detenerla.

_-__"A Salvo"-_ Leyó en voz alta al tiempo que se reía de mí y mis intentos por acallarla. –"_Tal vez si fuera demasiado pedir en mi vida un poco de consideración y de paz. Pero lo cierto era que de entre todos los terrestres los dioses sentían particular odio hacia a mí y en definitiva no se tentaban el corazón para hacérmelo saber. Ellos no se andaban con rodeos. Sentado en la barra del "Red Pub" con una Heineken en la mano y un cigarrillo en la otra, decidí que estaba cansándome de no contar tan siquiera con un poco de paz." _ Un poco melodramático, ¿no crees?- Me miró imitando a la perfección el rostro de nuestro profesor de prosa. –"_Recordaba los días en que el fresco sabor de una cerveza fría y de un buen tabaco antes de regresar a casa lograban calmar mis apuros. Pero aquel tiempo era lejano, como una estrella que se burla de mí con su brillo que dista de mí, tan lejana como el infinito._ –Chaqueó la lengua y prosiguió. Yo me levanté de mi asiento e intenté arrebatarle la hoja, pero Luna se puso de pie y puso su mano en mi rostro alejándome de ella.

-Basta Luna.- Le susurré jalándole el brazo. Habíamos atraído la mirada de unos cuantos a nuestro alrededor y les sonreí al tiempo que me acodaba la blusa jalándola hacia abajo. Luna se sentó de nuevo y me jaló el brazo para sentarme justo a ella en una banca tan pequeña que, a pesar de que ambas éramos delgadas, estábamos algo apretadas.

-Es bueno, Herms, no sé por qué te niegas a aceptar que tienes talento.- Sus ojos seguían clavados en el papel.

-Está bien, lo acepto pero ya dame esa cosa.- Me ignoró ampliamente y retomó la historia ahora realmente interesada.

_-"El atrezo de beber de la botella, de calar el cigarrillo entre mis dedos…eran costumbres de una vida humana que había dejado de ser real para mí. El sabor del tabaco, antes anhelado y delicioso, era como el de fruta podrida que se deshacía en mi boca, el licor que hacia mis días llevaderos, quemaba mi garganta como aguarrás sin dulzura ni gracia, y lo peor, el elixir de un sabor que cantaba en mi garganta, tan lejos, tan cerca de mis posibilidades. Y tan prohibido como pocos."-_ Al escuchar esa parte, me quedé hecha una estatua. No recordaba cuando lo había escrito, pero las palabras que Luna había leído me hacían revolución en la cabeza, y pronto me dejé llevar para imaginar lo que ella decía.

_-"Los humanos a mi alrededor no sabían en definitiva nada sobre supervivencia. El sentimiento de que deben alejarse de mí, que ignoraban con tanto ímpetu, era si acaso lo único que podría salvarlos si yo decidiera que aquella sería su última noche. Pero me adoraban, pues de entre todas las cosas que ellos conocían yo era lo más bello que ellos había visto en toda su vida. La belleza, sin embargo, no es siempre sinónimo de bondad, no es la benevolencia que los griegos le otorgaban ni mucho menos la gracia que supuestamente rebosa en mi alma y que ha surgido a mi aspecto. "No siempre es como en las películas, en las que generalmente el guapo actor es el bueno" Pero también había de monstruos a monstruos._

_»La tortura que mi dieta significaba había tomado su cargo en mí, casi como yo lo había hecho con las vidas humanas enfurecido por la "no-vida" a la que me había relegado. Un destino que yo no había pedido y que mucho menos había deseado._

_En mi ignorancia había recreado la idea de las posibilidades. La vida eterna que me llenaría de sus manjares. Pero al igual que la rutina, la grandeza se vuelve llana. Aún las cosas más bellas se vuelven tinieblas en medio de la desolación del alma._

_Yo había visto a mi pueblo sucumbir. Había visto la guerra, las calles cubiertas de muerte, tantas que incluso alguien como yo sentiría nauseas. Me había despedido de mis vivencias, las había visto desfilar hasta el olvido convirtiéndose en recuerdos inexistentes para los ahora vivos. Yo no existía. Nadie me recordaba. Y Ely, mi amada esposa, había muerto en la desesperación de mi búsqueda. "¿Dónde está Draco?" Sollozaba mi Elizabeth cada noche, mientras yo en el rellano la contemplaba por horas. La tuberculosis la arrancó de mis brazos a los pocos años. Se había relegado a una vida que como lo mía no era vida. Se abandonó al sacrificio rogando a Dios que me regresara a su lado. Murió sin saber que yo ahí había estado, y que no fue Dios quien no me regresó a su lado, si no el amor que yo mismo le tenía y que me daba fuerza para mantenerla alejada.  
»El enojó rugió en mi interior, semejante como un volcán que al hacer erupción abre la tierra a su alrededor, así sentí mi pecho entreabrirse, como si desde el interior estallara. La gente sentada a mí alrededor en la barra miro curiosa. Supe lo que seguía a continuación, uno de ellos se acercaría a preguntar, su mano en mi hombro con su pulso cantando tan cerca en mi oído sería la gota que derramó el vaso y en una ola de furia fatal yo lo mataría. Como a cualquier condenado. ¡No! Yo no quería eso. Antes de que mis instintos terminaran conmigo, decidí alejarme. Repetí en mi mente las palabras de aquel viejo párroco que en mis secretas confesiones aún me apoyaba. "No hay delito si no hay objeto delictivo y delincuente, hijo." Pero el párroco no comprendía lo duro que era. No lograba vislumbrar la tentación que envenenaba mi cabeza. Dando pasos de una ebriedad que difícilmente alcanzaría algún día, salí del bar y me encaminé hacia la deriva."_

-¿¡Qué están haciendo?-Gritó una voz a nuestras espaldas y Luna y yo pegamos un brinco que terminó por regar las hojas en la mesa. Noté que habíamos estado hablando en susurros – o más bien ella lo había estado.- y que estábamos casi con las cabezas juntas. La voz que nos había hecho saltar era la de Ron, mi amigo el pelirrojo estridente y cómico que se creía el payaso electo del grupo.

Ron se acercó a nosotras y se colocó enfrente, en el lugar que yo había ocupado.

-Apuesto a que están viendo algo indecoroso.-sonrió.- Y luego juran y perjuran que somos nosotros los hombres los que pensamos más en sexo.-

-No seas absurdo Ron.-Espeté. –Sólo estábamos leyendo algo.- Luna asintió con fuerza y ambas guardamos silencio avergonzadas de habernos asustado tanto.

Reinó un silencio incómodo entre nosotros durante unos cinco minutos que nos sirvieron para desviar las miradas y observar el jardín en el que estábamos sentados, a unos escasos tres metros de la cafetería.

A Ron se le iluminó la cara un segundo y abrió la boca para decir algo –que seguramente sería una broma.- pero el timbre sonó entonces y los tres nos paramos para ir a clase.

Ron, que era fotógrafo se alejó caminando de espalda a paso distraído hacia el lado opuesto y se despidió repetidas veces en diferentes idiomas.

-Ciao, Bye, Tschüss, Sayounara…- hasta que chocó con un profesor que llevaba una caja repleta de diapositivas que volaron por el aire hasta terminar regadas en el piso. Luna y yo nos burlamos un poco y partimos a clase en silencio.

Yo iba pensando en las hormigas que habitaban por debajo del pasto, y no presté atención a nada cuando entré en el salón. Era un muy mal inicio de clases si no podía concentrarme en el primer día, pero tampoco representaba una gran pérdida ya que los profesores parecían haber retornado al preescolar y nos habían hecho presentarnos con absurdas dinámicas. Luna se sentó junto a mí, y cuando el profesor me señaló preguntando mi nombre, ella me susurró la respuesta y respondí sin pensar si quiera en las palabras absurdas que estaba diciendo.

-Soy Hermione Jane Granger y soy hermosa como un halcón.- cuando hube terminado de decir eso me sentí estúpida, pero enseguida le tocó a Luna y ella respondió aburrida pero con seguridad:

-Soy Luna Lovegood y soy lista como un leopardo.- Nada de eso tenía sentido, y todos lucían claramente aburridos por la dinámica, pero el profesor parecía encantado.

-Ser lista como un leopardo, ¿puedes creerlo?- Me susurró Luna mientras el interrogatorio seguía con el resto de los asistentes a clase.

-Al menos no eres hermosa como un halcón vanidoso y bobo.-Me quejé matándola con la mirada.

-Fue todo lo que se me ocurrió, date de santos a que estuve dispuesta a ayudarte.- me reprendió con el seño fruncido. - ¿De a qué va todo esto de todos modos?-

-Quizá sea una forma de despertar la creatividad.- Contesté no muy convencida y ella bufó. Me reí de su expresión.- Vale, quizá sea un modo de hacer que mañana ya no vengan tantos alumnos a esta clase. Quizá el profesor usa esta dinámica para hacer que la gente pase de su materia y él tenga menos problemas.- Eso pareció convencerla.

-Oye, ¿y si seguimos leyendo?-

-¿Qué?, ¿bromeas?- Negó con la cabeza.- ¿Y si nos descubren?-

-Pues sacamos los créditos de esta materia del horario y tomamos otra, al fin y al cabo eso es lo que él quiere y, además, esta es sólo la semana de "toma de decisiones".- Luna llamaba así a la primera semana de clases en las que ningún maestro tomaba asistencia y casi ninguno – salvo molestas excepciones- dejaban tarea. Era una semana para tantear terreno; los maestros a nosotros y nosotros a los maestros. Funcionaba para hacer planes durante el semestre y saber quién nos haría la vida imposible.

Me mordí el labio, indecisa, y volteé a ver al maestro, pero él estaba en la luna, o en algún personaje con talento animal, y no nos prestaba atención, así que asentí y Luna sacó de su bolsillo la hoja con el texto. Me recriminé por no haber notado que ella lo había guardado, pero me dispuse a escuchar.

-"_Las calles de una ciudad se conocen vagando por ellas, adentrándose entre sus murallas, resguardándose bajo el confort de sus memorias. La soledad es el plato fuerte de aquella ciudad costera. Sus muros fríos y abandonados respiran el adiós de un cariño pasado. Caminan por la senda de un siglo al que no pertenecen._

_Como Helm no hay para caminar a solas, el dolor de sus ruinas te acompaña, te acoge en el dolor del reproche. Caminando aquella noche de abril de camino hacia la rutina, los latidos de aquellos corazones prohibidos parecían inexistentes, sólo eran molestos zumbidos._

_»Mis pies avanzaban hacia donde costumbre, con el trayecto memorizado en la inconsciencia. En una mano el atrezo de una ridícula botella de cerveza y en la otra el tacto arenoso de las paredes envejecidas._

_Me reí de mi necesidad de tratar de embriagarme; como si el destino fuera a tomarme en consideración un instante, y olvidándose de mí pesar un momento me fuera a dejar sucumbir en el vicio. Pero no, el destino al igual que los diose,s me odiaba como a un cruel enemigo. Yo no tendría la fortuna de la ligereza de mi "alma" alcoholizada. Si es que aún conservo una._

_¡Y aún así cargaba la estúpida botella, como si fuera a responder a mis suplicas!_

_El callejón por el que mis pies habían transitado cada noche desde hace más de ciento treintaiséis años estaba iluminado por candiles oxidados y empañados._

_El viento azotaba la ventana de alguna casa cercana. Al fondo se veía la casa que mi corazón ya muerto y entumecido añoraba._

_Sentí la presión del recuerdo conforme me acercaba. Era grande, de tres pisos, amplia y con fachada acaramelada._

_»Entre con cuidado, como siempre hacia, como si los fantasmas fuesen a darme la bienvenida. Empolvada, al final de un oscuro pasillo permanecía una silla, tapis color vino tinto de suave terciopelo ennegrecido por el tiempo, a su lado había una alta mesa de noche, con un viejo florero roto al centro, y una foto también empañada con dos personas sonriendo. Yo solía pasar los amaneceres en aquella casa, ocultándome de la virtud de la luz que desde hacía mucho tiempo me había sido negada._

_Y la rutina continuaba. Me senté en la casi desbaratada silla, con las piernas estiradas, y miré la foto. Desde el vidrio empañado que yo mismo había puesto hace apenas medio siglo, sonreía el rostro de una joven mujer, y de su esposo. Olvidé el rostro severo que algún día me perteneció y contemplé en silencio las facciones soñadoras que Elizabeth tenía. Su cabello oscuro le caía por los hombros, su piel morena no se notaba en la foto a blanco y negro, pero yo la recordaba como a pocas cosas. Tenía unos labios anchos, rebosantes, hermosos. Y unos ojos claros y limpios que la volvían aún más hermosa._

_"¡Ah! El dolor no es dolor"_

_»Cerré mis ojos relajándome un poco. Estaba hambriento. Entre tanto movimiento aquella noche no me había alimentado y lo único en lo que podía pensar en aquel momento era en aquellos corazones latiendo tan cerca de mí en el pub. La sangre que bombeaba y recorría en sus venas. Como el canal de agua más pura y deliciosa del planeta. ¡No! Era mejor aún. _

_El impulso de imaginar mis labios uniéndose a sus venas, de sentir el cálido sabor por mi garganta, provocó que casi cayera de mi silla. El sonido del silencio golpeaba mis oídos, aturdiéndome._

_No era paz, la tranquilidad del absoluto silencio, no era paz. Y en medio de mi desesperación deseé que mi locura se hiciera vigente y se mostrara a base de sonidos. Un ruido, una voz. Un fantasma suplicando ayuda, lo que fuera._

_-Draco.-No, esa voz no. _

_-Vete de aquí Harry.-_

Sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé sobre la hoja y se la arranqué a Luna de las manos, que se quejó molesta. Releí el nombre que Luna había dicho dos veces y seguí sin creérmelo. No podía ser el mismo vampiro en ambas historias. Era absurdo.

Luna no me habló durante el resto de la clase, y su enojo perduró aún cuando salimos juntas y nos sentamos juntas en la siguiente clase. Estaba enfurruñada, bufaba y hacía muecas intentando que yo notara que estaba molesta, y su seño se fruncía arrugando su tersa y pálida piel, haciendo esos ojos azules aun más grandes de lo que el rímel los hacía. En su intento de enojo se le calló el rubio cabello obre los ojos, y en lugar de quitárselo de la cara, se dedicó a resoplar aire por la boca moviendo el mechón que, cómicamente, siempre volvía a su sitio.

Me dio tanta ternura verla sentada, soplando el mechón, con los brazos cruzados tan apretados contra el pecho que se le arrugaba la blusa de un color azul rey, que casi estuve a punto de darle la hoja –guardada en mi bolsillo y doblada en cuatro hasta que casi se rompió el papel- y dejarla que continuara leyendo, pero la verdad es que ni yo misma quería saber que había en el papel, y dejarla que lo leyera me ponía ansiosa como pocas cosas podían.

De todos modos debía hacer el intento de hacerla sonreír. No es que fuera muy afine a conseguir nuevos amigos, no me agradaba mucho la gente presuntuosa, -como los que estudiaban teatro-, o la gente mandona –como los cineastas-, o los vanidosos de diseño, o los locos de pintura abstracta… yo era… ¿cómo decirlo? Algo mamona. Y luna cumplía con la lista de escasos positivos en mi criterio. No podía darme el lujo de perderla.

No es que yo fuera una histérica antisocial. Tampoco era para tanto. Me llevaba bien con todos los anteriores, ciertamente saludaba a todos, les sonreía e incluso conversaba con ellos. Había asistido a fiestas y reuniones y les había ayudado en proyectos escolares, a ligar con alguien o a conocer a mis amigos y de ese modo "ampliar mis horizontes". Me había reído de sus bromas, había hecho yo misma unas cuantas, y había satisfecho nuestras necesidades de socializar… pero nunca me sentía completamente como «yo», no incluso con Luna o Ron, y muchas veces me había preguntado si alguien realmente llegaría a conocerme algún día, pero lo dudaba…

En ocasiones eso me ponía triste y me abatía un poco. Pero, la verdad, es que la mayoría del tiempo prefería que fuera así; me gustaba más mantenerme como una incógnita para el resto. Me agradaba ser un misterio, una duda apiñada en sus cerebros. Me agradaba el misticismo de mis personajes, su lado oscuro y sus pesares, y había aprendido a reconocerme en ellos y a tomar de ellos lo que me gustaba más.

No podía decir que hubiera únicamente una sola Hermione, y no me gustaría que Luna, Ron, y mucho menos los otros, me encontraran en uno de esos momentos de desquicio que me daban y sacaban mi verdadero lado a relucir.

¡Uno no puede ser sonrisas y festividad toda su vida! Yo ciertamente no podía ser así por más de un tercio de mi tiempo, y agradecía en el alma que Luna no fuera una hostigosa compulsiva de esas que te atosigan con preguntas hasta que te sacan la razón por la que te pusiste triste una noche de invierno cuando la lluvia deshacía los montoncitos de nieve de la ventana.

Ese pensamiento me hizo estremecer y decidí que haría que Luna me hablara de nuevo así tuviera que hacer el ridículo frente a toda la escuela.

Me devané los sesos durante toda la clase siguiente, e incluso tartamudeé cuando el profesor me preguntó mi nombre, pero Luna no se rió con el resto y eso me dio un aliciente para seguir intentando. Casi me reí de mi misma cuando, una hora después en el comedor, solucioné todo dándole la hoja diciéndole que se la regalaba si quería pero que me volviera a hablar.

Ron, que estaba mirándonos mientras comía su enorme hamburguesa, tenía una clara cara de "me-no-entender" que hizo que Luna se riera y se olvidara de todo.

Cuando terminé de desayunar- un par de sándwiches demasiado condimentados para mi gusto.- me puse de pie para irme a mi habitación a pensar en el proyecto de Dumbledore que comenzaría en pocos días. Luna, una vez contenta ya no quería que la dejara sola de nuevo, me rogó que me quedara pero decliné con resistencia puesto que ya no quería seguir dándole vueltas a la idea de lo que diría el dichoso cuento ese. Le recordé que tenía que escribir un cuento, a pesar de que tenía claro que no lo haría, y ella quiso devolverme el papel, pero le dije que no y me giré para salir del comedor. Cuando iba ya casi en la puerta, Ron me gritó desde el asiento:

-Mione, mátame pero no me dejes.- Se había puesto de pie y tenía las manos apretadas contra el pecho mientras estrujaba su rostro como si estuviera llorando. Su enorme nariz se puso roja de inmediato y Luna lo jalaba del suéter para obligarlo a sentarse. Lo ignoré olímpicamente rascándome la nuca para ocultar mi rostro, y desaparecí del comedor.

Di vueltas por los corredores del pasillo intentando evadir ese pensamiento en mi cabeza que pugnaba por salir a golpes de la caja lo guardaba. Mientras recorría los pasillos que ya me conocía de memoria, con los dedos resbalando por los muros y los ojos mirando sin ver lo que había a mí alrededor, me dediqué a pensar en nimiedades absurdas para distraerme.

Replanteé lo que vi en cada clase, pero luego de unos segundos me aburría y me decidía por continuar con la siguiente, y así lo hacía hasta que me aburría de nuevo y terminé por descartar esa actividad mental.

Luego me pregunté que habría para cenar e imaginé un delicioso estofado como el de mi madre, pero lo descarté rápidamente por qué el estomago comenzó a darme vueltas y los condimentos me destrozaron el estomago.

Hice nota mental de no volver a pedir el sándwich "zarandeado" y de comprar una grabadora de voz para las clases, pero luego de eso no hubo mucho que hacer y me di por vencida.

Deshice el moño que retenía el pensamiento agitado y éste salió rebotando como si estuviera eufórico.

-Harry.- Susurré comprendiendo y deduje que pasaría la tarde leyendo el resto de lo que había escrito.

_Mis pasos continuaron a través de un largo y estrecho pasillo. Por la forma en que mis_

_Pasos resonaban, era un piso de cemento. Las paredes estaban enmohecidas y se respiraba en el aire un penetrante olor a sangre seca y carne podrida. Había, entonces, alguien más que se había alimentado no hace mucho. _

_Después de mucho caminar, el pasillo llegó a su fin; un inmenso muro que superaba la altura del pasillo. Se abría hacia los lados formando otro largo camino más ancho que el anterior. Como no sabía a dónde llevaba, comencé a caminar pegado al muro. Todo estaba oscuro y mi única conexión con algo real, algo físico, era el muro. Así que no despegué mi mano del muro. Se sentía desboronar a mi tacto. _

_De pronto, el pasillo comenzó a angostarse. Mis pasos se oían como estruendosos choques de rocas y me estaba estremeciendo el ruido que provocaban._

_Pero la oscuridad junto al muro era acogedora, y comenzaba a adormecerme, me parecía que podía andar vagando junto a ese muro por siempre. Por toda la eternidad._

_-"Harry. No."-Dijo la voz susurrante. _

_Abrí los ojos lo más que pude, y la oscuridad se metió en ellos como si la pudiera absorber… todo se fue aclarando y pude ver mucho mejor. _

_La quietud se rompió en cuanto di el siguiente paso, como si al pasar justo por ese tramo se activara una alarma. Se oía un leve tamborcito, lento, acompasado… mis oídos lo absorbieron con excitación. _

_Sentí mis venas saltar a cada golpeteo, y su sonido fue aumentando con cada paso. Había dejado de ser un susurro y, ahora, retumbaba en mis oídos, como si quisiera ensordecerme. _

_Entonces comencé a correr al ritmo que marcaba el tambor. El suelo desaparecía bajo mis pies en un pasillo que, al parecer, nunca se acababa. La oscuridad se disipaba hacia una luminiscencia al final del pasillo. La luz se introducía serpenteante por el pasillo indicando el camino que debía seguir. _

_Ahora, el voraginoso pasillo, tenía un final. Un amplio arco estilo renacentista daba entrada a un nuevo lugar. La luz que entraba por su gran orificio provenía de una cámara al otro lado. De repente el sonido del tambor, que ya había alcanzado el frenesí, comenzó a apagarse manteniendo su ritmo cadencioso en susurros hasta agotarse por completo._

_Como si una punta afilada y cruel me apuñalara, el sonido que había dado sentido a mis pasos, se extinguió. _

_Me apoyé en el arco al final del pasillo, con la cabeza sobre los bordes labrados, con mis manos resbalando por la roca, tocando los laboriosos adornos._

_-¿Porqué para?-Susurré entregando mi diálogo al vacío.- ¡No pares!-_

_¿Hacia dónde debía ir ahora? El tambor ya no me decía hacia dónde correr y me sentí perdido. Ahí inmóvil, parado sobre la loza helada, me volví una estatua marmolea. Quizá eso era lo que yo era. Mi propósito en el mundo. _

_Me dejé caer hacia atrás y cerré los ojos intentando calmarme. Juraría que ya había oído ese tambor antes. ¿Dónde lo había escuchado? No conseguía recordarlo. Apreté los ojos, tenía que hacer algo por recordar todas esas cosas… me concentré._

_Vi mi caminar junto al muro, por el pasillo, mi llegada a la cripta, el jardín, la lluvia cayendo sobre mi piel, su «clap, clap» que me ensordecía haciéndome enojar. Fruncí la frente, molesto por el ruido. Regresé más y más, y entonces me vi despertar, mis ojos cerrados que se abrían abruptamente, hambriento, mis pupilas dilatadas… se escuchó un ruido… se acercaba a mí… era el mismo tamborileo… el tambor latía… el tambor…_

_-Es un corazón.-Abrí los ojos.-El corazón de alguien, vivo.- _

"_-Harry-. " Levanté la cabeza tan rápido que me golpeé la coronilla contra la pared. Era la voz que me había llamado. "-Harry, anahim da´lah him?" _

_-¿Qué?- Pregunté al vacío._

_Me puse de pie y entré a una habitación iluminada por antorchas. Los muros altos y de color arena estaban adornados con pinturas extravagantes. El techo abovedado parecía tan lejano como la luna que había visto esa noche. Un gran camino de fría loza cobáltica conducía hasta el frente de un tapiz que se elevaba varios metros del suelo. El tapiz tenía un emblema carmín; en el centro una llama y a su alrededor, enroscado alrededor, un dragón. Dentro de la llama se podía observar una rosa arder. Era majestuoso._

_En el suelo, a un costado del camino, tallado en la piedra del sueño, había un árbol genealógico que se extendía a lo largo y ancho hasta tocar los bordes de la habitación. _

" –_Harry, anahim da´lah him?-" __Cerré los ojos intentando comprender. Di traspiés hasta la pared y me aferré a ella. "-Harry, anahim da´lah him?-" _

_-¿Qué?- Volví a preguntar con los ojos aun cerrados. _

"_-Harry, anahim da´lah him? Anahim da´lah him? Harry, anahim, anahim, Harry?" _

_-¡¿Qué?-_

"_Harry ¿dónde estás?"- Abrí los ojos por el impacto. "Harry, ¿Dónde estás?-"_

_-Aquí.-Susurré._

"_-Sígueme, Harry, Sígueme"_

_La voz me llevó a través del camino de loza, e incluso a través del enorme tapiz. Caminé por una habitación oscura, y a cada paso que daba se incendió una antorcha. En cada pared brillaban los rostros secos y fríos de centenares de personas que me miraban como si quisieran calcinarme con sus ojos, aún así, todos eran simples cuadros sin vida. Justo entonces vi mi rostro en uno de ellos. _

_Bajo el marco, una pequeña placa, informaba:_

_Harry James Potter Evans. _

_Heredero del Clan._

_Hijo de James Potter, -descendiente de Zane Potter y Marjorie Vigée, hija primogénita de Zhajar, quien nos dio el don.- y de Lilith Evans. _

_Acerqué una mano para tocar el lienzo pero la voz me llamó de nuevo, desesperada. Levanté el rostro y entonces vi un hombre. Su cabello era tan oscuro que parecía como si la oscuridad se le hubiera pegado en el cuero cabelludo tanto como en el corazón. Una fugaz ira me carcomió el pecho, y mis puños se crisparon con rapidez._

_-Hola Harry.-Me sonrió con cinismo. Había una maldad líquida palpable en sus ojos. _

_-Padre.-Musité, sin saber ni siquiera por qué le odiaba tanto._

_-Parece que tu madre está llamándote con desesperación.- Sonrió de nuevo. Su voz era grave y había un siseo escondido por debajo del sonido de su risa. _

_-¿Mi… madre?-Otro nuevo siseo se escuchó por el lugar, y una mueca sustituyó lo que debería ser una sonrisa. Para mi total molestia, pude entender porqué resultaba tan cautivador, y el fulgor del sentimiento del odio se expandió por mi pecho, abarcando cada órgano hasta liberarse con el sentimiento de ira pura. _

_Un leve recuerdo de un mundo diferente intentó filtrarse por mi mente. La sonrisa disimulada de un rostro impoluto, de cabellera, cejas y pestañas de color del fuego cuando las llamas son rojizas, y los ojos verdes de mirada profunda, provocó un vuelco intenso en mi corazón. Mi madre._

_La imagen había obstruido mi visión de la realidad, y cuando levanté los ojos de nuevo, mi padre ya no estaba en el sitió donde había permanecido durante nuestra "conversación"._

_Miré en derredor con los ojos entre cerrados, escrudiñando la oscuridad que rodeaba todo y barriendo cada centímetro con la mirada, esperando su ataque. Pero él no estaba allí. Sus pasos se habían desvanecido, casi por completo, pero el aroma vaporoso de su paso por la habitación llegaba aún entre el oxigeno. Cerré los ojos y me concentré, pendiente de cada cambio a mí alrededor, y noté como el aroma subía con el polvo y se deshacía mezclándose con los otros aromas de la habitación. Seguí el aroma de su cuerpo a través del laberinto sin sentido que me significaba aquella casa… no, tumba era un mejor nombre, y elevé la mirada hacia la salida esperando mirar su espectral espalda, o escuchar su risa siniestra para no sentirme como un animal solitario buscando a un compañero de su manada. Pero aquella descripción a penas y comprendía lo que realmente quería explicar de mis sensaciones, pues las palabras no siempre son justas o adecuadas para la sensación "exacta". Lo que yo sentía por James, mi padre, no era el compañerismo levemente interesado de quien busca a alguien en sintonía que comprenda la soledad de la especie, tampoco era el sentimiento de cariño lo que me motivaba a seguirle… era algo más bien intuitivo, algo que se siente debajo de la garganta y que se refleja en cada espacio vacío del estomago. _

_Supervivencia._

_La certeza de que aquel que es tu igual, sabrá responder a las dudas que tu cabeza genera con las que él ya posee, así que seguí a mi padre, aún cuando eso me hacía sentir un resentimiento frío sobre mí. _

_La siguiente habitación supuso un nuevo reto que no contemplé. El aroma se había disuelto por completo con un nuevo aroma que se arrebujaba perezosamente a mí alrededor. El aroma se prendió de mí y bloqueó mi sentido del olfato tal como si esa fuera su función. Y lo era._

_El mareo subsecuente era un aviso, una advertencia que gritaba: "Aléjate" pero que se convertía, lentamente, en una invitación. Había un ambiente que complementaba el sentimiento, un aire de funesta muerte y sangre, de herida y persecución, y el sentimiento se agrandaba sobre ti, arremetiendo en las defensas como si quisiera arrastrarte tras su tenebrosa y lóbrega fuente._

_Sangre. _

_El rastro brillante de rojiza muerte, era un rastro de migajas pegajosas y sinuosas que se revolvía al polvo y que se extinguían en vida al tocar el aire. Florecillas que representaban el goteo de una herida se alejaban más allá de la oscuridad de la habitación, hacia una nueva entrada, sin puerta o intento de contención alguna, que impidiera el paso._

_Seguí el rescoldo de la sangre de mi padre, contemplando anonadado las rosas que se formaban rápidamente con las gotas. Y aterrado comprendí que el vejete estaba intentando desangrarse, sin un motivo que pudiera representar la lógica para mí._

_Corrí hacia la oscuridad del final de la habitación, que terminaba en una vorágine oscura y atrapante, y entonces lo vi d nuevo._

_James Potter, heredero directo del clan, estaba de pie dando vueltas alrededor de un ataúd ornamentado. Parecía tranquilo; mantenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su antiguo pantalón roído. Daba pasos alargados, pero lentos, alrededor del ataúd de roca. Paró su marcha, sacó un reloj de bolsillo –al que dio cuerda.-y tomó una espada del suelo._

_El brillo de la espada era una ilusión de poder, un estallido de fortaleza y adquisición. Su brillante filo reflejaba las antorchas, y las llamas refulgían en la hoja visible, como si danzaran en su interior y no fuera. Era ciertamente alucinante. _

_La fina hija emitía un seco pero resonante sonido al ser movida con delicadeza por las manos de mi padre. El chasquido agudo y distintivo del metal al roce del aire, se escuchaba desde la distancia con bastante claridad. _

_James la contempló ensimismado en su belleza pulcra y cruel, y entonces, con una sencillez espeluznante, retiró la tapa del ataúd con una sola mano. Tomó con delicadeza algo de su interior, un mechón de pelirrojo cabello poluto y ennegrecido, y lo posó en sus fríos labios para besarlo. _

_-Lilith.-susurró haciendo una reverencia y quitó del interior del ataúd lo que parecía ser una telaraña.-Tan hermosa como siempre.- Y lo era; era el rostro más perfecto que yo jamás había visto, el largo cabello caía a la altura de la cintura, y su piel blanca parecía mármol pulido, como el de una estatua de catedral realizada por un magnifico artista. _

_Estaba dormida. Sus parpados, apenas cerrados. Tenía cabello sobre la cara, y le caía como una cascada sobre la frente y el hombro. Y los labios rojos como pétalos de rosas, tersos. _

_Él apoyó su cuerpo inconsciente sobre su brazo y la contempló sin interés. _

_-Madre.- Susurré yo. Su rostro parecía inmortalizado en roca en mi memoria. Como un sueño que no puede ser borrado. _

_La espada en la mano de él parecía vibrar. El puño descubierto por completo, y la hoja reluciente, centelleando ante el movimiento._

_Colocó, entonces, una rosa entre las manos de ella, besó su frente por unos instantes y apretó en su mano la hoja de la espada. La herida cerrada dejó fluir sangre de nuevo, y la sangre goteó sobre la piel de ella, y resbalando por la hoja de la espada. James rasgó el vestido de ella, y antes de cubrir su mano herida, bebió su sangre. _

_El golpeteo del corazón de mi madre contra su pecho se aumentó y resonó hasta mis oídos. Su retumbar era atronador, y su ritmo había aumentado enormemente. _

_-Harry.-La creí susurrar. Pero sus labios no se habían movido._

_Mi padre acercó su rostro al de ella. Sus ojos enrojecidos parecían a punto de salir de sus orbes. Tenían un brillo extraño, había una furia implícita en su mirada oscurecida. Con solemnidad, él acercó sus labios a los de ella, y le dio a beber su propia sangre. Escuché la succión de ambos labios al disputar las preciadas gotas, y sentí el asco en la garganta. El ritmo de ambos corazones comenzó a elevarse como un tumulto, hasta que, finalmente, ambos acompasaron el ritmo y se unieron en la lentitud del susurro._

_Sólo entonces ella abrió los ojos nublados de lágrimas. _

_Los puños crispados estrujando la ropa de sus cuerpos._

_Las uñas alargadas encajándose en la roca del ataúd con desesperación._

_Parecía poseída. Su cuerpo se estremecía y un alarido salió despedido de sus labios. El sonido se repitió con un espantoso eco._

_-James.-Susurró. –James.-y parecía una súplica._

_-No, madre, Harry, soy Harry.-y sentí el golpe de la consciencia enmudecer mi sistema.-Adios, Madre.- Y la espada en su mano atravesó el cuerpo esbelto hasta chocar con la roca del sarcófago. _

- Será mejor que apagues esa luz si no quieres que te parta la cabeza.- Respingó una voz chillona. Di un respingó de susto por la voz estridente de Pansy. Levanté la vista del cuaderno que me mantenía absorta y contemplé como Pansy se metía en la cama. Aun lado de su cama, el despertador tenía un alarmante "1:30" que me dejó preocupada. No había notado lo absorta que estaba y había pasado de largo la cena por pura adicción. Sentí, entonces, un escozor en los ojos y me dio vergüenza de mi misma.

Aun así, intenté poner un pretexto para seguir leyendo, pero al mirar la página me di cuenta de que ese era el último párrafo escrito y me enfurruñé. Pero entonces recordé la escena que había leído, y sentí una punzada de angustia en mi estomago.

Podía sentir como el corazón me latía esquizofrénico, y el pulso rebotaba en el centro de mi garganta.

Pansy me miró un momento, con los ojos curiosos y, luego, sentí el desencanto de su desinterés. ¿Habría algo en mi expresión que la había hecho sentir curiosidad? Y si era así ¿Qué fue lo que vio?

No podía cree que fuera miedo, con todo y el temblor que me causó la imagen de Lilith siendo asesinada por su esposo.

Asesinada… pero, ¿Por qué?

La mente de Harry era un misterio y las imágenes que en ella veía eran entre interesantes y entre macabras. Ceñuda, intenté un último esfuerzo por conocer el futuro de aquella sombría idea. Se me ocurrieron varias cosas, pero ninguna pertenecía, en realidad, a la vida que se estaba creando entre páginas.

Todo lo que se me ocurría transcurría bajo la imaginación del lector y no bajo la certeza o deseo del autor. El subconsciente no me dictaba lo que debía saber de _ellos_ y quise intentar sacar la historia a flote poniendo el lápiz sobre el papel.

Pansy me asesinó con los ojos hasta que dejé el cuaderno sobre el buro y apagué la luz de la mesita. Escuché el sonido de sus sábanas mientras se acomodaba, pero yo permanecí sentada sobre la almohada.

Traía aun la ropa que había usado para ir a clases, y me la quité y la arrojé al piso sin pensar. Me metí en la sábana como pude y traté de relajarme y olvidar la historia.

Era obvio que yo no le agradaba a Pansy, y que nuestras relaciones se mantendrían al margen de la convivencia limitada al estudio. Mejor para mí, así no tendría que pretender en el dormitorio también y su imagen mental de mí no me arruinaría los planes mundanos o me detendría al querer hacer mi santa voluntad.

Eso me sacó una sonrisa.

Previne el hecho de mantenerme alejada de ella, pero no me complicaba mucho el trabajo el saber que ella se dedicaba al diseño de interiores.

Pff. ¡Como si eso fuera mucho más importante que la literatura!

Cerré los ojos intentando dormir. Y repasé lo que leí hasta decidir que esa noche quería soñar con él.

-Harry, Harry, Harry.-musité en mi mente intentando pre-programar mi cerebro.

Sí, esa noche soñaría con él.

-Si llegaste hasta aquí, Gracias por tu presencia.-


	4. Capitulo 2

_Camislafan__: _Muchas gracias por agregar mi historia en tus alertas XD es un placer.

_Diana D:_ Muchísimas gracias por leer y por agregar esta historia a tu alerta de favoritos, es un honor, y la verdad es que me has alegrado el día. Perdona, ¿Eres Di, la Di de la web?

_Percy:_ Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia. Me da gusto que te guste aun. XD Sí, Draco está en la historia porqué es parte de la vida de Harry, y bueno… ya conocerás a su familia. (XD es una larga historia) Snape va a ser importante en otro aspecto… ya lo verás también.

2.

El sonido del Violín aumento en un triste _crescendo_ que rasgó sus tímpanos vibrantes. Quizá por eso, o por el hecho de sentir la tristeza de aquella pieza nublándole la mente, se quitó los auriculares de los odios y los desconectó del aparato de música con la simpática figura de una fruta mordida en el reverso.

La fruta de la tentación ofrecía su secreto deleite con mejor calidad auditiva de la que esperaba pero, debía admitir, oír las composiciones de Beethoven en vivo, con él como director de orquesta había sido mucho mejor.

Había algo en su música que parecía ajeno a la humanidad. Una sensibilidad que abarcaba todo, no sólo lo humano, y él le agradecía al difunto sordo por aportarle unos cuantos sentimientos que sentir.

El callejón por el que caminada estaba casi vacío, debido a la hora o al mal tiempo que hacía últimamente. De hecho, en el mismo momento en que daba la vuelta para salir a la siguiente calle, el clima se puso más frío, -la temperatura bajó unos 2 grados más- la presión atmosférica cambio, y hasta pudo sentir la carga de Iones revoloteando en el aire.

Una tormenta. Una tormenta con muchos rayos. Eso es lo que él vaticinaba para esa noche.

Las hormigas a sus pies habían previsto el cuasi diluvio y corrían aceleradas hacia su hormiguero chocando entre ellas cuando el suelo se poblaba de obstáculos que no habían visto antes. Levantó la vista hacia la calle. Las parejas de empalagosos enamorados seguían enrollados en sus propias burbujas de rosado jabón, sin tomar a previsión la tormenta que los haría huir en unos segundos.

¿Dónde estaba el instinto? ¿Dónde la intensidad de aquella inteligente mente que podía anteponerse a cualquier cosa? El joven pasó a su lado sin mirarlos más, intentando desprender de sus oídos ese sonoro succionar de bocas, y olvidar ese aroma de primitiva reacción.

Se puso bajo cubierto en el abrigo de un toldo frente al bar al que asistía en noches como aquella, esperando. Cinco segundos después el aguacero se dejó caer sobre las calles, y la humedad invadió sus fosas nasales canalizando todos los demás aromas hacia el olvido.

Eso lo agradecía.

Las entorpecidas parejas revolotearon en busca de refugio corriendo por la acera lanzando risitas y grititos absurdos que le hicieron girar los ojos. Entonces, como si le leyera la mente el destino, una mujer llegó corriendo hacia el toldo, y con una disculpa se limitó a estrujarse el cabello y el suéter para quitarles algo de agua.

El cabello pelirrojo le llegaba por debajo de la oreja y dejaba al descubierto un moreno cuello de ánade. Era escasa de estatura pero con pies grandes, y las piernas largas aunque el dorso fuera corto. Ella sería esta noche.

Se acercó un poco a ella, y sin hablarle la joven lo miró de forma automática.

-Sé que me has estado buscando.-Dijo, y ella parecía decidir que decir al respecto.

- No puedes estar tan seguro.-respondió luego de analizarlo un poco. Se mordió el labio. Sí, me has estado esperando.

-Lo sé por qué yo te esperé a ti.-dijo él colocando su mejor mirada de encanto que tenía. Ella no era una chica enamoradiza, era más bien pasional, y entonces sonrió con la determinante seducción requerida y le susurró aun más bajo.-Anda, sé mi consuelo esta noche.-

Pasó delicadamente sus manos sobre la blusa negra de sedosa tela, presionando con los largos dedos los costados de su curvilínea figura.

La mujer dio un fingido respingo de indignación, y presionó la mano de él intentando detenerlo, componiendo en su rostro una mirada, perfectamente ensayada, de indiferente poco interés. Pero él podía ver detrás de todo eso, porque cada respuesta de su cuerpo le decía lo opuesto.

Cada jadeo reprimido.

Cada movimiento controlado.

Cada mirada derretida de sus ojos, le decía lo mucho que ella lo deseaba.

Y eso a él lo divertía mucho.

La música apiñaba cuerpos en la pista de baile, y el tableteo del tambor marcaba los pasos y los latidos de la gente en la sala. Ella estaba sudorosa y húmeda por la lluvia que la había hecho correr. La pista de baile no le atraía, pero sí un buen trago y una compañía animada.

Él había pagado las entradas y había seducido a la mujer tal como a ella le gustaba. Ella simplemente se lo debía. Le debía un poco de gratitud y de pago por todo ello. Era una ley básica.

Con suma delicadeza recorrió, entonces, con las yemas de sus dedos, la espina dorsal de su esquelética espalda, y el estremecimiento involuntario que convino fue imposible de eludir.

Entonces fue ella quien se arrojó sobre él, con las piernas entre abiertas sobre las suyas y las manos feroces reteniéndole por el cabello. Los labios sedientos en busca del lujurioso y húmedo tacto y el frenesí del erotismo que estallaba en un banal intento de pasión.

Era en ese momento, justo ahí, donde el alimentarse llamaba menos la atención.

Inclinó a la mujer hacia el asiento, y puso ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza sin dejar de besarla. Se permitió un poco de diversión antes de realizar su trabajo; retractó los prominentes colmillos de su sitio, y dentelleó el labio un poco, ella pegó un gemido e intentó apartarlo con una débil mano que impactó contra su pecho una y otra vez.

Se despegó un poco de los labios y lamió la herida. Sí, un buen buqué.

Ladeó un poco la cabeza de Laura, ¿o era Lorena? Y depositó su infausto beso. Un grito ahogado se abrió paso por su garganta, y el viento al pasar las cuerdas vocales hizo vibraciones que lo fascinaron. Bajo su cuerpo de hercúlea fuerza, ella se movía con mayor reticencia cada vez, y finalmente dejo de hacerlo adormecida por la ponzoña.

Entonces, el cálido elixir brotó.

La sangre se movía contra la piel, subiendo a la superficie, cálida y fragante. Moviéndose por las arterias entonando un canto que sólo él podría escuchar en aquella concurrida sala.

Relajó sus labios sobre la morena piel, succionando hacia afuera el precioso líquido ambarino, que manchó la piel al atravesarla.

La joven compañera se estremeció y jadeó sin poder controlar aquella última reacción. Y cayó inconsciente.

La primera gota de sangre cayó en su lengua y se disolvió, como siempre pasaba con la primera. Inmediatamente resurgió más, y el resto fue bebido hasta que sintió su cuerpo de nuevo con vida. Abandonó sobre el sofá el cascajo sin sentido que yacía bajo de él, y la contempló un momento.

No, no había nada de emoción ahí. Demasiado humano.

Se puso de pie y recogió su mojado saco del respaldo de la silla, lo colocó tras su hombro de forma casual y caminó hacia la barra. El cantinero ya lo esperaba con un Whiskey doble, que le tendió con una misteriosa sonrisa.

-Se ha quedado dormida.-dijo al cantinero.- ¿Puedes creerlo? Apenas estaba poniéndose interesante y ella se ha quedado dormida.-

-Quizá no eres tan interesante una vez que alguien te da un segundo vistazo Harry.-le respondió el corpulento hombre mientras retiraba las botellas que había usado para preparar la última bebida despachada. Le sonrió un poco.- Entonces… dime, ¿qué tal tu día?- Harry se volteó a mirar a la chica exangüe que yacía en el sofá del privado que había pagado con anticipación. No pudo evitar una cara de disgusto.

-Eh, sin ninguna novedad en el frente. Todo es pura rutina en esta aburrida ciudad.-

§.

_Comenzando con el silencio, ese lugar era aterrador. La bruma que parecía poder flotar en el aire, le segaba la vista, y sobre sus pestañas se creaban ligeras escamas, cada una más gruesa que la otra, pegando mis pestañas y tapándome los ojos. Los labios se fueron agrietando y la desértica garganta se calentó con un ardoroso aliento que hervía las cuerdas bucales impidiéndome pronunciar palabra. _

_Consternada, me atraganté con los intentos de aguar la lengua, ahogándome en la saliva pero sin sentir el descanso de la humedad en mi boca._

_Me tallé los ojos descarapelando la capa que me taponeaba la luz, pero las escamas se adherían alrededor de mis ojos, ampliando su extensión por el resto de mi rostro._

_Comencé a pensar en la rapidez con la que las escamas lograrían tapar mi nariz también, y en lo pronto que dejaría de respirar y luego, casi de inmediato, moriría. _

_Sentí como el aire se iba escapando de mi garganta y el letargo se exprimía sobre mi…_

-¡Nooo!- grité.

Cuando me levanté ya no había nadie en el dormitorio. Mis ojos vagaron por el dormitorio intentando sentirme familiarizada con algo. El susto me duró un poco, y luego sentí el corazón relajarse hasta perder ritmo. Debía acostumbrarme a esta nueva habitación pronto para evitarme malas mañanas como esta.

La noche anterior no pude conciliar el sueño hasta ya entrada la madrugada, y para gloria, o pena mía, según se vea, una vez conciliado el sueño, pasó sin ilusión nocturna.

Lo cual quería decir que no había gastado energías en ello, pero también quería decir que tampoco había soñado con Harry. Después de todo, mi intento de sugestión había errado.

_Debería preocuparte más el hecho de que no has pernoctado correctamente en dos días. _Me regañó la voz de la consciencia que en mi caso era muy parecida a la de mi madre.

¡Aw! Mi madre. ¿Cómo seguiría mi madre desde que me fui? Cerré los ojos e intenté recordar cómo era estar con ella, y las conversaciones que teníamos. Intenté congelar la cámara corrediza hasta antes del otoño del año pasado, cuando mi madre comenzó con los dolores del cáncer, pero la cámara se siguió de largo, y pude verla recostada en su cama, gimiendo por los dolores que le atezaban el cuerpo, con el rostro sudoroso y los pálidos labios apretados intentando contener los gritos que querían estallar desde su pecho. Con los ojos vidriosos y el cabello castaño emblanquecido por las tempranas e ingratas canas.

Me asustó verla así, y sentí un estirón en el estomago. Esa noche la llamaría para preguntar como estaba.

El despertador comenzó a sonar con fuerza con la estridente voz de un hombre que se oía bastante atolondrado. Era el despertador de Pansy, y yo, que odio la música POP no pude evitar sentir que la música me taladraba con un insulto inscrito.

_-Y seguimos aquí, en su estación favorita, son las ocho en punto y, ¡tenemos estreno! Misx ha sacado un nuevo single anoche que trae la cabeza de todos…_

Me pregunté si podría dispararle al despertador sin ocasionar un problema diplomático con la morena que dormía en el otro lado del dormitorio. Imaginé la cara que pondría si se me ocurría hacerlo y el rostro iracundo de Parkinson Pansy me resultó hilarante. Sin embargo, suponía que de verlo en vivo y en directo, la chica podría resultar incluso un poco aterradora.

Me puse de pie para apagar el despertador y entonces la música de aquella agrupación llegó hasta mis odios. Era una canción insulsa, de esas que no tiene ningún seso debajo, con ritmo repetitivo y coros fáciles de los que corean chicas gritonas en los conciertos, -de esas que traen carteles de: «Fulanito Vocalista quien sea que seas, cásate conmigo»-. Pero esa no fue la razón por la que me quedé estática, como tonta, en medio de ambas camas mirando el despertador.

La verdad es que ya había experimentado esa sensación de deja vu que atosigaba mi memoria y la bloqueaba al mismo tiempo. No era una sensación agradable, pero me hacía sentir misteriosamente perdida, y a veces eso me gustaba. La canción que sonaba en la radio era una canción que había escuchado durante la noche. La había escuchado durante varios segundos antes de que me despertara. Era la canción que pondrían en una discoteca o en algún bar, pero yo jamás la había oído antes, lo cual era obvio pues el hombre de la estación había dicho que el single había salido la noche anterior.

_No es la primera vez que esto te pasa, relájate. _Y cuando me di cuenta, la canción ya había terminado.

Pasé la ducha y el desayuno perdida en mi mente. Tenía la sensación certera de que me estaba perdiendo de algo importante, nuevamente, el qué, era la cuestión, y miré hacia atrás intentando recordar cuantas veces había tenido esa sensación con anterioridad. Desde aquel día en la ventana de mi habitación, comprendí. Miré la ventana del comedor principal y traspasé el vidrio para mirar fuera.

Mirar por las ventanas era una actividad tan común, ¿cómo podría haber significado algo en aquella ocasión en particular? Es decir, no miré por la ventana y vi un hombre matando a otro, o un accidente, o algo aterrador, ¡Vi una planta marchita! No era algo terrible. Sin embargo ahí estaba esa sensación de desasosiego que no me ayudaba a calmar el agujero en el estomago.

El panqueque en el plato, esponjoso y con la miel y la mantequilla en una combinación perfecta, dejaron de agradarme. Dejé el tenedor y el trinche a los costados del plato y le di un sorbo al café con leche. Era demasiado dulce, pero me hizo olvidarme del hoyo en el estomago y me lo tragué de un sorbo.

No quería prestar atención a mi mente. A veces ocurrían cosas muy malas cuando comenzaba a divagar. Liberar de forma desenfrenada el dialogo en mi cerebro podría provocar más problemas de los que solucionaba. No por nada repetía siempre eso de "Suponer no es bueno" –frase que decía muy seguido a mi amigo Ron.- pues realmente creía –y creo- que al suponer basas la información en tu propia imagen, y la puedes degenerar hasta volverla un sucio asunto tergiversado. Así pues, dejé el pensamiento y propuse a mi mente el reto de describir las cosas a mí alrededor. Era un ejercicio reconocido como propio de los escritores, pero yo era muy despistada en eso y describir nunca se me había dado bien.

Me concentré en la mesa en la que estaba engullendo en alimento. En la liza madera oscura y lacada que constituía la dura y maciza mesa. Las típicas marcas de la madera generaban ondas alargadas que se volvían gruesas en la punta. La lámpara en el techo dejaba destilar su luz sobre la mesa y la laca brillaba reflejando –opacada debido al tiempo- la luminiscencia de la lámpara de araña.

El piso era de loza, lo cual lo volvía convenientemente fresco en verano y condenadamente frio en invierno. Había lozas quebradas y los bordes parecían perfectos para esconder en ellos cartas delgadas que escondieran el misterio de un amor secreto. La loza era de tonalidades grises y estaba opaca a pesar de que había gente encargada de pulirla y encerarla.

Las paredes altas eran de un cremoso blanco amarillento. Estaban divididas en ocho por unas columnas decoradas con el orden Corintio de la arquitectura griega, trabajo de uno de los arquitectos iniciadores de la escuela, sin duda. La sombra de las columnas daba a la pared un aspecto muy profesional, y la luz que entraba por las enormes ventanas de la pared que daba hacia Oriente tapizaba casi toda la pieza.

El enorme y redondo reloj sobre la puerta principal era un espectáculo de taciturno y perene ritmo. No se escuchaba el sonoro tic tac por sobre el barullo de los estudiantes, pero cada media hora sonaba una suave melodía y cada hora el reloj dejaba sonar un campaneo muy agradable que avisaba a todos el inicio a clase sin el incómodo resuene de una chicharra.

Faltaban unos cuantos segundos para que la manecilla alargada se encontrara con el enorme doce, y la manecilla más pequeña estaba ya sobre el nueve. Contuve el aliento hasta que sonaron las campanillas y sonreí feliz de poder huir a clase.

La cafetería estaba cerrada a cal y canto, por lo que los salones se habían vuelto el único refugio entre clases para resguardarse de la torrencial lluvia y viento, que caía sobre el castillo. La lluvia caía en diagonal contra el edificio de literatura, adentrándose en los pasillos y empapando el pasto. La helada agua producía un alucinante sonido en los ventanales y el tronar de unos cuantos truenos a lo lejos ocasionaba tumulto en los estudiantes más nuevos que no estaban acostumbrados a la acústica del ala Este.

La lluvia estaba generando olas en el vidrio de la ventana, y la voz acompasada de la profesora de Cultura Literaria hacia de las suyas contra mi sentido de responsabilidad y me conducía al sopor. El aroma a tierra mojada me hizo sentir nostalgia de mi hogar, y reafirmé mi propósito de llamar a mi madre.

Las ramas húmedas de los árboles se tambaleaban a causa del viento, y las hojillas que aun quedaban de un temprano calor en época de invierno eran acosadas por las gotas de lluvia que amenazaban por tumbarlas. ¿Por qué estaba lloviendo tan pronto? Aun no era ni siquiera mediados de Febrero, pero las lluvias se habían vuelto un asunto cotidiano y no había mucho que se pudiera hacer al respecto.

El calentamiento global. Supongo.

Luna estaba en un asiento del frente, apuntando todo lo que salía de la boca delgada de la profesora. La nariz de mi rubia amiga estaba casi pegada al papel del cuaderno que usaba, y el cabello le caía sobre el papel. Mientras la luz escaseaba a causa de la lluvia, Luna debería reconsiderar usar sus anteojos, no podía ser tan malo usarlos, y no había escusa para decir que era mejor sufrir la falta de vista que la humillación social.

Desde la posición en donde yo estaba, sentada atrás, casi al final del salón, el pizarrón y la profesora parecían poco alentadores para llamar la atención. De todos modos ya sabía cuáles eran los 333 libros más famosos del mundo, había leído el libro que los compendiaba y además, había leído la mayoría de ellos, no necesitaba la biografía de cada autor y mucho menos los pormenores que dictaban el círculo interno que había generado la obra. De querer saberlo me bastaría abrir una enciclopedia, o correr a Internet.

Desde mi punto de vista, no había razón para que me pusiera a prestar atención. Saqué mi cuaderno y lo abrí en una hoja limpia, tomé la pluma y me dispuse a sacar a relucir ese "talento literario" que supuestamente poseía…

-Señorita Granger, ¿podría hacer favor de decirme quien es el autor de _Carmina Burana_?-me cuestionó la mujer con un reproche danzarín en sus ojos. Pero ¡Ja! Sí sabía esa respuesta.

-Es de un autor anónimo, Profesora. Fue escrito, según se considera, durante el Medioevo y fue descubierto en 1803 en Baviera.- No era una respuesta difícil, yo dudaba, honestamente, que hubiera alguien en aquel salón que no hubiera por lo menos escuchado las composiciones de Carl Orff basadas en los versos de _Carmina Burana, _pero la profesora estuvo a poco de lanzarme algo. Luna la miró a ella, y cuando se hubo volteado, giró su cabeza hacia mí, tal como haría un búho, y me sonrió levantando los pulgares. Sonreí de vuelta y posé mi atención en el cuaderno.

El resto de la clase prosiguió sobre las publicaciones más famosas desde _Crimen y Castigo_ de Dostoievski, hasta _Hambre _de Hamsun, Knut. Lo cual significaba que aun quedaban libros desde el resto de la H, hasta la Z. La profesora parecía muy interesada en saber la opinión que teníamos de _Hambre_, -lo que significaba que humillaba las opiniones pobres y miraba ceñudos a los que hablaban "demasiado" del libro. Ignorando a todo aquel que no levantara la mano cuando preguntaba con voz de superioridad « ¿Alguien lo ha leído?»- Decidí que podía ahorrarme otra mirada de profesora furibunda, y continué rayando en mi cuaderno, concentrándome en dibujar lo mejor posible las ramas de un árbol genealógico. Cuando miré con debida atención casi torcí los ojos de ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Sobre el papel, a lápiz y con unos muy malos trazos, estaba el árbol genealógico de Harry James Potter Evans. Seguí con la vista el final del trazo de su familia y noté que era hijo único. Los nombres de sus padres estaban resaltando tanto, a pesar de que no los estaba mirando, que tuve que ponerles atención. Sí, ahí estaba toda la línea familiar, pero no era sólo el nombre de sus padres y de sus abuelos, las líneas de los lados eran, según entiendo, los nombres de sus tíos y primos. Había líneas de unión entre ellas, y me asqueé al notar que había hermanos casados entre ellos y muchos primos casados con otros primos. ¿No les daba asco el compartir rasgos genéticos al estar… unidos? Entonces miré bien, y justo estaba el nombre de Harry enlazado con el de una tal Guinivere, hija primogénita de un tío de Harry. El enojo superó mi asco. Volteé la página con más ira de la debida y rasgué el papel con los aros metálicos. El seco y prolongado sonido de la hoja al romperse llamó la atención de los que me rodeaban, pero yo mantuve mi cabeza fija en la nueva página en limpio y escribí nombres al azar en ella. Cuando enlacé los nombres de Harry y Guinivere en el papel con un involuntario corazón chueco, dejé el lápiz sobre el papel y levanté la cabeza para mirar hacia la ventana.

No se suponía que debería enojarme tanto. Pero así era. Fulminé las gotas de lluvia que ahora goteaban con menos frecuencia, e intenté imaginarme algo que no tuviera nada que ver con unir a un vampiro con su prima vampira. Noté que ya había pasado la hora del timbre, y el estirón del resorte que quería hacerme brincar del asiento se forzó al máximo. Me obligué a sentarme lo más recta posible en la silla, y evité guardar con precipitación mis libros y demás complementos en la mochila.

¡¿Qué no hay un solo profesor en la sala de maestros que dé el timbre?-pensé. El lápiz en mi mano me sirvió para golpetear un poco el mesabanco y sacar un poco el enojo. Era tonto que me sintiera así, lo sabía, pero era una de esas cosas que no puedes explicar, sólo las sientes y ya.

Cuando por fin sonó el timbre para el cambio de clases, me costó trabajo quedarme para esperar a Luna. Íbamos por el pasillo, trotando más que caminando sin darnos cuenta, demasiado calladas tratándose de nosotras, sin siquiera prestar atención a Ron que nos gritaba desde atrás intentando hacer que bajáramos el ritmo para que nos alcanzara. Sentí al borde de la garganta un intento de ímpetu por contarle a Luna lo que me daba vueltas en la cabeza, pero no sabía que decir y tampoco quería compartirlo abiertamente. Ron nos dio alcance justo cuando íbamos a sentarnos en la banca fuera del aula de periodismo de Dumbledore, y nos medio fulminó con los ojos intentando sonar muy molesto cuando nos dijo que éramos malas amigas por no esperarlo.

-Vaya, que seriedad. ¿Y a ustedes que mosca les picó?- preguntó quitando la cara de furibundo y desenlazando los brazos que ya tenía cruzados del enojo fingido.

-Nada.-contesté. Necesitaba hablar antes de que las vocecillas en mi cabeza se dieran rienda suelta, quería escuchar la voz de las personas a mí alrededor porque eso, probablemente, era la única salvación a mi mente desatada en periodo de locura.

-Uhm, ¿ya se han enterado del proyecto de Dumbledore? El viejo me ha seleccionado.- Comentó Ron con voz petulante y componiendo un gesto muy cómico que lo hacía ver más ancho. El axioma en su cuello se estiró hasta su límite, pero él pelirrojo parecía muy contento.- El proyecto va a comenzar la próxima semana, ahora sí que no podré verlas con regularidad. Seré un hombre ocupado.-

-Si serás bobo,-le instó Luna.- nosotras fuimos seleccionadas también, y nos lo ha dicho desde el primer día.-

-Genial, así podré molestarte por más tiempo.-le respondió él al oírla presumirle.-Como sea, yo, - que sí soy buen amigo- venía a invitarlas a la fiesta de introducción que tendremos por este proyecto.-

-¿Fiesta de introducción?- pregunté. ¿De verdad había necesidad de celebrar esto? A mí me parecía absurdo.- ¿Cómo por qué?-

-Pues por ser los preferidos de Dumbledore.-contestó Luna dándole el tono exacto de "es obvio".

-Lame botas.-corrigió Ron.

-Como sea, una fiesta es una fiesta y ya que este sitio es tan aburrido como un mausoleo yo digo "Oh sí".-Luna se puso de pie y recogió su bolso, estaba hurgando en él buscando, probablemente, su mini kit de maquillaje.

-Como un mausoleo.- repetí instintivamente.

-¿Vienes?-Ron estaba frente a mí y me tendía la mano. Su rostro aniñado estaba iluminado y sus ojos claros le hacían ver como un vulnerable niño pelirrojo. Su voz era mucho más aguda que la de cualquier hombre que yo hubiera conocido, y la nariz delgada tenía un brillo solar en la punta. Quizá era mejor un ave, un petirrojo.

-Sólo debo ir a llamar a mi madre primero.-

-Llámala desde mi celular.-respondió él jalándome del brazo para que fuera al paso de Luna que ya estaba muy adelantada. Me dio su celular y me obligó a marcar.

Mi madre estaba bien, bendito sea el cielo, estaba molesta porque no la había llamado, pero el enojo se le paso casi de inmediato y nuestra conversación se volvió hacia los preparativos de la boda de Jan y mis estudios en el instituto. Ron me fulminó con la mirada cuando le entregué el celular y se dio cuenta de que ya no le quedaba saldo, pero se limitó a guardarlo en el bolsillo y conducirnos en dirección a su auto, un estúpido y flamante audi, que nos llevaría al bar donde sería la "fiesta".

El bar era un local casi tan pequeño como el baño de chicas de mi piso, pero estaba tapizado con obscuras y ásperas telas, una alfombra sucia y llena de colillas de cigarros y con unas cuantas mesas con asientos rojos de vinilo que destellaban con la fluorescente luz de color amarillo, verde y, finalmente, de color azul neón que hizo que todo lo blanco en nuestras ropas brillara con insistencia.

Había un tufo de sudor combinado con el aire acondicionado que hacía que las chicas del grupo fruncieran la nariz, y más al fondo, justo en donde iniciaban los asientos, apestaba a cigarro y alcohol.

En el centro del local bailaban unos chicos demasiado lento para la música que sonaba en el lugar. Sus cuerpos seducidos se movían como si fuera una balada en lugar de la atronadora música punk que se escuchaba.

Me senté al lado de Luna y Ron. El pelirrojo se mecía en el asiento por el ritmo de la música, mientras que Luna tenía una cara de aburrimiento y enojo que no se le quitó aún cuando se sentó junto a ella todo el escuadrón de guapos de cine y teatro.

La fiesta se fue haciendo un martirio a medida que pasaba el tiempo, y casi le pido a Ron que me lleve de regreso a la Universidad cuando vi entrar a Parkinson en el local acompañada del ex de Luna.

-Esa zorra…- murmuró mi amiga atragantándose con la cerveza que había estado bebiendo.

-Eso explica su odio hacia ustedes.-comentó Ron de pasada mientras seguía con su alucinación de ser un bailarín consagrado. Cuando vi el rostro de Pansy supe que era cierto. Había en su mirada de arpía un rastro de ironía y superioridad que me dieron ganas de ayudar a Luna en su intento de asesinato ocular. La chica se sentó frente a nosotras, y el rostro de Neville Lombotton, ex de Luna, se oscureció en su rubor cuando miró en dirección de Luna.

Mi amiga se removió en su asiento y luego de cinco minutos dijo ya no aguantarlo y salió del local. Como buena amiga, que me gusta pensar que soy, salí detrás de ella intentando salvaguardar un poco de nuestra dignidad.

Pero cuando salí no la encontré. Ella simplemente no estaba en la acera y al girar el rostro hacia la oscuridad de la calle no pude verla.

Había, por contrario, un trío de chicas sentadas en la acera y cuando me acerqué para preguntarles si habían visto a Luna, no pude evitar escuchar su conversación.

-… pero que oso, me desperté y él ya no estaba ahí, no tenía mi bolso y me sentía totalmente confundida. Pensé "este tío ya me ha jodido" pero no, el bartender me vio y me entregó mi bolso y me dijo que él tipo ese ya se había ido.-

-¿Te quedaste dormida? ¡No puedo creerlo! Pero si dices que estaba como un tren.-comentó una de ellas.

-pues sí, y te juró que el chupete lo ha valido, aun no me explico por qué me quedé dormida, sólo sé que iré a ese bar de nuevo, a preguntar por él.-

-Pero si ni siquiera sabes su nombre… además, ¿Qué vas a preguntar? «¿Conoce de casualidad al tipo sexy y misterioso con el que estuve el otro día?, sí, el tipo de cabello negro y ojos verdes.» No creo que sea el único que tenga esas características.-se burló la otra.

_Tú sabes quién es._ Me dijo una voz en la cabeza. _Es Harry. Lo sabes, fue Harry._ Negué con la cabeza convencida de que estaba alucinando.

-Pero ¿por qué le hiciste caso? El tipo no te invitó más que una cerveza.-

-Hay mucho más que el alcohol en el mundo.-dijo la que había contado la anécdota.

-Que en tu caso es el sexo.-le contestó la otra y ella se rió.

-No sé, fue un algo en sus palabras, ese "Te he estado buscando" me convenció…

-Harry.-susurré, y sus miradas se clavaron en mi con la palabra "impertinente" gravada en ellas.

_Nada de eso es real. No es real, Hermione, Harry no existe. No es real. _Pude escuchar la leve voz soñadora de mi madre, canturreando más que hablando, aquella advertencia sutil que me hacia cuando estaba fundida en mis ensoñaciones pero que, elegantemente, olvidaba cuando eran las pesadillas las que me perseguían: Cuidado con los sueños… _No es real…_ sobre todo, cuando se vuelven realidad. _Harry no existe, él jamás, nunca de los nuncas será real. _

Lavé mi rostro en el sucio lavabo del baño. Había media docena de váteres y ninguno parecía lo suficientemente útil como para ser usados sin sentir repugnancia. Levanté la vista hacia el mugriento espejo, y el reflejo que me devolvió no me gustó mucho. Quizá fuera por la misma mugre del espejo, o por el hecho de que las luces de la pista de baile llegaban con destellos holográficos que distribuían su luz por las zonas equivocadas, y cuya fluorescencia hacia que mi piel se viera verduzca y curtida.

Estaba increíblemente nerviosa. Podía sentir cada músculo tenso, y los nervios tan alocados que casi podía asegurar que me había subido la tensión. Por algún motivo que no comprendía, tenía la cabeza embotada, las manos temblorosas y las rodillas tan débiles que me costaba trabajo sostenerme.

_No es real._

Una sombra se hizo visible por el rabillo de mi ojo izquierdo. Era alta, y parecía pertenecer a un hombre. La oscuridad en torno a la sombra se podía sentir casi en el aire… un dulce olor a nada. Giré la cabeza hacia la sombra, con el corazón desbocado, pero en el lugar donde había estado la sombra, no había nada. Absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera algo que pudiera parecer meramente la forma de un hombre, y sentí un escalofrío que recorrió desde mi nuca hasta la espalda baja, siguiendo la línea de mi espina dorsal.

_No es real._

Se escuchó un ruido a mis espaldas y cuando giré para enfrentarlo, vi a Luna saliendo del privado con el rostro pálido lloroso y el rímel corrido. Recobré el sentido de la realidad. Esa era Luna, mi mejor amiga, esa era yo, parada como tonta en el baño intentando mantener la calma como si fuera una niña en la medianoche del día de brujas. No había nada que temer salvo que mi representación de buena amiga saliera mal.

Luna se acercó a mí y la acuné contra mí. Su cabeza se apoyó en mi cuello, pero ella era más alta y parecía incomoda, así que se movió varias veces. Su lacio cabello rubio parecía una madeja de estambre de chillón color amarillo a la luz de las luces del baño y los reflejos de la estrambótica luz externa.

Olía a alcohol y a sudor, y su rostro se sentía más bien hirviente, guango y flácido- como el resto de su cuerpo en ese momento.- tal como se siente la piel de cualquier borracho.

-Es una zorra.-musitó. El carácter en su voz se podía comprender como una mezcolanza; sí, ahí estaba el odio, el enojo, los celos, el llanto quejumbroso y la torpeza del lenguaje arrastrado de los que están demasiado influenciados por Dionisio.

Me dediqué a acariciarle el cabello y a pasar mi mano por su espalda. No sabía que decirle que no sonara a cliché, y peor, que no sonara a cliché sacado de una tarjeta de supermercado.

¡Era algo insólitamente humillante! Habiendo tantas palabras en el idioma español, habiendo leído tanto como yo presumía de haberlo hecho, conocido tanto el alma a través de los poetas, y no saber que decirle a tu mejor amiga cuando el imbécil de tu novio sale con la primera tipeja que le hace pestañas.

-Tranquila Luna.-dije, resignada a que no le ayudaría realmente con mis palabras, pero queriendo, enserio, hacerlo.- Yo te prometo que hoy mismo cuando esa… esté durmiendo en la habitación, la ahogaré con la almohada babeada en la que duerme y te traeré su sostén para que lo cuelgues como estandarte mientras humillamos al idiota de Nevelle.- Lo conseguí. Se rió un poco y me apretó con más fuerza para luego separarse de mí. -¿Mejor?-

-No. No quiero su sostén, realmente dudo que pueda ir presumiendo de humillarla cuando tiene más pecho que yo.-volvió a reír, se quitó las lagrimas del rostro y trató de quitarse un poco el rímel que le escurría.-Mejor consígueme su diario intimo, estoy segura de que irá bien como la publicación del mes en mi blog.-

Esa noche no pude dormir. Cerré los ojos y medité somnolienta varias veces, pero tan pronto como estaba comenzando a dormirme, mis parpados entrecerrados captaban algún movimiento extra en el exterior, o mis oídos escuchaban algún sonido que no parecía normal. Me gustaría poder decir que dediqué mis horas de insomnio a intentar descubrir la esencia del alma del ser humano o, por lo menos, intentar formular un plan contra la cínica de Parkinson que dormía plácidamente del otro lado del cuarto, pero no hice ninguna de esas dos cosas. La verdad es que estaba aterrada, me sentía como un gusano en medio de la pradera, con una bandada inmensa de aves rodeando cada flanco, y era sólo cuestión de que uno de mis latidos sonara más fuerte que el anterior para que me descubrieran y, entonces, lo único que quedaría por discutir sería cual de los picos sería el primero en desgarrarme.

Varias veces intenté convencerme de que era absurdo, que no había nada en la habitación, bajo la cama, dentro del closet, en el pasillo, en la ventana, en el techo, o en el exterior que fuera a hacerme algo, sin embargo, pensar en todas esas posibilidades donde podría estar alguien escondido para matarme, sólo me hizo sentir peor.

Me tapé el rostro con la sábana intentando persuadirme de que era la solución perfecta para todo, pero sentí como si mi rostro cubierto, y mi visión impedida, fueran a ser una ventaja para quien se acercara silencioso para acabar conmigo. Luego, cuando que quité la sábana, sentí como si al quitarla fuera a ver el rostro más espantoso del universo, con afilados colmillos y ojos inyectados en sangre, a la espera de asesinarme. Miré el techo, pegué la espalda a la pared para cubrir más terreno visual, pero aun seguía sintiendo que era cuestión de minutos para que alguien me atacara.

Me sentía observada, y existente en un mundo donde sólo lo mítico, fantástico y mágico podría existir. Un sitio donde yo no debería estar. Así que casi lloro de alegría cuando el despertador sonó anunciando que había sobrevivido y que podía descender de mi cama sin temer que algo me jalara desde debajo.

El viernes pasó sin mayor gloria que las fulminadas hacia Pansy. Ella intentó manifestar su superioridad, pero Luna y yo, un poco ayudadas de Ron, nos plantamos desde el inicio con la clara idea de que ella era peor que una paria… y una paria sin cabeza. Luna trató de salvaguardar su dignidad mostrándose serena y completamente desinteresada. Me sentí orgullosa de ella. Me gustaba su filosofía de: "No te lo robaste linda, te lo regalé por qué te vi más necesitada que yo".

Pero, sólo por la necesidad de guardar las energías necesarias para plantar el numerito de mujer desinteresada, ambas nos saltamos las clases alegando el proyecto de Dumbledore y nos fuimos a los jardines. Sin saber cómo, Ron llegó también, poniendo la misma excusa, y por algún extraño motivo nos dedicamos a hacer, precisamente, lo que habíamos prometido.

Sonaba magnífico, eso de contar con una oportunidad para hacerte de algunos contactos e ir acarreando fama. Pero tendría un precio muy alto, y aunque yo pueda quejarme mucho al respecto, sé que nunca hubiera cambiado aquella decisión, la que me llevó por segunda vez al borde de la ventana, donde, por primera vez, le vi frente a frente.

-Buenas tardes, usted debe ser Hermione Granger.-la voz que se dirigía a mi era la de una profesional; discreta, directa e imperante a la vez. El rostro que liberaba su sonido por un par de labios secos y sin bálsamo, estaba enmarcado por una cortina de cabello oscuro y tieso. Muy, muy tieso. –Bienvenida sea al proyecto de desarrollo de habilidades para estudiantes del centro Hogwarts. Yo soy Minerva McGonagall y seré su consejera, tenga la confianza de confiarme cualquier duda durante su preparación, por aquí por favor, ahora visitaremos lo que será su lugar de trabajo temporal.-

_-Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas Gracias por tu presencia.-_


	5. Árbol G de Harry

_-Me había olvidado de poner el árbol genealógico de Harry XD Lo siento., aquí está, no se ve muy bien, pero ojalá lo puedan comprender aunque esté todo raro. *Abre información de usuario* _

:/

_-Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas Gracias por tu presencia. Perdona las molestias-_


	6. Capítulo 3

_Unmei Kuroi: Gracias por agregar mi historia a tus favoritos. XD_

_Danae: Eres muy observadora, O.o LOL, Alice es parte de la historia tras el romance con Hermione, ya pronto lo verás. Las flores de Lilium son las lilas, sí, Harry relata esa parte XF, y sí, por eso se llama así. De veras que eres buena para el detalle; gracias por postear_

_Camislafann: sí, me avisa… pero no lo comentaré si está mal, lo siento, no era mi intención poner nada que las incomodara. U.U _

_Sí, Danae también lo notó. XD y yo metí la pata, no me fijé que el formato de archivo no era el adecuado para Fanfiction, ya subo un link con la imagen. _

_Ilusion: Gracias por el post, me encanta ver que sí te transmitió algo del sentimiento. Espero que las continuaciones te gusten._

_Meyo: Gracias por postear, hahaha, sí, soy Mexicana ¡A webo! Y ¿tu? ¿Publico lento? Perdona, es que me gusta esperar para saber su opinión, si prometen postear más yo les re-juro que publico más seguido, sino me deprimo hahaha nahhh, pero si es medio difícil publicar cuando no te leen. U_U_

_**Piensen que esta historia es como un mal libro que no van a tener que pagar más que con un post, aunque sea para mentármela, ¡Posteeen! **_

**_Traducción: 1) Hijo de puta_**

**_ 2) Dicen que no has sido insultado hasta que te insulta un alemán, ¿Tú qué opinas?_**

3.

El corte fue una sublime nota de desesperación. Primero los tendones, a la altura del tobillo. Quería inmovilizarla para que no pudiera huir. Era ya demasiado tarde, no había tiempo que perder, él estaba cansado, sediento y harto de esperar, y el sol despuntaría en cualquier momento…

La chica le miró con los ojos desorbitados, estaba claramente arrepentida de haberlo acompañado a "caminar", sus manazas golpeaban el viento, como intentando detener el tiempo y dejarlo flotando sobre aquel momento, y así, quizá, podría detener el charco sanguinolento que se formaba en el polvoriento piso con la sangre que, coagulada, resbalaba por la pálida piel hasta teñirla de un horrendo color rojo.

-_Horensohn¹_.-Su voz, aun así, rugió con fuerza y se repitió dos veces antes de que el cimbreante sonido se extinguiera al fondo de la calle.

Casi sonrió al escuchar el insulto.

- _Jemand sagte mir, dass Sie Beleidigung noch nicht gewesen sind, wenn Sie Beleidigung für eine deutsche Person nie gewesen waren, was denken Sie daran?²- _

No hubo respuesta. El sonido del fluir de la sangre se iba haciendo más lento. El olor inundaba sus fosas nasales y el hambre hacia meya en su búsqueda de entretención.

Las uñas se aferraron al borde de cemento de la pared, y la roca provocó que la flexible membrana transparente se rompiera con un leve «crack».

A lo lejos se escuchó el traqueteo de un automóvil al transitar por la avenida más cercana. El sonido fue como un estruendoso grito de esperanza.

Gritar… ¿Por qué no había gritado?

Abrió la boca para emitir algún sonido, pero el siguiente corte fue certero, y a travesó la piel de la suave garganta con un límpido y seco golpe que chocó contra los huesos de la garganta. El grito se abrió paso por la laringe, y justo ahí se contagió con el gorgoreo de la sangre. Al pasar por las cuerdas bucales, la sangre provocó una vibración que se quebró en la garganta, y los labios, débiles y moribundos, se cerraron antes de liberar aquel, sutil y lastimero, último grito.

Entonces el vampiro se abalanzó sobre su presa muerta. La sangre se helaba mucho más rápido, a pesar de que cualquier humano no hubiera notado una sola diferencia, una vez que el corazón se detenía. No se le podría llamar una presa exquisita, de hecho, ningún vampiro de renombre como él se sentiría orgulloso de hacer presunción de una cena como aquella, pero él estaba cansado, herido a causa de una guerra que se había acarreado en sus hombros y que era a causa de su misma sangre.

La noche resguardaría su secreto. Se había encargado de hacer el trabajo como lo haría cualquier humano, lo único extra era la sangre drenada, pero en estos tiempos que corren, la gente ilustrada es más ciega, y nadie desconfía ya de los monstros míticos cuando se encuentra un cuerpo.

Bebió la última gota de sangre, hasta el último sorbo, y sintió como se le restauraban las fuerzas. Aún así, no sería suficiente.

El aire se calentó un poco, la temperatura subió un tanto, y la oscuridad comenzó a disiparse. El astro rey estaba despuntando, y aun siendo él, sería muy fuerte su ataque contra su inmortal carne.

Giró en redondo para mirar hacia la salida disponible más oscura que podría encontrar. Un cuarto en desuso sería perfecto, un sótano sería un sueño, todo menos el rostro marmoleo que lo miraba desde el otro lado de la calle.

Cualquiera que los viera sabría que había un lazo de sangre entre ellos, el cabello negro era del mismo color, del mismo revoltijo seductor y del mismo lacio casi perfecto. La única diferencia era que el vampiro más grande de los dos, tenía el cabello un poco más corto.

La piel era infinitamente idéntica, el mismo color, la misma textura, la misma dureza y perfección, pero ahí, justo en el ceño, el vampiro más viejo tenía más arrugas que su menor.

La estatura era exacta. No más alto, no más bajo.

La complexión era muy similar, y los rasgos estéticos eran tan finos en uno como en el otro.

La única diferencia resaltable, clara y visible para cualquiera, sin siquiera mirar dos veces, eran los ojos.

El vampiro de la otra acera tenía los ojos esmeraldas. Eran de un verde intenso que podía penetrar cualquier otra mirada. Si mirabas de cerca, notarías que al centro, justo antes de la negra pupila, el verde se volvía un poco más opaco, de color ópalo, y que entre más lejos de la pupila, más brillo esmeralda había en esa mirada. El círculo negro que delineaba el verdor, parecía demasiado grueso como para ser normal, pero también lo eran las pupilas, demasiado pequeñas como para ser muy visibles.

Harry, el de la mirada siniestra. Harry, el hijo prodigo.

-No es de buena educación tirar los desperdicios de la comida en la calle, James.- dijo con su voz monótona, sin sentimiento reconocible.

-Ya vendrán los perros o los gatos a buscar alimento.-

-Estás hecho un jamelgo.- comentó el hijo acercándose al padre. James retrocedió dos pasos hacia la pared, y peló los labios mostrando su blanca y perfecta dentadura.

Harry no se detuvo, siguió avanzando hasta mirar el rostro muerto de la mujer que yacía en el piso. –Cocina alemana, no son fáciles.-

-Ninguna lo es.- contradijo James, elevando su profunda mirada oscura para encarar a su hijo. – Pero eso ya lo sabes, eres el vampiro que conquista a sus víctimas humanas para disponer de ellas. ¿Tu madre se mostró tan seducida como Myriam Quenn cuando le bebiste la sangre hasta matarla?-

La furia se hizo en el rostro de Harry, un famélico resplandor de amor fraterno le hizo tratar de contener el brazo que se alzó sin dilación hacia el cuello de su padre, pero la imagen del vacío en su mente y la confusión de su propio ser le hizo más efecto y bajó la mano del delgado cuello y la posó sobre su cabeza.

-Mi pequeño y traidor fratricida, ¿buscas algo en tu cabeza que ya no está?- la voz de James Potter era el canto de la victoria. Harry era más fuerte que él, y en aquel momento el pelinegro podría haber dispuesto de él con la facilidad con la que él había dispuesto de Monika Albretch, pero ahí estaba, esa memoria perdida, ese deleite vengativo con que James podía conquistar a su hijo.

Harry se golpeó con el puño la sien, rebuscando entre las palabras de su padre la solución al grito de su madre que le atormentaba durante las noches. ¡Él no la había matado! ¡Él no la había matado! Eso era imposible, ¿cómo podría haber matado a la persona que más amaba en el mundo? ¡Él no había matado a su madre! Algo en su interior mantenía la veladora prendida bajo ese único y nimio santo, y la oscuridad alrededor de la vela amenazaba con consumirla en el frío de la derrota.

¿Cómo saber si él lo había hecho? ¿Cómo sostener en su defensa algo que no lo culpara a él? ¿Qué alegar cuando tu único recuerdo de ese día es tu madre gritando « ¡Harry no!»? Antes de eso, casi todo era vacío, y luego de eso, era el purgatorio. Su alma estaba en el purgatorio, en la indecisión de no saber, y a veces podría jurar que era mejor caer al infierno que continuar en aquella línea tortuosa.

-Tú.-Bramó lanzándose contra su padre.-Dame mi vida, ¡Devuélveme mi vida!-gritó.

-¿Yo?-cuestionó con inocencia James.- Alice Ñerud es quien te debe la vida, no yo, si quieres tus memorias, cumple tu parte… asesínale, que te dé hasta el último recuerdo, mientras no encuentres a aquella que tenga tus recuerdos, no intentes mentirme con tus engaños de inocencia.- Harry sujetó con fuerza el cuello de su padre. Ira. Ese sentimiento se aunó a la venganza. Furia, eso siempre estaba presente. Desolación, un sentimiento que nunca admitiría.-Adelante, mátame, termina el trabajo que comenzaste hace cuarenta años cuando la asesinaste. Mi ejército sabe que estuve aquí, saben tus intenciones, y sobre todo, que eres tú, el único que puede matarme.-Harry le liberó. La mano le ardía como si se hubiera sostenido de las brasas que calentaban las habitaciones en el mausoleo. –Quien mata a un padre, matara al otro.- susurró James en su oído antes de que el sol surgiera en su apogeo, y el ardor en sus cuerpos los hiciera huir.

¡Yo no la he matado! ¡Yo no la he matado! Es imposible, yo la amé, yo no la he matado.

Harry se fundió en la oscuridad de la habitación de recepción de Alice Ñerud, necesitaba saber, necesitaba que las memorias volvieran, requería de las voces clamorosas del pasado para desenmarañar aquella muerte.

Había luz en la habitación donde Alice debería estar dormida. Harry se pegó a la pared y recostó la cabeza hacia atrás, el cálido tacto de la madera le dio aliento. Respiró hondo, con calma, intentando colocar la máscara que siempre necesitaba poner ante Alice. Escuchó a la chica cambiar la página de un libro, el aroma de la mañana entrando por su ventana lo afligió lo suficiente como para restaurar la imagen que ella debía tener de él.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud, clavando los ojos en ella, sintiendo como el aliento de aquella boca se escapaba y el aire se extinguía en su garganta con la exaltación de verle el rostro a aquel supuesto Ángel que ella amaba.

-Alice.-

-Harry.-susurró ella.

Sus ojos vagaron por el rostro de niña de ella. No, no era hermosa, pero sus ojos eran brillantes y cuando lloraba tornaban en un color más claro y luminoso. Él amaba verla llorar. Sus manos sostenían una copia de la épica de Homero, y con una simple leída supo que la Ilíada había estado contaminando la memoria de Alice con ideas ajenas en lugar de hacerla recordad las memorias perdidas de Harry.

El vampiro estrujó su rostro. Se le frunció el ceño con enojo, los labios se presionaron y las mejillas se estiraron hacia arriba con un gesto de indignación.

Ella ya no tenía memorias de él, ya hacía bastante que no le daba nada sobre él. Merecía la humillación de no ser más útil e importante que las otras. Tantas otras… no, sólo cinco. Con ella seis. Debía haber alguien, en algún lugar, que poseyera las memorias que su cabeza no podía recobrar.

Alguien.

-¿Harry? ¿Estás enojado?-la voz de Alice era un insulto a los oídos. Demasiado agudo que aturdía, demasiado estruendo para una cabeza que no tiene nada por decir.

-Estás leyendo la Ilíada.-cambió de tema Harry.-pensar en que todo el libro cuenta lo que ocurre por un grupo de estúpidas mujeres…- ella se encogió en la cama y Harry se apresuró a mirarla con el rostro afligido que ella amaba.-No, sabes que tengo razón, es tan claro como nuestra circunstancia. De no existir una tú, yo no sería lo que soy ahora, no puedo evitar odiarte, y definitivamente no puedo eliminar mi deseo de amarte. Eres mi pesadilla favorita.- se acercó a ella, y aspiró con fuerza la esencia de su cuello desnudo. Ella se estremeció al sentir como aquel suspiro se llevaba su alma.

-Espera.-dijo.- Tienes que decirme si yo…- él giró su rostro, iracundo.- ¡Responde! Esta es la única oportunidad que me queda, por qué siempre esperé el último momento para dejar fluir mis pensamientos, solo por si acaso conseguía que alguien cambiara el destino antes de que éste llegara. Y ahora sé que es posible que me vaya sin saber qué es lo que ha pasado por tu mente cada vez que digo esas estúpidas palabras. Así que responde, ya dejarás tu orgullo para cuando me haya ido. -Él la miro y tragó el veneno en sus labios, impidiendo que sus colmillos afilados se acercaran a su piel.

-Tú no has hecho nada más que matarme lentamente.-dijo con crueldad. Y una lágrima se derramó por sus mejillas. Él se acercó a la lámpara que permanecía encendida y la apagó.-Anda, vamos a pretender que en este mundo sólo existimos tú y yo.-

_-Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas Gracias por tu presencia.-_


	7. Capítulo 4

_Camislafann:__ Ya intenté todo y no logro poner el link U.U voy a revisar, gracias. Qué bueno que no sea molestia, porqué realmente me siento halagada de que me pongan en sus favoritos. Hahaha Sí es una historia rara, pero me alegra que te guste, sé que irá mejorando… o eso espero. Sí algo te surge duda, no te preocupes, pregunta. Gracias por el post._

_Janis:__ Oh Dios, ¿eres Janis de la web? ¡HELLO! (Arriba la APHH) pues no, no es diferente :S es el mismo FiC raro de vampiros, pero me agrada verte por acá, le hacen falta lectores a este fic U.U LOL ¿A Claudia? Pero aquí Alice es intransigente y en cambio Claudia es tan genial, pero de todos modos me encanta ella y su autora así que yo AGRADEZCO ESO! _

_Angel de acuario:__ Gracias por agregarme a tu lista de favoritos, me da mucho gusto saber que te gusta esta historia. _

_**NOTA:**__ en el capitulo anterior, por cosas que no entiendo, ( lo de la imagen) no salió la imagen pero ya está__ el dibujo del árbol de Harry en mis datos de Usuario es el segundo link. O.-_

_¿**Cuánto tiempo te toma dejar un post? Por lo menos déjame saber que debo continuar esta historia. Ya estoy comenzando a dudarlo :s Por favor, déjame saber tu opinión. **_

**4.**

"…El amor da a los otros el poder de destruirte…"

Alice Ñerud se había arrepentido de pronto. Encajó sus uñas en el borde de la azotea del enorme edificio y tambaleó sus pies para alcanzar uno de los frisos de la ventana para apoyar sus plantas. Ya no lloraba, sus ojos parecían una mezcla lagrimosa e irritada, en la que solo quedaba vestigio de las lágrimas por el maquillaje escurrido. Ahora sólo aferraban sus manos al único medio de vida que le quedaba, mientras susurraba repetitivamente conteniendo el aliento: "_Quiero vivir_."

Sus ojos se dirigían involuntariamente hacia el abismo que formaba la caída de dieciocho pisos hasta el pavimento, que se formaba entre su departamento y la oficina de correos. Ya había gente abajo, un tumulto insoportable de personas y carros estacionadas que esperaban allá abajo viendo el crudo espectáculo como mero y cruel entretenimiento.

Todos armaban revuelo con frívolas suposiciones con respecto a lo que ocurría, sin embargo ninguno de ellos fue capaz de hacer algo por ayudarla.

Supuso que la policía ya estaba ahí por el reflejo de las luces en la pared y el murmullo inconsistente de los altavoces resonando por las paredes.

Había un policía llamando al orden allá abajo, y otro más tratando de convencerla de no arrojarse, pero ella ya no los escuchaba. Sólo era consciente del entumecimiento en sus dedos y en sus palmas, que ya no soportarían mucho más tiempo el peso de su cuerpo colgando a la disposición del vacío.

Sintió el entumecimiento recorrerle el cuerpo.

Estaba aturdida. Todo cuanto estaba a su alrededor parecía terriblemente lejano, incorpóreo, como si estuviera en una de esas pesadillas de las que no puedes huir por que todo en derredor no existe.

No lograba recordar nada de lo sucedido hasta antes de haberse arrojado de la azotea. Los oídos le zumbaban por la fuerza del aire que la golpeaba sin piedad y el dolor se expandía por los descalzos pies, por aquel vano intento de apoyarse en el muro; Solo había conseguido golpear la pared a ciegas hasta desquebrajar las uñas de sus pies dejándolas en una masilla sanguinolenta que picaba con insistencia aumentando el ardor.

La sequedad en su boca le interfería en su intento de pedir ayuda, sus músculos engarrotados por la tensión temblaban incontrolablemente separándola del borde de la azotea que la mantenía con vida.

Encajó las uñas en el borde con más fuerza. La superficie cedió dentro de ellas abriendo nuevas heridas. Nada de eso importaba, lo único que le quedaba era su vida, no podía permitirse perderla.

Entonces, una sombra surco su mente; pasó un momento frente a sus ojos la imagen nítida de sus ensoñaciones. Era un joven, un joven hermoso, un "ángel" caído, su ángel de la esperanza, su Harry. Levantó la vista atravesada por una especie de presentimiento. Era una corazonada de que él se encontraba con ella. Incluso en el más duro tramo de su vida, él no la abandonaría.

Elevó sus ojos hacia la azotea de la que colgaba. Ahí estaba él, pudo vislumbrarlo. El chico estaba parado al borde de la azotea, con la rodilla flexionada y las manos dobladas apoyadas sobre esta. Su rostro perfecto, casi como el de una escultura, se veía sumido en la tristeza. Entre más lo miraba mas se convencía de ello. Contempló con fijeza su rostro marmóreo, cetrino y liso. Sus ojos opalinos, sus labios finos debajo de la nariz recta. Cada rincón en él parecía sumido en la desesperanza, incluso sus brillantes y transparentes ojos, en los que se reflejaba su silueta vagante que colgaba del borde de la azotea. Miró también su propio rostro, reflejado en el espejo de su mirada, y contemplo la imagen de su demonio que le sonría amargamente desde el reflejo.

Sólo duro un momento, una fracción de segundo antes de que su imagen desapareciera de nuevo. Su piel pálida bordeada en pómulos endurecidos y refinados, sus cabellos oscuros cayendo en desorden sobre su frente y sus ojos, esos ojos opalinos opacados de frialdad y dolor…. sólo eso.

Un segundo bastó para que Alice lo comprendiera, bastó para que cada centímetro de su piel reaccionara ante él. Todo tomó forma y fue consciente de lo que ocurría.

Se recordó a si misma parada al borde del edificio, con los pies descalzos congelados por el frío, y las heridas abiertas ardiendo por el sudor perlado en todo su cuerpo. El viento golpeaba su rostro empujándola de regreso hacia la seguridad de su departamento, pero cabía en ella tanto más el sentimiento de dolor que había alejado de sus prioridades el sentimiento del miedo. De nuevo regreso el vértigo, y las lágrimas, y esa cálida voz susurrándole, drogándola, insistiendo, retumbando en sus oídos como si lo tuviera justo en el oído:

"_Morir por amor, es una buena forma de morir. Muy noble. Es como consagrar tu alma para el otro, para que nadie más pueda destruirla y así, jamás sufrirías más… es perfecto, solo hay que dejarse caer_"

Él se lo había pedido. La única posesión de valor que ella tenía, él se la había pedido. _Su vida_. El quería su vida.

-Harry-se le escapó un sollozo. La voz salió cortada, desgarrada. Aquel sollozo rasgó hondo en su alma. Había recordado lo que tenía que hacer. La imagen de Harry había alejado las brumas torturantes de su interior. Imaginó a "su" ángel por última vez. Ahí, apoyado en la pared como siempre, con los ojos perdidos y adoloridos envueltos en una ligera capa de lagrimas… de lágrimas rojas. Parecía derrumbarse, destrozado… ella lo había "matado". –No.-sollozó.

No permitiría que sufriese, como tantas otras veces había hecho. Ella lo amaba y sabía que tenía que hacer para no lastimarlo. Después de todo, Harry había salvado todo de ella, la había rescatado de sí misma, y ahora ella debía devolverle el favor.

Sería una malagradecida de no hacerlo.

Debía salvarlo del daño que ella le ocasionaba. Se había convertido en una egoísta, había esperado sólo amor de él, pero ella no dio nada a cambio de ese "don" que nunca antes había merecido.

Sonrío a su pesar, dejando de tambalearse para quedarse quieta.

Su cuerpo colgaba por la azotea directo hacia el suelo, ella ya no luchaba por sobrevivir… sus manos entumecidas estaban listas para soltarse del borde. Ahora que entendía que tenía que hacer todo parecía incluso más fácil. Fue dejando sus manos soltar el arenoso borde, y cerró los ojos antes de dejarse caer al pavimento.

Un desgarrador grito se profirió entre los transeúntes insensatos que contemplaban la escena. Sus brazos se liberaron mientras caía y de sus labios escapó la última sonrisa.

-Por ti, Harry.-

"Yo no temo más a la oscura sepultura

Que fría espera en el final de mis días,

Porque aunque de cruel vista mi melancolía

No puedo recriminar nada a la muerte

A mí me mató la vida."

-Gabriela Alcalá-

Sus ojos se cerraron con deleite mientras Alice caía de la azotea. Sonrío con esa picara media sonrisa suya mostrando una línea pareja de perfectos y blancos dientes orgullo de gesta y casta.

Mientras gozaba en su fuero interno regodeado de placer,- uno demasiado tétrico.-todo mundo miraba hacia allá retorcido por la impresión, y el peculiar y desgarrador grito sonó con furia en sus oídos hipersensibles.

¡Qué fácil era engañar a una humana enamorada! Sus mentes frágiles y susceptibles caían con facilidad ante cualquier sugestión. Eran, de entre todas las presas, las de mayor blancos visibles y las que más abundaban en ese pútrido pedazo de ciudad.

No hacía mucho que había conocido a Alice, "U_na chica encantadora_"-pensó con malicia.- Había ocurrido apenas hacía unas "semanas" en una café como ése en el centro de la ciudad. Ciertamente Alice había representado solamente una victoria empequeñecida, puesto que había tardado bastante poco en caer a sus pies, y eso ya era mucho hablar pues por lo regular era bastante rápido lo que tardaban en caer rendidas.

Aquella niñita había sido particularmente tentadora. La miraba por ahí, arrastrándose como si quisiera desaparecer de la tierra para no ser más lastimada; siempre manteniendo distancias con el mundo y, sin embargo, corría a la boca del lobo a la primera oportunidad. Si que había sido fácil llevar a la pequeña Alice al borde del edificio.

Su rostro caucásico se endureció hasta volverse como de cemento. Frunció el ceño con frustración…"Bueno, tal vez había sido demasiado fácil".

Sintió el húmedo retorno de una ligera lágrima al rodar por su mejilla. En un rápido movimiento, la palma de su mano se vio manchada en rojo y la leve sensación de odio hacia la pequeña mancha que se escurría por su cuerpo explotó como el desquebrajado cuerpecillo de aquella chica al chocar contra el asfalto.

Harry James Potter miró enfurruñado la mancha que ensombrecía su perfecto aspecto. La eliminó de inmediato. Eso era algo que se le daba bien…

Me desperezó sentado aun en el asiento mullido de la cafetería más aledaña al departamento de Alice, donde había contemplado todo el espectáculo. En un sillón de un tono marrón algo chillón, que rechinaba en cuanto se movía.

Un molestar cruzó su cuerpo. De pronto ya no lo hallaba tan divertido. Cerró el puño con fuerza sobre la pierna y lo dejó caer con tal fuerza que el golpe sería tal cual el de un martillo.

No se inmutó. Su mente divagaba en otros asuntos mucho más preocupantes. La lista innumerable se trasladaba, imaginaria, frente a sus ojos. Y ahora todo parecía menos hilarante, y por supuesto, menos… interesante.

Harry se sentía frustrado, aburrido, hastiado de la misma estúpida entretención que lo había mantenido ocupado durante los últimos cuarenta años en diferentes partes del mundo.

-Que diversión tan patética. –Pensó - ¿Qué podía tener de difícil llevar a un humano a la muerte?...había cientos de maneras de lograrlo y todas con tal facilidad que resultaban absurdas. Tanteó con sus largos y pálidos dedos el borde de la taza de café hirviendo que le sirviera la mesera antes de salir corriendo a llamar a la policía. El calor llegó a sus dedos y fue absorbido por estos con tanta rapidez que el líquido marrón perdió temperatura. Cerró de nuevo los ojos extasiado con la sensación de calor en su cruda piel. El ligero ardor que le daba el cálido líquido era como una pequeña y magnifica gloria, sólo que una muy fugaz.

Afuera se oían ambulancias, altavoces, gritos y sollozos.

Sin embargo la voz de Alice ya no se escuchaba entre el ruido. Ni siquiera un simple quejido salía de sus labios rotos y ensangrentados. Nunca nada más podría brotar de sus labios. Sonrió.

-Que delicia.- susurró lamiendo la comisura de sus labios. Esa chica sí que había resultado deliciosa. Las débiles siempre eran sumamente dulces. Sus vidas llenas de sombras y frialdad siempre estaban cómodamente acopladas con él, que entendía de sombras y frialdad mejor que nadie. Pero su sangre se enfriaba rápidamente y llegaba a la garganta como hielo raspando todo el interior.

–_Débil_-musitó apretando la taza entre sus dedos hasta conseguir romperla. El café en su interior se derramo sobre sus dedos helados hasta llegar al suelo.

No lo entendía. ¿Es que acaso no podían tener un tanto de dignidad, o fortaleza?- Entrecerró sus ojos hasta casi cerrarlos por completo, las cejas en su frente se juntaron y ésta se le pobló de arrugas. Visualizó todo en su mente. Ahí estaba la tal Alice, débil hasta la muerte, incluso había tenido que interferir para que se arrojara de una buena vez.

-_por ti, Harry_.-repitió con tono meloso asqueado de pronto de la visión de su mente. Dibujó las lágrimas de Alice en el recuerdo mental de ella que guardaba, sus ojos cerrados y los labios apretados susurrando sandeces sentimentales mientras se ahogaba en las tinieblas. –Estúpida.-Bramó

¿Quién demonios entendía a los humanos? todos los días de su existencia desde que él la conociera, Alice había pasado sus días escondiéndose en los rincones oscuros para evitar ser vista. Tenía varias heridas en las muñecas y había ido a urgencias fácil unas seis veces en los últimos tres meses. – Si, la había estado vigilando.- Justo después apareció él, y cuando le daba la oportunidad de acabar como todo aquello que tanto la había transformado en lo que era, ella… dudaba.

Había dudado al llevar a sus labios el dulce néctar de la muerte.

Su mente presenció la escena de nuevo. Ella colgando de la azotea pateando el muro para tratar de sujetarse de algo seguro. Sus pies cuarteados en llagas sangrantes por el mismo inútil esfuerzo. Sus uñas clavadas al borde. Las palabras que repetía…."_Quiero vivir_" El pánico en sus ojos, las lágrimas en ellos…. Le temía a la muerte, a dejar todo cuanto la había lastimado, todo por un simple e idiota ideal romántico del _"futuro_".

-¡Patético! -¿Qué le temía a la muerte?, todo cuanto destrozaba vidas, todo cuanto corrompía el alma se halla en la vida. La pregunta era estúpida, Alice no le temía a la muerte tanto como temía a la vida, la pregunta era, ¿Qué tenía de bueno la vida?

Su mano se movió involuntariamente hacia sus labios acariciándolos con las yemas y pasando las finas líneas sin sentir el tacto suave y frío… ni siquiera endurecido de sus labios. ¿Qué tenía de bueno ser sensible con respecto a algo?, ¿Qué tenía de bueno el dolor, el sufrimiento, el miedo… el amor? Cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, ahora él era el débil.

-idiota- soltó golpeándose la pierna con el puño.

-¿perdone señor?-musitó la mesera, una mujer delgada de estatura baja con cabellos teñidos al dorado, y ojos miel. Venía ataviada con el simple uniforme de mesera básico de negro con blanco, y sus mejillas sonrosadas teñidas del mismo tono que sus ojos enrojecidos del llanto y los rápidos y exagerados latidos de su corazón le dijeron que había presenciado el tumultuoso suicidio.

Cambió su expresión a una sonriente, con esa sonrisa confiable que le hacía parecer perfecto y agradable, sus ojos entrecerrados para completar el gesto y las manos atractivas, amables haciendo ademanes mientras se reía y disponía a disculparse provocándose un actuado sonrojo.

-es que rompí la taza.- miró a la mesera con fingida vergüenza y continuo.-y le he ensuciado de café la mesa… y el suelo, soy un torpe.- de nuevo esa sonrisa.- discúlpeme.-

-No debe preocuparse por nada.- dijo la mujer sonriendo torpemente y dejando su mente en el hombre frente a ella. –lo limpiare de inmediato. -Acercó sus manos a la taza de café rota y la sujetó mientras lanzaba miraditas al desconocido. El borde de la taza rozo su dedo y le abrió una ligera herida que sangró de inmediato.

-¡Demonios!-se quejó. Harry lamió sus labios y percibió el aroma extasiado. Su cuerpo se arqueó excitado y sus ojos ópalo se tornaron feroces. El aroma se adentro en su garganta con rapidez. La ponzoña surgió de inmediato, inundando sus mandíbulas. La sequedad era enceguecedora, no había bebido gota en todo el día, y un ligero sorbo no lastimaría a nadie, bueno, a casi nadie. Sonrió.

La mesera llevó el dedo a su boca y lamió la herida con despreocupación. Tragó saliva, debía controlarse si quería salir caminando de la cafetería. Desvió su mirada a la ventana y se concentró en captar los movimientos allá fuera. Sus sentidos estaban nublados por la sed así que le resultaba como si él fuera humano… un simple humano.

Estaban alejando a la gente y un hombre subía una camilla a una ambulancia negra que anunciaba la unidad policíaca de forenses. Debía movilizarse.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido allá afuera?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño y fingiendo inocencia.

-¿No lo sabe?-dijo la mesera respondiendo con otra pregunta y olvidándose de nuevo de lo que debería interesarle; su dedo. Harry negó con la cabeza torpemente para acentuar su inocencia.

-no-dijo.

-Un suicidio, de una chica de los departamentos. Estaba completamente loca, -dijo la mujer restándole importancia.-se ha arrojado desde la azotea del piso Dieciocho.

-Alice-soltó Harry elevando la voz una octava, de la forma en que cualquier humano hubiera hablado con tono alarmado. Arrojó el dinero a la chica y salió corriendo de la cafetería con una sonrisa indiscreta. Si todo salía bien, ahora no podrían inculparlo.

•‡•

Harry sintió las manos empujándolo, los pies perdidos en sus pasos que no sabían a donde andar, y olfateó el aroma de la humanidad a su alrededor, todos tan asustados o incómodos, que a Harry se le hacía agua la boca.

-No puede pasar señor-La voz del policía era autoritaria. El hombre de unos 79 kilos de peso se colocó con parsimonia frente a él y le dirigió una mirada feroz que sus toscos y cansinos movimientos no complementaban. Harry tomó aire de forma torpe y se abalanzó contra el hombre tratando de medir su fuerza para no arrojarlo unos cinco metros más allá. –He dicho que no puede pasar- Bramó de nuevo el oficial.

-Está bien Tom, este hombre es conocido de la señorita.-Explayó la voz del hombre que había estado acarreando a Harry desde atrás. Era un detective, uno de los que salían en las noticias cuando se daba el reporte final sobre las muertes. Harry lo había encontrado en las escaleras del edificio de Alice, el pelinegro tenía por urgencia el llegar al departamento de la chica, pero la precipitación le había hecho actuar como lo habría hecho en 1800, cuando la gente se desperdigaba entre las callejuelas a contar los chismes y rumores de las muertes, no como ahora, que se apiñaban unos contra otros encima de las franjas de separación, casi sobre los cadáveres.

Tom, el hombre de vigilancia, terminó por bajar los brazos de forma automática, como un reflejo. Miró al detective frente a él, le echó una mirada a Harry, y se sintió extrañamente culpable. Los ojos enrojecidos y cristalinos, el rostro roto en piezas de dolor interminable y la pálida piel, de seguro por el susto de muerte, lo dejaron sin energías para impedirle el paso. Ese joven era desdichado y en sus ojos la mezcla de sentimientos lo dejó atónito, no supo si había dolor, miedo, odio… felicidad, sólo el vago reflejo de la chica cayendo de la azotea, como si lo estuviera viendo en una pantalla.

Harry atravesó el listón de "_Prohibido el paso_" que rodeaba la escena en cuanto el hombre bajó los brazos, se armó de fuerzas y aspiró profundo para inhalar el aroma a sangre que abundaba en el aire. Llegó junto a Alice casi de inmediato, -siempre escoltado por el detective que le miraba la espalda como intentando decidir si los hombros eran los de un asesino o no.- su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una bolsa negra de los forenses y permanecía en la camilla dentro de la ambulancia.

La figura se podía adivinar a través del vinilo de la bolsa. Había una extraña mezcla de aromas, dulces y amargos, desde la sangre coagulada de Alice atrapada dentro, el aroma del asfalto que se le había adherido, el plástico que rodeaba el cuerpo en el interior de la bolsa, el aroma del sol que calentaba la bolsa negra y, finalmente, el aroma a muerte que se había pegado a las hebras de la tela de la bolsa, y que no conseguiría salir aún si fuese tallada eternamente. Era un aroma extrañamente excitante, era la voz cantarina de Thanatos, sí, Thanatos y Eros.

Sin embargo, trató de parecer lo mas destrozado posible. Corrió hacia la ambulancia y se echó sobre el cuerpo sin vida de la chica.

-Alice-bramó con voz rota, aguda y sofocada. Aquella voz que tantas veces hubiera oído de la propia Alice cuando deprimida se arrojaba en las sabanas en ese viejo cuarto suyo. Había practicado tantas veces esa voz llorosa que ya salía naturalmente de su garganta. –OH Alice, tonta, ¿Qué has hecho?, -abrió el cierre de la bolsa con manos temblorosas.- Tonta, mírate, ¿Qué has hecho Alice?, mi Alice.- El mundo pareció congelarse. Todos los presentes lo miraban y las chicas chismosas arrinconadas en una esquina miraban la escena llorando como cuando ven una de esas películas románticas en la que el protagonista pierde a su amada.

Y él siempre era el protagonista. Evitó emitir una sonrisa mientras pensaba en esto. Tenía que actuar de forma correcta si quería dejar su "expediente" limpio.

-Alice.-soltó, al tiempo que el forense se acercaba a él y le separaba del cuerpo ensangrentado. El hombre de tez morena y pelo cano lo jaló hasta una acera, de la cual lavaban la sangre con una manguera luego de haber tomado fotos y pruebas. Aquel hombre de edad, de estilo meramente científico, con sus lentes pasados de moda y el traje de antropólogo de universidad hasta con el ridículo moño de motas incluido, pareció no darse cuanta de los turbios ojos de Harry que seguían el trayecto de la sangre chorreando por la acera. Se acerco a él y le paso el brazo por el hombro como lo haría un padre en el funeral de la esposa de su hijo.

-chico, ¿estás bien?-preguntó con voz lenta y cuidadosa. Parecía abrumado y Harry se percató de lo mucho que le incomodaba la situación por las veces que el hombre trago saliva y los latidos turbios de su corazón.

En el otro extremo de la acera los forenses se retiraban con el cuerpo. Llamando al hombre por su nombre Samuel pero éste sólo hacia ademanes de que le dejaran un momento con él.

Todos parecían creerle, pero ahí estaba esa mirada en el rostro del detective, esos ojos que acusaban y pretendían hacerte creer que podían atravesar la carne y el hueso.

"Inténtalo si quieres"-pensó Harry- "pero no hay nada en mi interior que te ayude a encontrar algún sentimiento en mí." El detective entrecerró los ojos, como respondiendo que haría un último intento de todas maneras, y luego de segundo eterno, le liberó.

Harry se concentro en continuar con su actuación. Volvió los ojos a la ambulancia que ya comenzaba a andar y preguntó con voz queda.

-¿a dónde la llevan?-

-a la forense… ¿Estás bien?-

-sí estoy bien, acabo de encontrar a mi mejor amiga muerta en una acera, estoy de maravilla-contestó Harry con tono sarcástico, notó que había cruzado la línea de la desesperación romántica de los humanos hacia la muerte y trató de corregirse.- lo siento, es solo que esto es…

-te entiendo, fue estúpido preguntarte. Sin embargo debo continuar con esta conversación. Sé que no es el momento, pero pareces ser el único que la conoce. –Harry levantó la cabeza, consternado. ¿A que se refería?-¿Sabes si tiene algún familiar?-El joven negó. _Fantástico jamás se le ocurrió preguntar, y si ella no tuviera familia… eso cambiaba todo… ya no sería lo mismo. ¿Dónde continuaría la línea si no había un consanguíneo? -_¿No?, ¿Nadie que responda por ella, que la identifique?-.

-No que yo sepa, soy el _único_ que la conoce de por aquí, creo. –

-Bien, entonces me temo que tendrás que venir conmigo. ¿Te parece?-El hombre se puso de pie e hizo que Harry le siguiera hacía una camioneta que le pertenecía. Era hora del interrogatorio

_-Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas Gracias por tu presencia.-_


	8. Capítulo 5

_**Percy: **__Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo. XD Sí en este capi Hermione y Harry se encontrarán por primera vez. _

_**Janis: **__XD WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE sí eres tú. Es un verdadero placer tenerte por acá. La APHH rlz, ese sí es verdadero Harmony, 1000% pasión Harmony. xD_

_Sí, me encanta que Harry sea un maniaco súper inteligente, esos son mis favoritos, los psicópatas reales hahaha, pero Harry también comete la torpeza de ser tan listo que piensa que todos ignoran sus verdaderas intenciones, así que de vez en cuando se enfurruña si lo descubren. _

_Muchas gracias por seguir por acá, nos veremos en la web. Thanatos off. _

_**No voy a subir capitulo por qué no recibo post U.U eso me pone muy mal. No les cuesta tanto, por lo menos pónganle un "Hola".**_

_**Recuerden que los post son gratis, y que no tardan mucho en poner un mensaje.**_

5.

La estación de periodismo es un sitio ideal para alguien cuya ambición más grande es escribir. Periodistas de toda la ciudad buscando historias titulares que sacar en primera plana, un jefe histérico recordando los horarios de entrega, mientras los editores se volvían locos por las pilas de documentos por revisar esa noche. Los papeles apilados en enormes montañas sobre los escritorios de madera, teléfonos sonando de fondo, tacones taconeando, personas contestando el teléfono, papeles en movimiento, gente tecleando sin cesar en sus maquinas y el intenso aroma a tinta que se pegaba tan rápido en la nariz que sentías el sabor amargo en la base de la garganta. Era un asuntó para provocarle dolor de cabeza a cualquiera.

La casa empresarial del gran periódico "El Profeta" era una amplía sala agrandada a su tamaño original, con más de cuarenta escritorios en la segunda planta baja. Las paredes pintadas en blanco adornadas por los reconocimientos y comentarios exitosos de otros grupos comerciales de la información, uno que otro encabezado demasiado exitoso y el gran logotipo del periódico en letras fulgurantes de plata extendiéndose en el muro y quemándote los ojos cada que algún rayo de luz dada directo en él. No era en lo más mínimo un lugar en donde distraer la mente, pero era pintoresco y aseguraba el pan en la mesa… y en mi caso, un futuro más interesante, y mejores calificaciones.

El edificio era demasiado grande, bien podría convertirlo en un hotel poniendo divisiones para los cuartos. Tenía nueve plantas en total, y en la parte de arriba –válgame el cielo- había un helipuerto y una hermosa terraza donde se subía a fumar cuando te atorabas en los artículos. La terraza era un sitio míticamente hermoso, parecía extraída de una mente brillante. Un pequeño jardín con flores pequeñas, con bancas blancas, y una vista aterradora, vertiginosa pero magnifica.

El primer piso era un enorme Lobby. Con una enorme puerta de vidrio, sillas cómodas y mesas con periódicos recientes. Un aparador color chocolate, con una chica de recepcionista que sonreía aun cuando no había clientes a la vista y un letrero de "El profeta es el periódico por elección de Helm" a sus espaldas.

Pero eso era lo único acogedor en el edificio además de la terraza. El resto eran plantas y plantas de personas trabajando sin perder su mente en algo que no fuera su computador. Nadie te hacía mucha plática cuando el editor de planta te gritaba que tenía que publicarse eso para al día siguiente, o cuando el papel periódico se atascaba y comenzaban a salir las impresiones mal y todo se volvía un caos.

Pero era un sueño estar ahí, ¿no? Era una oportunidad importante. Sí, importante.

Dejé de vagar mentalmente por la sección de ediciones para concentrar la mente en mi aburrido editor. Un hombre de calva parcialmente cana y complexión sinceramente cómica; estatura baja, y cuerpo corpulento y deforme, las extremidades más largas de lo normal y una cara de espanto que le volvía blanco de la mayoría de las burlas en el periódico y que apestaba a tabaco y a colonia barata. Una mezcla que revolvía el estomago, y agregado a eso estaba el sentimiento de tensión al mirarle el rostro.

El hombre levantó la vista del reportaje que había estado escribiendo y me miró con ojos aburridos. Los lentes en la punta de la nariz, siempre a punto de caer, y los labios resecos emblanquecidos.

-Granger-dijo con su ridícula voz de corneta desafinada, colocando con el índice sus lentes en el lugar correcto. El asiento era plano y duro, y sentí mi trasero comenzar a entumecerse. –es una historia buena, pero tu redacción es realmente pésima. Esto es un periódico Hermione no una editorial de escritos narrativos. Divagas en detalles comunes, como el maravilloso tocado y lo llamativo que era, en lugar de poner los pies en la tierra y hablar sobre hechos. ¡Esto no es una novela!, ¿entiendes?- El último gritito se me metió en el oído y me atacó el tímpano como si fuera un martillo golpeándolo.

- si me permite no creo que mi escrito sea tan…

-no, no le permito señorita Granger, ahora, tengo muchos archivos que revisar y usted un artículo que escribir. Buenas tardes. – No pude evitar sentir un punto de vergüenza. Mi ego súper dotado de defensas se rasgaba cuando alguien hacia el comentario justo, aquel que sí me dolería, y ese me dolió. Sentí como me subía un poco de calor a las mejillas. Estaba enojada, pero también demasiado absorbida en mi alienismo como para replicar. Miré al piso intentando controlar mis impulsos. No me había dado cuenta de que mis manos estrujaban la tela de mi camisa, pero una vez que lo noté no quise soltarla y la estrujé con más ganas. Mi editor suspiró.-Mira Granger, tengo mucho más que hacer que atender a niñitas de colegio, así que ya retírate.-

Arrebaté de sus nudosas manos el artículo y bufé molesta antes de salir de la oficina camino a mi cubículo de patético tamaño, murmurando cosas sobre lo desagradable que era Erick Fenderson, mi editor el idiota. Estampé la puerta del cubículo cuando llegué hasta mi asiento y me instalé frente al viejo computador. Ni para eso tenían en ese periódico, ni para computadoras decentes. _No, esto es una buena oportunidad Hermione. _

Presioné el botón de encendido y prendí la grabadora negra de pilas que tenía en el escritorio para despejarme mientras el computador iniciaba el sistema. La radio comenzó su frenético revolotear de notas, bajé el volumen con molestia pues era una de esas canciones molestas de amor que tanto asediaban la radio, simplemente no entendía el por qué llamaban tanto la atención, por qué tanto raiting en algo patético. La letra del coro se repetía con la monotonía de siempre, la música era muy mala, y la voz principal tampoco era un adicional decente.

Segundos después cambié la estación hastiada con el tono melodioso de la lenta música romántica. Giré la perilla de estaciones y seleccioné una donde habitualmente pasaban canciones rock de la época ochentera. Esa clase de canciones ruidosas que desvían la mente de temas peligrosos para la concentración. Por alguna razón el romanticismo en esas canciones no sonaba… cursi. Y, para variar, había canciones que hablaban de temas más allá del amor.

Tecleé con rapidez la contraseña del sistema, una palabra extranjera que no recordaba haber oído nunca pero que retumbaba en mi memoria; La había oído en uno de esos sueños, casi podía haber jurado que sabía su significado, pero siempre, justo cuando iba a darle alcance a la memoria y a ubicar el significado, el sueño se volvía más brumoso, y me daba cuenta de que era absurdo estar buscando respuestas en sueños.

Yo no creía en tonterías como eso de estar conectada con sueños a cosas del futuro. Eran alusiones que me servían para escribir historias, pero es que a veces eran tan reales…

Negué con la cabeza y traté de alejar esas ideas de mi mente. Podía sentir una congestión en la frente, como si demasiadas ideas intentaran pasar entre el pellejó y el cráneo y al haber tan poco espacio se fueran quedando atascadas ahí.

Me concentré en corregir el escrito sobre la boda de Madame Claris, -una mujer elitista y sofocante nieta de algún conde que ya ni se recordaba, regordeta, de mejillas largas hasta el mentón, flácidas y rojizas por el rubor, alta y con aspecto de enojona,- con aquel joven que probablemente podría haber audicionado para representar a su hijo en cualquier película, pero que se juraba eternamente enamorado de ella. No había comenzado aún a escribir cuando el chirrido de la puerta del cubículo me erizó el bello. Era esa clase de cosas las que me provocaban una molestia brutal en el cuerpo. Nunca entendía el porqué, pero siempre resultaba difícil sobrellevar algunos detalles mínimos pero molestos que me sacaban de quicio. Era entonces cuando reaccionaba de forma _extraña_. Tomé una pluma de un lapicero en el escritorio y me giré con ésta alzada amenazadoramente.

-Tranquila-se quejó Luna, mirándome como si hubiera empuñado una espada contra ella.

-Ah, Luna, me has sacado un susto de muerte.- me recargué contra el respaldo de la silla giratoria y respiré hondo. La rubia me miró un segundo, ceñuda y con los ojos azules demasiado suspicaces para mí gusto.

-¿Quién eres hoy?-dijo de pronto recostándose contra la pared de tabla roca del cubículo. Contesté lo primero que se me ocurrió para el humor que traía ese día.

-No lo sé. Generalmente nunca sé quién soy. –Le dije.- Me gusta decir que soy Hermione Granger, eso ayuda a que la gente te dé un nombre que se vuelve un valorador en común, y de paso se van acostumbrando a ti.-me reí de mi respuesta, sonaba tan absurda.

-Hiciste que me acordará de algo que no quería recordar.-dijo ella pensativa.

-Entonces olvídalo.-me refería a que olvidara mi respuesta rara, pero ella no entendió a lo que me refería.

-¿Cómo haces para olvidar algo que no quieres?- Estaba segura de que se refería a aquellos sentimientos que uno ya no quiere resguardar, la clase de sentimientos que regresan a ti cuando ves a tu ex con su actual a diario.

-Pues, supongo que te lo propones seriamente y te bloqueas esa parte de la memoria y la evitas hasta que lentamente la mentira que te entretejes para sobre pasar ese recuerdo se coloca como único recurso.-le contesté.-Luego de un tiempo ya no notas los bordes del tejido y crees que es un trozo de la misma tela y así, finalmente, lo logras.-

-Eso no suena sano.-dijo ella.

-Nadie dijo que lo fuera Lu.- nos quedamos en silencio y de la nada, segundos después, ambas comenzamos a reírnos absurdamente.- ¡dios!- dije mientras me carcajeaba.

-Lo que se nos ocurre cuando andamos con las letras metidas en el cerebro.-

-Sí.-

Ambas dejamos de reír por lo cansadas que estábamos. Incluso sentí el dolor de estomago habitual que pasa cuando te ríes mucho.

-¿Venías a decirme algo Luna?-pregunté con algo de sequedad. Sí, era uno de esos días en que cambiaba de humor como loca. Por suerte ella no se ofendió por mi actitud.

-Pues de hecho no, venía a mostrarte _un_ algo.-se enderezó y se sacó de debajo del brazo una revista doblada, de esas de moda, en la que no había yo reparado. La abrió en una página y me enseñó la imagen del artículo.

Había un hombre ahí, con el cabello oscuro, piel blanca, estatura alta y cuerpo trabajado, pero la foto estaba un tanto borrosa. No supe por qué me causaba curiosidad, pero tomé la revista y la miré intentando deducir los rasgos más allá de los pixeles.

-Oh sí amiga, es todo un bombón.-chilló Luna.

-¿Quién es?-cuestioné sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a la imagen.

-Se llama Ian Ruthven y Dios sabe que sus padres se lucieron con este chico.-al oír el nombre no pude evitar sentirme algo decepcionada, dejé sobre el escritorio el artículo de hojas de plástico y miré a Luna.-deja te cuento…- enseguida se enzarzó en una larga charla sobre cómo era el chico según los medios, era un joven millonario, sin padres, que no tenía pasado en la farándula y que acababa de contraer un trato muy importante. Desconecté mi lado social de forma automática y me puse a divagar.

Llevaba dos días sin poder soñar con Harry, y a veces extrañaba el saber de él. Era una circunstancia absurda, él no era real, pero yo le echaba de menos tanto como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Eso me hacía enojar mucho, pero al mismo tiempo me agradaba. Había algo en Harry que me hacía sentir que conectábamos, no sabía muy bien por qué, pero era la primera vez que me gustaba tanto uno de mis personajes.

Por supuesto que no me gustaba físicamente, quiero decir que, bueno, me agradaba. Y lo peor era que al mismo tiempo no podía sentirme satisfecha con eso, no podía dejar estar mi consciencia con el sentimiento de que estaba "consintiendo" que me gustara tanto un ser que era malo por naturaleza, es decir, es un vampiro-pensé- ¿cómo puedo sentir si quiera interés en un ser que he visto asesinando como si tal cosa?

_No Hermione, estás pensando como sí Harry fuera real, y no lo es._

Pero, aunque no lo fuera, ¿estaba bien que albergará en mi interior ese sentimiento de aprecio hacia un ser maldito? No, socialmente nadie me daría un premio por apoyar a un asesino serial, no querría pensar en que diría mi madre o mi padre, y definitivamente, tenía que reconocer, que después de todo y muy por debajo de mi interés por él, yo le temía, le temía a ese sueño.

Y ¿cómo no hacerlo?

Lo que se puede percibir en un sueño, todo eso simbólico que no podemos concretar con facilidad, es lo que evoca esa necesidad subconsciente de no recordar lo que se sueña, estoy segura. Siempre he pensado que los sueños son un universo aparte, algo así como un grupo de eventos paralelos a los que se viven despiertos, es un universo que lo integra todo en un mismo tiempo.

Y entonces, abruptamente, interrumpí a Luna sin fijarme en si seguía hablando.

-Luna, ¿tu, bueno, has sentido que no encajas mucho?-ella paró su perorata y me asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues sí-dijo- ¿Cómo te sientes?-de nuevo una pregunta desconcertante. Pensé con lentitud qué responderle.

-Pues, aterrorizada y fascinada a la vez.-consentí en decir la verdad.

-¿Y eso por qué?-

-Bueno, es que he tenido sueños últimamente y…- le dije todo a Luna, ella me miraba como si estuviera poniéndole atención a una difícil clase de Hermenéutica, y no me interrumpió ni una sola vez. Cuando terminé de contarle todo, tratando de evitar los detalles sucios de la matanza, ella sonrío emocionada y me sorprendió al contestarme:

-¡Genial! Eso es increíble, siempre se te ocurren las mejores historias.-

- eh… Luna, creo que va más allá de eso, por qué, bueno, son sueños, y no hay forma en que yo no entienda lo que va a ocurrir a un personaje, es decir, no tiene lógica.-quería hacerle entender mi punto de vista, quería que notara lo nerviosa y frustrada que estaba y que me dijera que hacer.

-Pues a lo mejor es que este vampiro está pidiéndote ayuda, esos sueños es por qué te está invocando para ser su salvadora.-la miré incrédula por un segundo, pero su teoría era tan válida como mis arrebatos y no podía discutirle nada, así que sólo le sonreí. –Que envidia me das.-añadió haciendo un puchero.

-Sí, eso creo, pero hasta me da miedo todo lo que provoca que yo sienta. Supongo que de una u otra manera se puede saber que cada uno lleva algo de violento en el centro de su ser, pero al mismo tiempo mi mente me advierte que esa exhalación de enojo que siento en mis sueños cuando él se enoja, o esa frustración o ira, no están bien, y esa confusión no ayuda a que me deje de gustar.-confesé.

-Bueno Hermione, ese es su encanto, esa confusión es lo que hace, precisamente, que te guste tanto; lo que no entendemos generalmente lo amamos aunque sea macabro y fuera de regla ética.- me sonrió. A mí no me gustó ese comentario, era una confirmación a que mi mente se estaba llenando del lado oscuro.

- Supongo que eso es parte de lo que me gusta de los vampiros.-admití.-Me gustan los libros juveniles de vampiros, pero por el asunto romántico, en cuanto a lo vampírico no tiene nada de lo interesante que es la profundidad de la pena y al mismo tiempo goce que representa. Los vampiros están fuera de la ética, punto. No se puede decir que tienen un alma tierna que les solape la masacre, sería quizá justo considerarlo, pero realistamente, ¿cómo podríamos perdonar a los seres oscuros que arrebatan la vida humana por la misma razón que lo haría un animal salvaje, pero de forma más cruel?

»Con todo y su encanto, no puedo decir que sea justo, o simplemente, natural mi amor por los vampiros, pero supongo que es el lado oscuro, ese misticismo, el sentimiento de poder, fuerza e inmortalidad, aunado a esa condición de alma rota lo que me embriaga.-me miró con los ojos como platos un segundo y luego se soltó a reír.

-Sí, o eso creo.- me puse roja de la pena. Me había pasado de parlanchina y eso lo sabía, pero me había dado vueltas la cabeza y no pude contenerme ante una oportunidad tan clara de decir lo que pensaba.

Se escucharon pasos a mi espalda y me volví con la pluma en ristre con la misma tensión notable con que había atacado a Luna. Pero sólo era Ron y Luna se rió por lo bajo.

Aquella mañana Ron, y su inseparable cámara fotográfica, se aparecieron como de costumbre en mí cubículo, costumbre que él adoptara desde que le nombraran el fotógrafo oficial de Luna y mío, ya que, según Dumbledore, era mejor que fuéramos un equipo constituido por personas en confianza.

- ¡Uy!-exclamó de inmediato al entrar.- Está bien que estés molesta por lo de Fenderson pero no es para que ataques al pobre fotógrafo.- dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ya te enteraste?-inquirí colocando la pluma en su sitio.

-Toda la planta lo sabe, sí que es pesado ese hombre, ¿no?-

-No tienes idea.-Se quejó Luna.- A mi me dijo que mi estilo era Macarrónico. Y ciertamente no puedo decir que yo escriba poesía en latín lo cual nos deja con la definición de que tengo un "estilo pobre y defectuoso"- Luna hizo una mueca y golpeó mi escritorio con la revista.

-No te preocupes _Loony_, lo que pasa es que el tipo es un escritor frustrado, todos lo saben.-le acaricié la cabeza y ella sonrió.- Ron ¿Ya tienes las fotos para el reportaje?-

-si, a eso venía-dijo el pelirrojo tendiéndome un sobre amarillo de grueso tamaño. Las tomé y las miré de una por una tomando detalle de todo.

-por lo menos una parte del trabajo esta lista.- murmuré tomando una del montón, en la que Ron había capturado mi rostro sonriente ante una entrevista.

-El material restante va a mi grupo de edición y colección.-explicó el chico quitándome la foto. Vamos anímate. Tengo una nueva historia que se que te encantara a ti la chica rara.-

-así, ¿Cuál?-

-Sobre una chica de la avenida Loret, ella se…

-¿suicido? –

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-no lo sé, sólo lo intuí.- confesé. Por alguna extraña razón sonaba lógico en mi mente así que lo dije, pero ahora él y Luna me miraban raro- pero, ¿y eso qué?, los suicidas son algo demasiado común en la actualidad, yo quiero algo distinto, sólo me han tocado noticias absurdas sobre sociales aburridas.

-¿y si te dijera que es la quinta en lo que va del año?-

-yo te diría que entonces es temporada de suicidios.-

-¿y si agregara que el magnate Ian Ruthven está enredado en esto?

-te diría que… ¿Cómo?, ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Era su "conocida", al igual que Sally, la primera chica suicida de la lista. ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-Claro el primer reportaje del año.-dijo Luna de pronto interesada. –Parece que el joven Ruthven tiene talento para escoger chicas problemáticas.-

-¿entonces?, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?

-pues claro que lo tomo…pero ¿y Madame Claris? –dije con tono mordaz

-déjaselo a Luna, ella lo hará mejor que tu por lo menos. –La rubia le fulminó con la mirada. Pero pensándolo bien, la amigable Luna Lovegood era la candidata perfecta para ese reportaje, simplemente no se andaba con esas chifladuras características de mi estilo y además, ella ya no tenía historia. Terminó aceptando, por supuesto con la condición de ir a conocer al chico ella también y de participar en el artículo. Luego de explicar a Fenderson uno que otro detalle, partimos pues con Ron hacia la comandancia de policías donde el bendito pase de prensa nos dejaría entrar a la morgue local a ver el cuerpo de la desconocida Alice Ñerud.

Había pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos repitiendo a los policías lo que él "sabía" sobre el tema, aunque la verdad supiera más incluso de lo que la misma Alice hubiera sabido entonces. Los hombres repetían las mismas preguntas con énfasis diferentes para tratar de confundirlo, cosa imposible tratándose de él, pero habría que valorarles su trabajo a esos hombres de aspecto aburrido que lo resguardaban en la comandancia de policía.

Había un aroma a café barato, humo de cigarrillo y sudor masculino, tan penetrante como para poner envidiosos a los viciosos de una funeraria. Harry intentó pasarlo por alto, pero era obvio que por ese día el aroma no se le desprendería de la nariz. Además de ese incómodo factor estaba el hecho de había estado a la luz del sol, un condenado como él no era precisamente vulnerable a la luz del astro rey, pero definitivamente, no era algo cómodo. Aún ahí, metido en una habitación sin ventanas, podía sentir un ardor incomodo en todo el cuerpo, como un sarpullido cuando se tiene fiebre, o llagas calientes que producen comezón… aún así no ablandó el rostro y no cedió a la sensación.

-no se ha encontrado ningún dato sobre la chica teniente.- dijo la voz de un joven vivaz de cabellos castaños y ojos claros. La sangre fresca corría por sus venas vivida y atractiva, Harry desvió su vista del joven, que le miraba atraído por las características físicas de su género, las de un vampiro. Ése era otro aspecto que él no soportaba de los humanos, su afán intransigente de preferir la belleza superficial sobre cualquier otra virtud.

Prestó atención a lo que su cuerpo extrasensorial le permitía apreciar de ese tentador joven, después de todo, la sangre de Alice ya sería venenosa para él cuando le permitieran verle y no haber comido en toda la mañana le dejaba sediento de sangre nueva.

El aire entraba en sus pulmones en cálidas porciones, la sangre transitaba en sus venas con curiosa rapidez y su corazón acelerado y pendiente de aventura era el de un temerario en medio de la selva. Aspiró el acido aire, demasiado contaminado de sudor, e intentó encontrar en el aire ese aroma de venenosa sangre.

O positiva. Pero había demasiado oxido en su sangre, y al mismo tiempo, demasiada azúcar, el chico terminaría siendo diabético un día de estos.

-De acuerdo, gracias Seamus.-contestó el teniente entrecerrando los ojos con cansancio.

Harry le sonrió a Seamus y éste se sonrojó; la piel rosácea de sus mejillas se veía más bien asquerosa. Seamus también podría tener una enfermedad venérea sin saberlo…

-Tal parece que su novia no tiene parientes aquí en Helm.- No sabía por qué, pero eso sonaba a un reto. En su voz, el teniente dejaba aflorar la desconfianza que le tenía a Harry, y era casi tangible que estaba dispuesto a buscar cualquier medio para encontrarlo como culpable. Harry se hubiera preguntado por qué –ya que así podría averiguar cómo evadir ese problema en un futuro.- de no ser porque realmente no le interesaba como maquinaba la mente de aquel cuarentón de exuberante bigote y ojos acuosos.

-parece-contesto Harry molesto por ese punto… había sido un idiota. Siempre se seguía la línea de parentesco, ese era el medio más común para encontrar un portador de memorias.-Pero repito que ella no era mi novia.-

-¿algún pariente del que tenga conocimiento?-exigió el teniente sin prestar atención a la aclaración de Harry.

-ninguno.-pronunció molesto

-bien, ¿conoce algún motivo por el que la occisa decidiera suicidarse?-

_«Sí… yo la convencí de hacerlo.» S_e contuvo de contestar eso y compuso su mejor cara de duda inocente.

-no.-

-¿Ninguno?-  
-No. Estuvo deprimida durante un tiempo, pero nunca para llegar a tanto.-dijo con voz convencida. El teniente Harrison no pareció tragárselo, pero no había ni una sola prueba real de que el chico fuera el culpable. Lo había encontrado subiendo con algo de prisa al departamento, pero no podía descartar que, además de culpable, el chico pudiera decir la verdad con respecto a que quería comprobar que la señorita Ñerud no hubiera sido la que cometió el suicidio.

-De acuerdo señor Ruthven-cedió, finalmente, convencido que si el chico era culpable no podría sonsacárselo de ese modo- es todo por ahora puede retirarse.- Harry se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, Doug Harrison se detuvo al abrirle la puerta y le tendió una rasposa y dura mano. Un segundo Harry estuvo plenamente consciente de que la mano que le sostenía la suya merecía el trabajo de esconder su reticente personalidad, sin embargo, al siguiente segundo, al abrir la puerta, chocó con una chica, una joven de castaños cabellos y ojos castaños atrayentes, sin embargo lo más maravilloso de esa mujer…era su sangre, y entonces en el mundo no hubo nada menos importante que la mano que le sostenía.

La joven mujer se tambaleó peligrosamente y justo antes de que cayera al suelo, Harry tendió su brazo y la atrapo en la caída. Había actuado por impulso, un simple salto de su cuerpo a impedir que algo le pasara. Quiso entonces desprender su brazo de su fina espalda, pero parecía adherido a ella.

La manga de su camisa hacía un ruido interesante contra la espalda de la blusa de ella. Y sus oídos se sosegaron del sonido de teléfonos que se podía oír de fondo. Contempló de nuevo la simpleza de su belleza, parecía carecer de cualquier carácter exótico, y sin embargo había salvajez en sus movimientos, tal como los de una guerrera.

Los ojos marrones de esa castaña se veían cristalinos y brillantes mientras la contemplaba. Harry había oído decir, miles, quizá más que miles de veces, que los ojos son la ventana del alma… pues entonces bien, esta debía ser una muy codiciada alma.

La respiración de la chica se aceleró por el susto, sus ojos se agrandaron y sus latidos aumentaron hasta parecer zumbar. El miedo; una reacción bastante_… humana. _Pero, por algún motivo aquella chica no le tenía miedo a él, y eso le hizo cuestionar su imagen real. Frunció el ceño y la mantuvo sujeta en su brazo mientras ella parecía recuperar el hilo de sus ideas.

No supo que fue lo que más le llamaba la atención sobre ella. Respondería a cualquiera que sin duda era su sangre,- jugosa, latente y vivida sangre que atravesaba sus venas con un singular ritmo.- Sin embargo su cuerpo se puso rígido tan siquiera con verla atravesar por aquella sección por la que andaba, era como el destino, tal vez un viejo deleite que el viejo Cronos le presentaba para tener algo que resguardar en su memoria de ese día.

Toda ella parecía sacada de un nuevo y extraño molde. Desde la curvatura de sus finos labios hasta el lunar en su cuello, todo simple y sin embargo tan cambiante y extraño. El hambre le gruñía en la mente como un animal enjaulado recordándole a su despistado amo su existencia. Harry aspiró con calma y progresó en su control sobre la imagen que se estaba creando de ella.

Era joven, una chica que venía de algún periódico, pues olía a tinta y papel periódico, pero había otros olores por debajo de ese, olía a un jabón neutro, crema, sudor, vergüenza, y polen. Era una chica extraña, lo podía ver por sus reacciones tan diferentes a las normales. Incluso, su corazón se acompasó a su antiguo ritmo con una velocidad vertiginosa, casi tan rápida como lo que le costó a Harry ceder ante sus reflejos y atraparla antes de que tocara el suelo. ¿Por qué no la dejó caer al suelo?

Harry comenzó a sentir un extraño hormigueo en las palmas de las manos. Sintió un deje de repulsión. Y luego un poco de incertidumbre.

Aquello le provocó escalofríos.

De no saber que era una sensación tan meramente humana que se humillaría a mí mismo al sentirla, Harry hubiera disfrutado de escuchar las voces susurrantes del destino que cantaban a su oreja.

Tratando de hacer uso de su ancestral autocontrol, dejó en su rostro la imagen de impasible tristeza y dejó a la chica en el suelo.

-¡Hermione!-bramó la voz de un joven que venía atrás de ella. Sus ojos luminosos de color azul deslumbraron al verla y sus pequeñas y llamativas pecas se tornaron más rojas por la impresión. -¿estás bien?- La castaña se acomodo la blusa, estirando las puntas apenada y sonrió sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Inesperadamente sintió entumecer la mandíbula, y los caninos afilados se tensaron retumbando por el veneno deseoso de salir. Tenía una cruel sonrisa perfecta. Una de esas que merecen ser rotas.

Quiso quitarle la sonrisa del rostro en aquel mismo momento, romperla en pedacitos y deshacer ese brillo en sus ojos. La ira se concentró en esa chica no por qué fuera diferente, especial o si quiera más llamativa que el resto de personas que estaban ahí, era el hecho de que no dejara de mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Nadie nunca le miraba a los ojos.

Los orbes cafés de la chica eran dos posos sin fondo, afloraban cada absurdo sentimiento que Harry casi pudo sentir el agria nausea subiendo por su garganta, pero había tanta certidumbre en ellos mientras lo miraban que Harry se molestó.

-James.-Susurró Hermione, y Harry casi se tambaleó de recibir de golpe en nombre de su más grande enemigo.

_-Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas Gracias por tu presencia.-_


	9. Capítulo 6

_**Vladislav:**__ Gracias por agregarme a tu lista de favoritos. XD_

_**Percy:**__ jajaja, ¿no te gusta cómo se han encontrado? ¿Por qué?_

**Bueno gente, a causa de la falta de post en este fic, me he desanimado mucho, y estoy considerando seriamente el ahorrarme el trabajo y simplemente borrarlo. **

**Así que muy probablemente este sea el último capítulo que leen. Janis nos vemos en la web ahí está el fic.**

6.

Una sola palabra puede cambiarlo todo. Luna, Ron y yo seguíamos en el primer piso de la comandancia de policía, en el sombrío pasillo por el que se podía acceder a cualquiera de las salas de interrogatorios. Habíamos sido guiados hasta ahí por un policía –que estaba parado justo detrás de nosotros- y que había accedido sólo por los insistentes ruegos de Luna.

El pasillo, de un agrio color gris en las paredes y un seco color crema en el techo y en las lozas de azulejo del suelo, pareció alargarse hacia el voraginoso final que quedaba del otro lado, hacia las escaleras que llevaban hacia la morgue. A pesar de que tenía los pies en el piso, sentí un vértigo terrible.

Todos mascullaron una silenciosa burla hacia mí, todos excepto el hombre frente a mí. Erguido en toda su estatura, con los ojos verdes oscurecidos y el ceño fruncido, _James Potter_ me devolvía la mirada. Sí, él no podía ser otro sino James, yo lo había descubierto, lo había encontrado en aquel sitio y, de seguro ahora, habiendo sido descubierto, y molesto como estaba, me mataría.

Sentí un escalofrío en la nuca, como un calambre agudo directo a los nervios y con eco en los huesos.

¿Se atrevería a matarme allí, enfrente de todos?

Sí, a él eso le venía importando poco o nada. Así que yo bien podía ir contratando un servicio funerario. Por lo menos espero que no me asesine con mucho dolor. Un fulgor extraño en sus ojos me dijo que _eso _ era precisamente lo que haría.

Consciente de eso, comenzó a temblarme el cuerpo pero, como una niña boba, lo único que se me ocurrió decir para enmendar mi error fue:

-James Potter.- él entrecerró los ojos con más fuerza. Ahora eran como dos rendijas donde refulgía un fuego verdoso que estaba rodeándome y pronto comenzaría a quemarme la piel.

-Se equivoca.-instó él. Su voz sonaba tan diferente a lo que había esperado. Era como una voz sin edad, y además, tan cálida como la madera y tan cortante como una navaja.-No conozco al James del que habla.- se alejó un paso de mí, pero sólo yo fui consciente de ello. Su alejamiento me hizo sentir un poco más segura.

»Quizá me perdonaría la vida hasta que me encuentre sola.-pensé.-Bien, al menos no dejará un trauma en mis amigos.

¿Me alcanzaría el tiempo para huir de ahí? ¿Qué tal para esconderme en alguna isla lejana que él no encuentre con tanta facilidad?

Era consciente de que debería intentar remediar lo dicho, así quizá él se ablandara un poco, pero de nuevo me traicionó la lengua y sólo dije:

-No, estoy segura, eres él.-salió en un susurro que casi ni yo escuché, pero él se tensó y me miró aun más molesto y eso sólo sirvió para que yo aumentara el sentimiento de que ese era James.

-¿De verdad no sabe quién es él?-preguntó el oficial que venía detrás de nosotros. Su sonrisa socarrona me hizo sentir avergonzada.-Es Ian Ruthven.- su tono era tan concreto que parecía una obviedad, y lo era, yo había visto a ese hombre en la revista de Luna. Era él, eso sí era probable, nada como el invento de que fuera un ancestral, malévolo y lunático asesino vampiro.

-¿Ruthven? ¿Cómo el vampiro de Polidori?- De verdad, ¡¿Acaso mi boca jamás me iba a dejar de traicionar? Mi voz había sonado tan irónica que hasta comprendí el rostro molesto que configuró de inmediato.

-No menciones a ese… tipo. Mi familia no ha podido presentarse en la alta saciedad sin concebir burlas desde su dichoso cuentecito.-

-No me cabe duda, es sólo que es tan vampírico que me llamó la atención.- Solté. La vena de su cuello se saltó un poco, y casi pude intuir como se le cerraban los puños pero, cuando lo miré bien no había nada de furia en él. –Yo… lo siento.- su rostro estaba aterradoramente sereno. La tensión envolvió todo, como si fuera una manta envolvente y esta vez fui yo quien dio el paso hacia atrás.

-ejrm… Hermione, deberíamos ir a hacer nuestro trabajo.- Ron me tocó el hombro y me giré para asentirle y sonreír un poco. Él tenía la cara pálida y me pregunté si había notado lo extraño que se había puesto el ambiente, pero entonces vi a Luna, que estaba anonadada mirando a Ian y yo no pude evitar reírme un poco de su expresión, lo que se tradujo como una señal de que la maldición se había roto. Luna volvió en sí y yo dejé de preocuparme por asuntos que probablemente fueran sólo exageraciones mías.

-Sí, vamos.-

_Bloquéate, vamos bloquéate. _Me repetía una y otra vez mentalmente. Ese no era momento para pensar, debía controlar lo que estaba sintiendo y entonces, quizá, podría salir de ahí a afrontar todo lo estúpida que me había comportado.

Me froté las manos unas tres veces, intentando sacar la energía extra que había en ellas, y que me provocaba querer ahorcarme.

¡Habrase visto, jamás, semejante idiota! Saqué un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que me tendía Luna. No me gustaba fumar, de hecho sólo fumaba en reuniones con amigos y compañeros, y lo hacía cuando llegaba al punto de estrés en el cual ya no aguantaba más a la gente que me rodeaba en aquellos lugares cerrados y llenos de personas prestando su atención hacia cualquier estupidez que uno hacía.

Luna y Ron decían que yo era una fumadora social, pero eso no me importaba si estaba rodeada de tanta gente como para llenar un camión. En aquel momento no había nadie a mi alrededor más que Luna y Ron, y estábamos parados, ¡Dios bendito! En el frío del centro de Helm, con una temperatura que estaba a los siete grados y descendiendo. ¡Incluso podía sacar vaho cuando exhalaba! No había forma de estar más despejada para pensar, pero aún así, yo me sentía abarrotada y rodeada por una tormenta.

Intenté concentrarme y cerré los ojos creyendo que eso me evitaría las molestas distracciones, pero no fue así. Tal vez se debía al frío que estaba haciendo, que me dejaba la nariz congelada y las orejas entumecidas, pero por más que cerré los ojos no pude evadir nada.

Se hizo una oscuridad profunda en mi mente, y la luminosidad de un día helado se iba perdiendo lento, como si hubiera un túnel cuyo fin está iluminado y yo me dirigiera hacia el otro lado. Intenté ir hacia lo luminoso, perseguir la luz de la frialdad externa para evitar el ardor de mis pensamientos terroríficos, pero sólo me enzarcé en una persecución sin fin.

De pronto no estaba en la acera de la calle fuera de la comandancia, estaba en la terraza del edificio de periodismo del profeta y había una niebla espesa, como la que se podía observar en el bosque negro fuera de mi casa en cada mañana. Todo estaba oscuro, y yo podía sentir el frio de la niebla calándome los huesos pero, por alguna idiota razón, no me moví ni un ápice.

De fondo comenzó a oírse una voz, y cuando menos lo pensé, la sentí justo detrás de mi oreja. El frío halito en sus ojos ya me había matado, pero su aliento en mi cuello me sepultó de inmediato. Su voz, esa vos indeleble, se alzó sobre el barullo de un helado viento.

-_Como quisiera poder matarte, _

_Apretar tu largo cuello de ánade y zambullir tus ojos en lagrimas._

_Quiero decepcionar esa sonrisa,_

_Y clavar en tu muñeca un yugo mortuorio. _

_Ver como se te escapa el aire, lentamente, _

_Hasta que la piel se te vuelva violácea _

_Y los labios rollizos pierdan todo color._

_Quiero ver tus manos golpeando mi cuerpo con desesperación, _

_Mientras inclino el cáliz y bebo el vino de tus venas. _

_Quiero sentir el vibrar de tus cuerdas bucales cuando el aire intente huir, _

_Impelido, tratando de aflorar en un grito mudo._

_Quiero el sabor de tu muerte, _

_El dulce aliento a jazmín marchito, _

_Y la suavidad del crisantemo contra el satín de los costados de tu ataúd._

_Quiero tu helado cuerpo, _

_Quiero la piel sudorosa que se secará en medio del mutismo. _

_Quiero tu muerte Hermione, _

_Eso es lo que más deseo en el mundo._

Sentí como si me absorbiera una vorágine gigantesca. Mi estomago revuelto se hizo un nudo cerrado y apretado que me halaba hasta el abismo. Los pies se me entumieron y las manos estaban escaldadas, y mis ojos sólo podían mirarle a él, sin pestañear.

Sus ojos cobrando el pago de haberle reconocido. Hirviendo mi sangre con aquel fuego verde, y martirizando mis nervios a causa de su presencia.

Muy por debajo, en el fondo, una voz racional intentaba calmarme, pero no podía. La voz recitaba: "No existen los vampiros, deja ya de preocuparte. No existen los vampiros, deja ya de preocuparte" como un molesto disco rayado al que no se puede acceder para callarlo.

Abrí lentamente los ojos, todo me daba vueltas alrededor, y la calle se veía borrosa y desenfocada. Me apoyé en la camioneta Nissan azul con el logo: "El Profeta" y respiré hondo.

_-… No quiero dejar a Hermione aquí.-_

_-Ella estará bien Ron, tenemos que ir a entrevistar a Ian Ruthven.- _

Las voces de Ron y Luna estaban de fondo, y supe que estaba retrasándolos en el trabajo cuando comprendí de qué hablaban. Me erguí lo más que pude apoyándome en la camioneta y afiancé los pies en el pavimento.

-Vamos chicos.- dije.- Aun hay trabajo que hacer.-

"Aquella costumbre sádica del humano

No es precisamente mi alimento acostumbrado

El placer que yo busco

Se encuentra más fácilmente en las venas de las mujeres

Y es, francamente, más sexual."

-Fred Saberhagen -

»No hay en la tierra ningún olor tan imponente como el de la muerte. No hay nada que se le compare incluso, ni siquiera el cálido satisfacer de la sangre recorriendo tu garganta. De hecho creo que nunca fue sólo por la sangre, aunque para mi especie la sangre sea lo más intimo, sensual, casi erótico que una criatura pueda siquiera desear; esas cualidades son más bien ofrecidas por la intimidad de la circunstancia, quiero decir; beber la sangre de un hombre hasta verle morir en tus brazos, hasta que su cuerpo desfallecido deja de latir al compás de ese cálido corazón. Esa inmejorable transmisión de calor, de pasión, esos preciados corazones que eran el más suculento, mortal y delicioso manjar humano…. entonces, la muerte se vuelve tan o más latente que la vida, mucho más atrayente que la sangre misma.

Alrededor de Harry las luces iban perdiendo su brillo a medida que caminaban hacia aquella sala de muerte. Ahora el gris era casi negro y el frío de la muerte flotaba en el aire, como si estuviera avisando, a los que iban hacia ella, que era mejor dar media vuelta y regresar por donde habían venido.

Otro paso más y el aroma se hizo más fuerte. Golpeó el rostro de Harry y le hizo tambalear su decisión de ir hacia allá. _Ese _era el olor que Harry había olido en la sala de descanso de su madre en aquel último día. Era el único olor humano que había despedido su madre desde que él la conociera. Estaba seguro.

El recuerdo se movía como un fantasma en su mente, Harry sabía que estaba ahí, pero jamás lograba atraparlo. Era tan intangible que se vaporizaba en sus manos como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Tragó con fuerza y un sabor indeseable se le metió por las papilas gustativas. Era un olor tan arcaico, perteneciente desde siempre a la humanidad, que incluso los humanos habían probado y sentido el disgusto de la pesadez de la lengua al saborear aquella inconsistente sensación de muerte. Ellos lo habían saboreado, pero nunca lo reconocían aunque fuera obvio que era la muerte la que lo provocaba. Lo confundían con un _sentimiento_ no con una _sensación_ y eso a él le causaba risa.

"¡Pobres humanos tan moralmente instigados!" –pensó. Sentía en la base de la garganta como si una bola de aire se le hubiera quedado atorada. Presionó las paredes de la garganta y se tragó el residuo. Prosiguió su línea de pensamiento "Thánatos, querido amigo, se han olvidado de ti."

La _morgue_, era una salilla en tono blanco repleta de estantes con instrumentos médicos y mesas donde estudiaban los cadáveres para autopsia. Estaba detrás del largo pasillo por el que había estado parado hacia unos minutos, y a medida que se iban acercando a su fin, el frío se volvía intenso y el silencio se hacía casi tan sepulcral como una tumba.

Había algo en la muerte que carcomía los bordos sensibles del corazón de las personas. Todos, en alguna ocasión, incluso los psicópatas, tenían un pensamiento de incomprensión por la muerte. La respetaban, le temían o la veneraban como si fuese algo tan tangible como su carne o sus huesos. La arrastraban con ellos, contando hacia atrás los días, disgustados con ella como si fuera un maniaco perseguidor que los estuviese amenazando.

Le tenían tanto pavor, que hasta el detective Harrison enmudecía al pasar frente a sus penetrantes y agudos ojos sin luz.

Pero la muerte era más sencilla de lo que ellos pensaban. Su victoria era tan insignificante como su reino. Al pobre Hades se le reconocía por tener el reino más grande de entre los dioses, pero Hades no existe. Es una leyenda en la mente que pregunta, y la muerte extiende su reinado durante aquel mínimo trozo de segundo, aquella milésima, en la que el aire escapa del cuerpo, el corazón da la última nota de latido, y los ojos pierden la imagen que contemplaban. Sólo en ese momento la muerte tiene vida, después de eso, el alma se va, y la muerte va en busca de otro más a quien quitarle una milésima de segundo.

Harry miró la espalda del detective e intento adivinar cuantos años de vida le quedaban. Tenía un corazón fuerte, una sangre limpia de alcohol –"demasiado arraigado a su papel" pensó el vampiro.- y había dejado de fumar. Se veía ejercitado, y cuidadosamente nutrido.

"¿Tendrá sexo alguna vez?" inquirió mientras veía l cuello estrecho moverse de forma casi robótica, siempre estrictamente recto. "No, no tiene."

El aire descendió en temperatura un poco más, el detective se alzó el cuello y Harry repitió su actuar - mirando fijamente al hombre que lideraba el paso a través del corredor,- y trató de colocar en su cara la imagen de impresión que solía causar la muerte.

-No podrá quedarse mucho tiempo con la chica.-comentó el detective tanteando los bolsillos buscando algo.-aún no se le ha hecho la autopsia.-Harry sólo asintió cansinamente, sabiendo que el detective no lo veía. El hombre lo miró de reojo y Harry volvió a asentir evitando rodar los ojos.

"¿Cómo para que querrían hacerle una autopsia a alguien que se ha suicidado?" quiso cuestionarle, "¿Es que acaso no es obvio de qué causa murió? ¡Murió por el golpe que su cabeza dio contra el pavimento!"-continuó. –"Eso pasa generalmente cuando un humano se arroja contra el suelo a una altura demasiado alta, se les parte la cabeza por el impacto, y casi al instante se les escapa la vida, junto con la sangre que no pierde el tiempo para huir del cuerpo. Si quiere lo subimos a un acantilado y lo arrojamos al fondo, estimado detective, le aseguro que a usted también se le irá la vida y yo sabría que ha sido por eso sin hacerle un solo estudio" –Una sonrisa amarga se abrió paso por la máscara de shock. Las comisuras de su boca se estiraron, y Harry casi sonrió. Sin saber por qué, al detective le dio un escalofrío en la nuca, y medio temblando prosiguió en su intento de abrir la puerta de la morgue.

La luz blanca y aguda se encendió. El amable detective había encendido las luces con demasiada prisa, y a Harry ya le entraba la sospecha de que el adulto maduro de cara de "soy-un-tipo-duro" estaba algo reticente a mirar en el interior sin asegurarse de que ningún muerto le fuera a brincar encima.

Casi le causó gracia. No pudo contener la curiosidad por saber que era lo que había detrás de esa actitud, así que se animó a preguntar con simpleza:

-¿Le sucede algo detective? Luce inusitadamente preocupado.-

El hombre le miró un segundo, entrecerró los ojos hasta que- Harry estaba seguro- no podría ver a través de las pestañas con facilidad. Abrió la boca, pero la cerró con fuerza y luego presionó con dureza. Había una insistencia en su presión, como si intentará evadir decir algo. Hubiera sido interesante investigar qué era exactamente lo que le pasaba por la mente, pero no había forma de saberlo con exactitud y Harry comenzó a exasperarse de no recibir respuesta a su curiosidad. Odiaba sentirse curioso, era como ser joven de nuevo, joven era igual a ser inexperto, y él no podía sentirse inexperto sin sentirse perdido en el vacío, un hecho que lo trasladaba a aquellos primeros días luego de su despertar, cuando no había nada en su mente más que frases de "_Yo no lo hice"_.

Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño y al detective le dio tiempo de corregir su error, estirar el brazo para sacar la plancha y centrar su mente en no divulgar ningún pensamiento.

Harry enfureció. No le gustaba ser ignorado, y era obvio que eso era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado a soportar. Se le cayó la cara de mártir, y el detective no pudo evitar tomar nota de eso.

Había algo en ese chico. Un no sé que, quizá un destello al fondo de su mirada, que le hacía saber que había mucho más en él de culpa de lo que el chico podía confesar. No había sentimiento de arrepentimiento, no había dolor, no había pasión o tristeza que él pudiera encontrar sin ver, al siguiente chequeo, algo de insensible en él.

Suspiró.

"-Ojalá y no seas culpable Ian Ruthven.-"deseó mentalmente saliendo de la sala.

Una paloma salió volando en cuanto él puso un pie sobre el piso. Los animales obedecían instintos básicos, los seres humanos no. ¡Ellos eran tan civilizados! Ironizó.

El ruido de las alas del ave al volar era demasiado desagradable para su gusto. Un gorgoreo al inició, como un gritito de pánico, y luego el incesante movimiento de las plumas que desprendían un polvillo denso y de olor picoso, de esos que hacen estornudar a los humanos, y que es nocivo para los ojos, los pulmones y la garganta.

Gorupos, polvo, suciedad… un aleteo.

Mugre, smog, excremento seco… otro aleteo.

La rata con alas se desapareció del campanario e intentó alertar a las otras, que pronto comenzaron la huida con un estrepito realmente innecesario.

El campanario de la Iglesia de St. Jerónimo, al sur de la jefatura de policía de Helm, era una torrecilla medio derrumbada – a causa de los bombardeos en la época de la guerra.- que la gente no dejó que fuera reparada titulándola con el cursi nombre de: "Símbolo de que la maldad ha puesto su yema sobre este pueblo de Dios." Y que incluso contaba con una placa en la entrada que versaba sobre como aquella iglesia, justo al centro del pueblo, había sido refugio de muchos, y último lecho de otros tantos.

En un hueco cóncavo dentro del campanario,- ancho y profundo; con olor a excremento de paloma seco y fresco, polvo, humedad, telas guardadas, y metal oxidado- se podía estar sin escuchar más ruido que la incesante y estruendosa campana cuando repicaba para llamar a misa, tres veces cada hora a partir de la media, cada quince minutos. El ruido agudo y resonante se repetía en los rincones, y causaba que los muros de piedra fría se cimbraran con cada _Tam Tam_.

Desde ahí había una espléndida mirada de la ciudad. Se podía observar al sur, al norte, al este y al oeste, y ver como el sol se iba ocultando, bañando con aquel dorado odioso, los techitos y calles de la ciudad. Sentado ahí, Harry podía quemarse las pupilas mirando de frente al sol, que se hundía derrotado, perdiendo otra batalla contra él, que seguiría vivo en contra de las reglas, cuando el halo intenso de sus rayos matutinos volvieran a salir por el otro lado de la ciudad.

Desde ahí también podía escuchar los ritos religiosos. Podía oler el incienso que a veces llegaba hasta allá arriba, escuchar al coro desentonado cantando los cantos, y la palabra del sacerdote repitiendo lecturas que no habían cambiado mucho durante el transcurso de todos aquellos años.

Podía responder, cuando estaba de buen humor, a las oraciones y, cuando ya no se sentía tan harto, podía estropearle el día a su hambre encerrándose debajo de la campana para contar las líneas que se habían marcado en el metal con cada golpeteo del badajo.

Ese era su sitio favorito en toda la ciudad. Un rincón donde él no escondía nada de sí, y que nunca estaba en la lista de los que lo buscaban.

Era irónico el buscar un vampiro dentro de una iglesia. ¿No?

Prestó atención a las palabras del sacerdote y cuando todos los feligreses, unos quince según su oído, hubieron contestado "Demos gracias a Dios" Harry pegó un salto desde su hueco y cayó en el piso del campanario – siete metros abajo- sin levantar polvo.

Estaba acostumbrado a eso, y cuando forzó la cerradura ésta ya cedía con mayor facilidad, la abrió y esperó a que todos los humanos, menos uno, salieran de la iglesia. Los contemplaba escondido entre las sombras, los miraba persignarse, hincarse, y tomar agua bendita de la pila antes de irse. Había un hombre, rezagado, viejo, rechoncho y con la pierna enferma. No era su comida favorita, pero sangre es sangre, y el hambre es la dueña de la muerte.

Se apresuró a caminar detrás de él, y lo tomó por la espalda. El hombre no pudo ni soltar un quejido cuando él ya había exprimido la vena más cercana. No sufrió.

Los ojos del senil humano se elevaron al cielo, en paz, y su cuerpo se aflojó como liberándose de la carga. Su mano artrítica dejó caer el bastón que le servía de tercer pie, y Harry lo sujetó antes de que tocara el piso y el eco se escuchara por la nave del templo.

El anciano permanecía en el abrazo que Harry le daba. El vampiro succionó una última vez, sintiendo como el cuerpo se le calentaba y los miembros volvían a sentirse despiertos.

Después lo arrastró hasta la puerta del campanario, lo metió dentro y cerró la puerta. Más tarde se ocuparía de él.

Había en el fondo de la iglesia, un hombre con una calva insipiente, ataviado con sotana y cuello alto, apagando las velas, cirios y veladoras en el altar. Soplaba con la boca redondeada mientras pensaba en los compromisos que tendría al día siguiente, cuando una mano le tocó el hombro.

No había oído a nadie caminar hacia él, y el frío en su espalda no era tan extraño ya para él como para no presentir de quien se trataba. Elevó la cabeza y miró el Cristo en la Cruz, con el rostro demacrado y ensangrentado y una expresión de aceptación en los ojos de madera y, entonces, encaró al hombre a sus espaldas.

-Harry.-saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. El vampiro le soltó el hombro, pero no le contestó el saludo, simplemente se dedicó a mirarle el rostro con aquellos tenebrosos ojos verdes.-tan sombrío como siempre.-agregó. -¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-

-He venido a confesarme.-contestó el joven llanamente. Matías, el sacerdote en cuestión, le miró la expresión impertérrita del rostro y negó mentalmente. Era de una apariencia tan joven, no más de veinticinco años podría tener aquel chico y sin embargo había tanta maldad en sus acciones, tanto desprecio en sus sentires y tanto odio en sus recuerdos… él sabía que había poco o nada que hacer para rescatarle el alma al chico, y es que aquel hombre había pasado por tanto que uno sólo no podría darle descanso a su alma.

Como si el vampiro le leyera la mente, Harry abrió la boca y replicó.

-No he venido a ti a que me des la vida eterna Matías Rent, sólo quiero meter mis _pecados _, que así les llamas tu, en una bolsa para no cargarlos durante este tiempo, ya después vendré a recoger todas las bolsas que te he dejado almacenadas, y te liberaré de mi "terrible maldad".-

Su voz nunca decía nada sobre él. Nunca confesaba dolo o siquiera culpa, nunca un acento de alguna nación, nunca un indicio de la madurez biológica, nunca lo que pasaba por su mente, o por su corazón.

Le había oído hablar en tantas lenguas, en tantos acentos, en tantas voces, que a veces se preguntaba cual sería la verdadera realidad en Harry J. Potter Evans. ¿Cómo podía él estar seguro de que Harry se confesaba por arrepentimiento? ¿Cómo podía él perdonarle los pecados, cuando no había la certeza de que el pecador sintiese que merecían ser penados esos pecados y que él desease el perdón?

Matías no lo sabía. Y en ocasiones temía que él mismo no obraba bien al acceder a escuchar a aquel hijo de la oscuridad. A veces, cuando sentía el peso de los pecados de Harry huir de su interior, se preguntaba si pronto lo asignarían a otro sitio, y el poder de sanar a aquel hombre caería por fin en manos de alguien más.

Pero luego estaba su deber, su moralidad, y el rostro de Harry aquella primera noche, en la que llegó gritándole al Cristo en el altar: "Yo no la he matado, ¡No pude ser yo!" cuando el mismo Matías era apenas un joven seminarista que estaba de servicio en la parroquia. Hacía tanto tiempo de eso… y Harry no había cambiado en nada, salvo en aquel rostro lloroso y aterrado, que jamás le volvió a ver.

Matías asintió hacia Harry, pensando en aquel chico destrozado que conoció una noche, y que le confesó una barbarie que él nunca pensó encontrar. Matías pensaba en el alma de Harry… refundida en lo oscuro, asesinada junto a su madre.

Un vampiro. El chico aseguraba ser un vampiro. Y Matías nunca lo creyó hasta comprobar el cambio que su cuerpo iba teniendo, y que el propio Harry nunca experimentó.

El sacerdote juntó los dedos de la derecha, e hizo la señal de la cruz, dio un paso hacia Harry y lo tomó del hombro.

Sólo quedaba una última vela encendida, y todo lo demás era oscuridad en el templo. Los dos hombres caminaban con paso lento; el sacerdote sujeto del hombro del vampiro y éste mirando con curiosidad los rostros de madera y cerámica que lo miraban desde los pequeños altares a santos. Harry contó once miradas muertas sobre él, persiguiéndolo por la nave del templo desde sus sólidos zócalos de madera.

-Dime.-aconsejó Matías.- Han pasado… mes y medios, dos meses desde la última vez, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Mañana se cumplirán dos meses.-especificó. Matías atinó a asentir en la oscuridad sin saber que decir.- Yo he recuperado una nueva memoria.-

-Eso quiere decir que has asesinado a otra chica.- corrigió el consagrado con voz severa.

-Se ha suicidad.-contestó Harry.

-Por instigación tuya. ¿Me equivoco acaso?- el vampiro negó, pero los ojos humanos del sacerdote no pudieron captar eso. Matías quiso poner en su boca un tono que diera a Harry algún sentimiento, pero no sabía qué hacer al respecto y sólo habló de forma enérgica.

-Háblame de ella.-

-Alice Ñerud, veintiún años, estudiante de Historia Contemporánea.-comenzó Harry.- sin familia aquí en Helm, y no hay rastro del apellido en todo Astora. Se aventó de un edificio.-

Matías cerró los ojos, dolido. La crueldad a su alrededor se iba cerrando sobre su pequeña iglesia cada vez más, y ya podía ver los muros impregnados de su oscuridad aun en las mañanas, al llamar para la primera misa.

-Encontré una nueva chica hoy.- La voz de Harry lo arrancó de sus cavilaciones, parecía como si el ancestral joven estuviera molesto por algo; eso era algo nuevo para el confesor, y una chispa de miedo le hizo detener su andar.-Ella me llamó… por el nombre de mi padre. – confesó. -Se llama Hermione pero aún no sé mucho de ella…-

-¡No puedo concebirlo!- replicó Matías apartando de un zarpazo la mano que el vampiro había comenzado a elevar.-¿Acaso queda en ti algo de humano arrepentimiento? – sus palabras fueron dudas y luego de pronunciarlas, se alzó un silencio incómodo, que fue roto con la risa de Harry, como si en el ambiente pululase una maldición.

-Matías, Matías,-pronunció aun con los espasmos de risa.- Yo jamás fui humano. Nací siendo lo que soy.- agregó con solemnidad, irguiéndose en la totalidad de su largo, sobre pasando con varios centímetros en 1.70 de Matías.

El sacerdote escrudiñó la oscuridad, horrorizado, contemplando con los ojos abiertos y las pupilas empequeñecidas, una sombra opaca en medio de lo ya oscuro, retrocediendo dos pasos con temor real a aquel chico, por primera vez.

"_Harry nunca fue humano, ¿era eso posible?, ¿Nacer así, siendo un monstruo, como si uno fuese un simple hombre, era eso posible? ¿Podía Dios dar permiso de nacimiento a un monstruo puro?_

_Sí, Dios daba oportunidades a todos pero, ¿podía yo darle oportunidad a Harry? La respuesta es No._

-Me entristece saberlo. Yo no puedo perdonar tus pecados si no tienes deseos reales de dejar de cometerlos, Harry, y es obvio que ése no es tú caso. Lamento tener que decirte que ya no tienes un consejero en mí.-

-Tú sólo dame la absolución.- escupió el vampiro.

-¿Absolución? No Harry, no puedo dártela, tú vienes aquí a llenar "bolsitas" de pecados para no cargarlos, y yo ya no puedo darte la oportunidad de cambio. Voy a acusarte Harry, mereces el justo pago de tus actos.-

-¡¿Vas a acusarme? –se burló Harry. Los ojos verdes centellearon en la oscuridad, como verdes llamas que querían acabar con todo lo que miraban.-Lo que se dice en confesión no puede revelarse, es la ley eclesiástica y lo sabes.-

-Sí es cierto, pero dime Harry, ¿Esto es realmente una confesión? ¿Estás aquí acaso para pedir perdón a Dios? ¡Santo Cielo Harry! Me cuesta creerlo pero estoy casi seguro de que sólo vienes a contarme sobre tus faltas para tener un contacto humano luego de cada asesinato.- Harry bufó, y alejó la mirada hacia el otro lado, en la oscuridad.- Harry, temo que tienes miedo de que así como tus memorias, tu también desaparezcas si no hay nadie que recuerde lo que haces ¿No es así? temes que tu contacto con el mundo se disuelva…-

-Eso es absurdo.-Interrumpió Harry. La voz de él y de Matías chocó y se mezcló, pues ninguno de los dos quería callarse.

-Es de todo lo que has dicho, lo más absurdo.-

-¿Lo es?

-¡Sí, lo es!

-Dios es quien te recordará Harry, eso es lo que debería preocuparte…-

-No digas…-

-…puesto que no te has portado tan bien como Él desearía. Yo no puedo dejar que sigas con esto…-

-Tú no…-

-¡No puedo…!-Harry se calló.- dejar que me vuelvas tu cómplice en esta sombría ruleta rusa, Harry, cada vez que me piden misa por una chica muerta, paso horas rezando por que no sea tu culpa.-

Matías metió su mano en la bolsa del pantalón, confiando en que la oscuridad le diera una ventaja. Tanteó en el pantalón en busca del teléfono. Presionó con cuidado –midiendo con el dedo- tres teclas y luego presionó la de "llamando".

Harry se crispó enseguida, mirando fijamente al hombre frente a él, a los ojos aterrados que no podían verlo.

-Lo siento Harry.-

De la bocina del celular, sofocado por los dedos sudorosos del sacerdote, surgía la voz de una mujer diciendo: "Espere mientras localizamos la llamada".

-Si fuera tan fácil atraparnos Matías, nuestra especie se hubiera extinto hace mucho.-

Lo siguiente de lo que Matías fue consciente fue de que la última vela se apagaba y el silencio se le metía en los oídos.

De nuevo repantigando en el hueco del campanario, Harry miraba hacia abajo a la ciudad intentando rencontrar del paisaje, que de pronto no le gustaba tanto.

Había descendido la temperatura, y se podía oler el ozono en el aire con tanta claridad que Harry estaba seguro de que pronto comenzaría a llover. Hacía tanto frío que, posiblemente, caería aguanieve que se adheriría al hielo que ya cubría parcialmente algunas aceras.

Por la calle aledaña, que liberaba el tránsito de la avenida principal más cercana al pueblo, se veían las luces rojo-azules de las patrullas. Su alargado y agudo sonido ya se podía escuchar con facilidad.

-¿Cómo es que los criminales no huyen cuando escuchan ese escándalo?-se quejó Harry tapándose un poco los oídos.

Se apretó las manos contra los oídos, pero el sonido todavía se escuchaba y se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Con la mano derecha se sobó la sien y luego se presionó el tabique, el aroma en sus manos se le metió en la nariz y se le olvidó el ruido por un momento.

Muerte. De nuevo ese olor a muerte.

Se miró ambas palmas, pálidas y limpias ante cualquier otro, manos comunes y de dedos largos y níveos, manos sin nada en particular. Pero para él, aquellas manos tenían boronas de la ropa de aquel anciano, tenían aroma a ancianidad, a piel arrugada, orines, caspa, falta de aseo y Muerte, sobre todo Muerte.

Asqueado se talló las manos contra la tela áspera del pantalón. Las manos fueron directo a las pernas, y tallaron y tallaron, pero, como ya le había sucedido en más de una ocasión, el aroma no se fue.

Bufó y el sonido se perdió en medio de los influyentes gritos de las sirenas. Ya estaban en la entrada del templo.

Harry había halado del cadáver del anciano hacia la entrada de la iglesia, como para darle un motivo a la llamada de Matías. Había colocado el cuerpo como si hubiera sido robado, y sólo por si acaso, allanó el cepo y tiró uno que otro candelabro de oro. No se había robado nada, pero era obvio que parecería como si sí lo hubiera hecho.

Matías reposaba inconsciente en el pasillo central, por donde entraba todos los días sobre aquella larga alfombra cuando iba a comenzar a oficiar, con la cabeza reposando contra una de las hincaderas de madera.

Casi había estado a punto de matarlo, pero se contuvo cuando comprendió, a regañadientes, que Matías tenía algo de razón, Harry necesitaba las palabras de castigo del sacerdote para sentir que pagaba algo de la deuda… y aghr, eso lo enfurecía tanto que…

De un brinco Harry se lanzó contra la pared de enfrente y golpeó el muro. Arenilla blanca salió despedida, el golpe fue tan fuerte que se oyó un eco sordo y la campana vibró un poco.

Polvo, el aroma a tierra fina, antigüedad y olvido… dejadez, soledad… cementerio. Más muerte.

Pegó la cabeza a la pared, y paseó las manos por la arenosa superficie. Esos aromas… aquellos aromas le eran tan familiares, eran de lo primero que había sentido. Sus primeros recuerdos eran olores y palabras de culpa. ¿Qué había debajo? Quería saberlo, ¿qué se encontraba tan lejos que no podía alcanzarlo y que a la vez era de tanta importancia?

-Harry.-una mano se estacionó con confianza en el hombro de Harry. Era Draco, lo sabía, lo había escuchado llegar con ese despreocupado andar que tenía, el muy confianzudo Draco Malfoy que nunca parecía menos humano que los que caminaban en la calle. Draco Malfoy era el único ser humano que Harry había querido transformar en vampiro, no obstante, no eran amigos, la relación que los unía era un lazo espantoso, de criatura y creador que los movía indefinidamente como si realmente hubiera algo bueno en sus mentes cuando se miraban uno al otro.

Repudio era lo que sentía Harry por la existencia de aquel chico rubio de ojos metálicos. Repudio por el humano que se arraigaba en su mente como si existiera una posibilidad de que el chico volviera a ser humano.

¡Cuán desagradable!

A pesar de que lidiaba con eso todo el tiempo, por una ocasión Harry se deshizo de la culpa y con repulsión arrojó a Draco contra la pared del otro lado. El chico aterrizó de pie, sin tocar la pared con impacto por la espalda, su expresión era tan triste que Harry se lo repensó, se acercó a él y se dejó caer contra la pared, cerrando los ojos.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí.- comenzó Draco. Su voz era una sedosa duda en todo momento, tanteaba terreno para saber que podía decir sin lograr que Harry explotara.-Me enteré de lo de Alice.-Harry soltó un gruñido bajo, pero no abrió los ojos.- supongo que eso significa que recordaste algo.-

-Se supone…- contestó Harry y Draco siguió.

-¿Qué sientes ahora por esa memoria Harry? ¿Acaso te parece un logro o un premio?- el vampiro de cabello oscuro bufó, soltando el aire como si le quemara la garganta.- Vaya trofeos obtienes en tus juegos.-

-Matías me dio el discurso ya, no te molestes.-

-¿Por qué vienes siempre a este templo Harry? Es algo que me gustaría saber.-

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que interrumpir mis reflexiones, Draco?-

-Estás irritándote, no deberías… no estoy aquí para interrumpir tus reflexiones Harry, estoy aquí por qué sabía qué estarías aquí, sentado intentando comprenderte… lo que no sabía era que terminarías causando una catástrofe.- Harry abrió los ojos de golpe y se dio la vuelta para ignorar al Draco.- El hombre que mataste se llamaba Peter, y su hija lo esperaba en la entrada de la iglesia… la chica está destrozada ahora y…-Exasperado, el vampiro azabache se giró y tomó al otro por el cuello, su mano no ejercía presión, era un suave toque de ira, pero sus ojos ya lo habían matado diez veces y el vampiro rubio cerró la boca de inmediato.

-No soy un asesino al que puedas hacer confesar hablándole de la familia de la víctima, Draco, no siento interés en los antecedentes de mi comida y créeme que pretendo ser serio cuando reconozco que no me preocupa en lo más mínimo que una tipa esté allá abajo llorando por la muerte de un hombre al que tenía en el hastío del olvido.- Había una profunda pena en los posos metálicos que Draco tenía como ojos, Harry aligeró su mano sobre la piel del chico, perdido en memorias de hacía tanto tiempo que serían la vida de otro hombre, pero Draco olía a Matías, había intervenido en sus asuntos, y eso era algo que él no toleraba a nadie, ni siquiera a él.

-Apestas como Matías.-le gruñó. Draco estrujó el rostro con sufrimiento y culpa, y muy por debajo, también había duda.-Le salvaste la vida, típico de ti.- Draco desvió la vista hacia la calle.- Lo hiciste ¿no?-

-No iba a dejarlo morir ahí… dudo que hayas intentado matarlo, no te hubiera costado mucho hacerlo de haberlo querido, pero lo dejaste muy malherido y estaba muriendo, yo… intenté salvarlo, ahora depende de cómo absorban la cura sus defensas.-él de verdad parecía triste, culpable, como si lo que acababa de hacer fuera realmente malo. Harry sabía que lo único que Draco había hecho era alimentarse de Matías para depositar después un poco de veneno, no lo suficiente como para matarlo, sólo para hacer que sus defensas actuaran más rápido.

Podía ver la piel pálida del chico más sonrosada que de costumbre, cálida, casi perfecta. Draco debería estarse sintiendo jodidamente bien, la sangre humana siempre es la mejor, y a Draco le hacía falta una fuerte dosis de vitamina para no parecer un humano enfermo. Harry sonrió con ironía, y le soltó el cuello.

-¿Supo lo suficientemente bien?-preguntó metiéndose las manos en los pantalones, le ofreció la espalda al rubio y pegó un brinco desde el campanario hasta el piso de la calle. Desde allá abajo, parado como estatua mirando a su alrededor para cerciorarse de no tener que cerrar unos ojos inoportunos que lo hubieran visto, Harry escuchó los retortijones morales de Draco y volvió a sonreír.

-Idiotamente humano.- murmuró.

Draco representaba un pasado que, extrañamente, no quería recordar. No podía entender como hacía el rubio para sacarlo de su habitual comportamiento, pero siempre había algo en él que hacía a Harry sentir que le debía algo, que debía encontrar la manera de pagarle algo.

«Culpa, todo era esa estúpida y horrenda culpa mía.» Pensó.

Draco cayó sobre el piso con la gracia de un gato, sólo que lo hizo en sólo dos extremidades. Iba vestido con unos pantalones sencillos y con un jersey azul, y cuando pisó por fin el suelo, las suelas de sus zapatos hicieron un ruidito ronco.

-Bien si vas a seguirme, sólo no te retrases.- comentó Harry y después de eso, comenzó a correr.

_-Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas Gracias por tu presencia.-_


End file.
